Always
by Mad H.W
Summary: Francis est un jeune sorcier qui, durant l'été de ses 11 ans, reçoit sa lettre pour Poudlard. Sur le Chemin de Traverse, il rencontre Arthur, un petit blond ayant un certain attrait pour les chouettes. Comment les deux enfants et leurs amis vont-ils grandir au fur et à mesure des années pour devenir la nouvelle génération du monde sorcier ? [AU - Pottertalia]
1. Chapitre 1 : The Boy Who Loved

_Hey !_

 _(Oui, ça fait longtemps tien)_

 _Donc me revoilà pour…_

 _Du FrUk._

 _(mais pas celui dont j'avais parlé mais bon, ça on s'en fout)_

 _Alors, ce projet me tient très à cœur_

 _mais il risque de durer longtemps, comme je compte bien faire les sept années_

 _Je ne sais pas exactement comme c'est parti mais voilà, c'est là et j'en suis contente alors…_

 **Histoire :** _Always_

 **Origine :** _Hetalia~Axis Power_

 **Disclamer :** _Hidekaz Himaruya_ _-_ _aka_ _le Papa de nos chewies et de cette magnifique_ _(nonobstant les_ _graphisme_ _s_ _d' « Hetalia – Axis Power »_ _anime_ _*baf!*_ _)_ _série ! *ramasse ses dents*_

 ** **Disclamer n°2 :**** _L'univers d'Harry Potter, quant à lui, appartient la notre chère anglaise -et non moins francophone- J.K. Rowling !_

 **Auteur :** _Mad H.W._

 **Genre :** _Romance_ _(tiens, c'est nouveau...)_

 **Rating :** _K (pour le moment, hein)_

 **Couple :** _FrUk ! (France~Francis x United Kingdom~Arthur)_ _et beaucoup d'autres mais je vous laisse découvrir au fur et à mesure (Kesesese !)_

 **Avertissement :** _Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris : c'est_ _du_ _yaoï, slash, guyxguy, bref ceux qui n'aiment pas, ne lisent pas._

 **NB: Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire d'Harry (ça lui fait 36 ans) et de J.K. Rowling (elle a maintenant 51 ans) ! Et c'est aussi le jour de sortie du tome 8 ! (je suis hystérique en vrai)**

Et du coup, en toute Potterhead que je suis, voici un cadeau pour l'occasion~

Sur ce, profitez du voyage !

 **Playlist :** Harry Potter and the Philosopher Stone – Soudtrack

(on note l'originalité)

* * *

 ** **Chapter I : The boy who loved****

Francis fixait le paysage défilant sous ses yeux, paysage qui ne tarderait pas à disparaître pour laisser place à l'obscurité du tunnel. Et oui, le passage sous la manche était une étape indispensable à son voyage vers la très célèbre école de magie : Poudlard.

Ses parents avaient bien essayé de le convaincre d'aller à Beauxbâtons mais il avait décliné l'offre. Bien qu'ayant du sang de Vélane dans les veines, il ne se sentait pas trop de côtoyer ces jeunes gens ayant -pour la plupart, une très forte capacité à attirer les autres. Il avait donc sans regret aucun, embarqué dans l'Eurostar direction l'Angleterre où il prendraitau début du mois prochain le Poudlard Express.

Le paysage défilait toujours quand il faut remplacé par des murs sombres. Les y voilà. Le jeune français n'avait jamais été claustrophobe, sa mère, par contre, autrefois Auror très qualifiée ayant épousé un moldu en dépit de l'avis de ses parents, femme au caractère affirmé et même effrayante par moment, semblait à la limite du malaise. Son visage était aussi pâle que le bout de ses ongles fraîchement manucurés, ses longs cheveux blond, l'héritage de sa famille dont Francis avait hérité, tombaient lâchement sur ses épaules malgré la tresse qu'elle avait tenté de se faire dans le taxi et ses yeux... Deux saphirs délavés par une grande tristesse, se fermaient tandis qu'elle essayait de rester consciente.

Elle voulait pas quitter son fils, ou plutôt, qu'il la quitte. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, tout ce que la magie leur avait pris, elle ne voulait pas le laisser partir. Pas lui, pas encore.

Francis se remémora sa réaction quand il avait reçu sa lettre. Elle avait hurlé pendant des heures, son mari essayant de la calmer. Elle répétait qu'elle ne le laisserai jamais aller là-bas. Qu'il finirait comme _elle_. Francis se demandait qui était cette _elle_. Il n'avait pas posé la question. Comme il n'avait pas reparlé d'aller à Poudlard. Pourtant, à force de discutions et de paroles réconfortantes, Pierre, son père, avait fini par convaincre sa mère qu'il devait aller dans une école pour développer son potentiel. Ils ne lui avaient jamais caché sa nature et Francis en été satisfait. Qu'elle aurait été sa réaction s'il avait vécu dans l'ignorance toute sa vie jusqu'à recevoir cette lettre ? Comment aurait-il réagit s'il avait appris du jour au lendemain qu'il côtoyait tous les jours dans gens pouvait faire de la magie ? Il aurait sans doute trouvé ça ridicule, ou alors il aurait cru à un blague, une blague de mauvais goût.

Mais, même s'il connaissait l'existence du monde sorcier, il n'en avait jamais vraiment rencontré, mis à part sa mère. Alors, quand ses parents avaient proposé de l'envoyer à Beauxbâtons mais son refus les avait obligés -et surtout sa mère- à accepter l'offre de Poudlard.

Le Parisien sortit de sa poche la lettre qu'il avait reçue quelques jours après son onzième anniversaire. Elle était maintenant un peu froissée et avait été écrite à la main, avec de belles lettres calligraphiées, une encre émeraude reconnaissable entre toutes et surtout un sceau.

Un sceau qui allait changer son destin.

x.x.x.x.x

Arthur soupira, serré entre ses frères dans la voiture familiale, il tentait en vain de continuer son livre : _a History of Magic._ Ils l'étudieraient durant l'année et Arthur tenait à connaître d'avance le programme. Son livre était en mauvais état mais après être passé entre quatre paires de mains, il fallait s'y attendre. Sa famille n'était pas spécialement pauvre mais son père partait du principe que si quelque chose n'était pas hors d'usage, il devait être utilisé. C'est ainsi qu'il avait hérité des livres de ses frères -et sœur-. Ainsi que de leurs robes, de leurs vieux chaudrons, de leurs fioles ébréchées et de leur balance désormais plus vers-de-gris que cuivre. Bref, la seule raison pour laquelle il était dans cette voiture était qu'il devait avoir une baguette. Son père était -quelques peu- avare, certes, mais il faisait attention à ses enfants -du moins, il ne tenait pas à recevoir une lettre à cause des dégâts qu'une vielle baguette pourrait causer-.

Le pire dans cette histoire, c'est qu'Allister, très grand pour son âge, avait régulièrement de nouveaux vêtements alors que lui se contentait des vieux t-shirt de Seamus. Son frère était sympa, OK mais quand même… les t-shirt avec des léprechauns et les couleurs de l'équipe de quidditch d'Irlande -alors que lui soutenait l'Angleterre-…

La voiture s'arrêta, Arthur descendit en grognant et vociférant avant de suivre la petite troupe jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse.

Il soupira, son père refusait de se déplacer en balais car :

Raison n°1 : Ses cinq enfants à surveiller en balais, un cauchemar !

Raison n°2 : Non mais vous imaginez comment on transporte les bagages après ?!

Raison n°3 -et pas des moindres : Arthur sur un balais, c'est la catastrophe assurée !

Pour toutes ces raisons, ils étaient donc obligés de se taper tout le chemin à pied !

x.x.x.x.x

Le français ne pu retenir un sifflement d'admiration en découvrant la _City_. Le capitale anglaise était encore plus fréquentée et énergique que dans son imagination. Ses parents avançaient sans trop de peine et lui suivait, ses baguages aux mains, tentant de ne pas les perdre de vue. Sa mère avait repris des couleurs et râlait sur son mari qui les guidait vers leur hôtel afin de déposer leurs affaires et aller acheter directement les fournitures de Francis. Malheureusement, Pierre Bonnefoy avait un sens d'orientation lamentable, chose qu'il avait certainement transmise à son fils, si l'on s'en réfère au nombre incalculable de fois où celui-ci s'est perdu sur le chemin de l'école.

Francis, quant à lui, se demandait déjà dans quelle maison il allait être placé. Son père et lui avaient consulté les livres à ce propos. Il semblait que Gryffondor soit la maison pour « les têtes brûlées» comme avait traduit le garçon, Serdaigle pour « les gars loufoques », toujours selon ce qu'il avait compris, Poufsouffle pour « les gentils un peu gnangnan » et Serpentard pour « ceux qui faisaient des conneries ».

Il avait tout noté sur un papier afin de le consulter dans le train qui le mènerait dans sa nouvelle maison -juste au cas où-. Ils avaient également lu que c'était un vieux chapeau, ayant appertenu à Godrick Gryffondor lui même, qui repartissait les élèves selon leurs qualités -et leurs défauts. Vu ses défauts, il doutait qu'on l'envoie à Poufsouffle ou Serdaigle.

Restait donc Gryffondor et Serpentard, les deux maisons rivales.

Il sourit, cette année promettait d'être très intéressante...

x.x.x.x.x

Arthur fixait les étages remplies de livres avec une envie mal dissimulée. Tant de savoir contenu dans ces pages, tant de formules, potions et enchantements qui ne demandaient qu'à être lus et testés.

Il avait fuit pendant que son père s'occupait d'acheter les livres d'Allister, qui entamait de son côté sa sixième année dans la grande école de magie. Une toute nouvelle liste de livres avait donc été demandée.

Le plus jeune n'ayant que sa baguette à acheter, il avait quartier libre jusqu'à ce que son père daigne s'occuper de lui.

Il avait donc foncé vers _Flourish and Blotts,_ son livre d'histoire de la magie recalé au rôle de garde place dans la voiture -oui, s'il voulait être à côté de la fenêtre au retour, il faudrait au moins ça. Son regard dérivait maintenant vers la section pour élèves plus âgés. Il avait vraiment hâte de commencer sa scolarité. Finies les corvées de ménages, les engueulades avec ses frères (surtout le plus vieux en fait), les attentes pour la salle de bain… Et plus que tout : il n'aurait plus à cuisiner !

Le britannique avait _quelques_ soucis quant à cette pratique -chose que sa famille ne maquait jamais de lui rappeler.

Au contraire, il avait toujours eu cette passion pour les mots. Cette façon incroyable dont les auteurs jouaient des mots comme d'un instruments, emportant leur lecteur dans un autre univers, un autre monde, une autre vie. Arthur rêvait lui aussi d'une autre vie, loin de cette famille qui le détestait sans le montrer, loin de sa maladresse et des souvenirs douloureux.

Un éclat de voix le fit sortir de ses rêveries, son père apparemment, c'était mis à gueuler sur un inconnu pour une raison de non respect ou quelque chose du genre d'après ce qu'Arthur avait pu comprendre. Malheureusement pour son géniteur, l'inconnu ne semblait pas anglais et tentait de lui expliquer qu'il s'agissait d'un malentendu. En fait, le petit blond comprenait clairement l'étranger -français, soit dit-en passant- mais son père, lui, ne parlait pas un traître mot de langue latine.

Ainsi, il s'évertuait à l'insulter de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles tandis que son vis à vis n'y comprenait rien du tout. Évidement, pour ceux qui comprenait l'échange, cela donnait quelque chose de très comique.

Près du français, Arthur repéra d'ailleurs un garçon d'à peu près son âge, peut-être était-ce à lui aussi, sa première année à Poudlard ?

Il sourit en se disant qu'il y avait une chance qu'ils soient dans la même maison.

Qui sait, peut-être pouvaient-ils devenir amis ?…

x.x.x.x.x

Si Francis s'était émerveillé devant le spectacle que Londres offrait à ses habitants, celui que le Chemin de Traverse offrait aux sorciers le parcourant le laissait bouche-bée. Partout des grands chapeaux, des robes, des mixtures étranges, des choses douteuses et incroyables… Tant à découvrir en si peu de temps. Ses parents lui avaient donné une heure pour visiter un peu, le temps d'aller chercher ses fournitures. Il devait ensuite les rejoindre dans la boutique de livres pour qu'ils aillent tous ensemble chez Madame Malkin puis chercher sa baguette -la seule chose qui l'intéressait en résumé.

Ainsi, il avait fureté un peu partout, attrapant ça et là les bribes d'une conversation. Absolument tout le captivait, les chouettes et hiboux, les bocaux douteux de l'apothicaire ainsi que le cornes de licornes argentées, les balais -il se demandait comment on pouvait tenir là-dessus. Il resta d'ailleurs quelques instants à observer les Gobelins de Gringotts pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient réels.

Ainsi, sans qu'il s'en soit rendu compte, son heure s'était écoulée. Le français fut donc contraint de retourner chez Fourish & Blotts -il mit un moment cependant, à cause de son sens de l'orientation désastreux.

Là, il trouva son père en train de se faire passer un savon -au vu du ton qu'il employait- par un anglais certainement pas commode.

Sa mère fini par intervenir et ils quittèrent le magasin avec tous les livres -et un œil au beurre noir pour son père, un cadeau d'adieu dudit anglais pas commode.

La boutique de Madame Malkin était un endroit sympathique, non loin du magasin de Quiddicht. Plus sympathique encore était sa propriétaire, une femme tout de mauve vêtue et présentant un certain embonpoint. Elle prit Francis sous son aile et, après l'avoir fait grimper sur un tabouret, elle lui fit enfiler un robe de sorcier et entreprit d'y faire un ourlet.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, le tout fut prêt et payé. La famille Bonnefoy remercia la sorcière et ils sortirent en direction de chez Ollivander. Le meilleur endroit pour trouver sa baguette, selon Marianne Bonnefoy. Francis jeta au passage un coup d'œil à la chouette effraie qu'il avait repérée -on sait jamais, comme cadeau d'anniversaire tardif et aperçu un petit blond aux sourcils broussailleux en train de la nourrir. Le latin ne put s'empêcher de trouver cette scène adorable.

x.x.x.x.x

Après que son père ait frappé l'étranger, Arthur senti un besoin urgent de s'éloigner et se retrouva donc à errer sur le Chemin de Traverse sans but précis.

Il avait déjà pu visiter la banque des sorciers -cela arrivait tellement rarement que son père s'y rende qu'il avait sauté sur l'occasion quand elle s'était présentée. Ses frères et sœur lui ayant déjà conté leur première fois chez l'apothicaire, il avait l'impression de connaître l'endroit pas cœur et il ne se sentait pas d'aller observer les balais -ces derniers ayant déjà entraîné trop de chutes à son goût.

Ses pas finirent par le guider devant le magasin de hiboux. Une magnifique chouette blanche tachetée de noir trônait devant la porte et lorgnait avec avidité sur le sachet de graines à quelques centimètres, trop loin pour ses griffes malheureusement. Arthur finit par la prendre en pitié et ramassa quelques graines afin de les lui donner, ignorant totalement le fait qu'il était observé. Se doutait-il que ce geste aurait une telle importance dans sa vie ?

x.x.x.x.x

Le français sourit en apercevant quelques mètres plus loin les lettres d'or indiquant _« Ollivander – Fabriquant de baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant J.-C. »._

Son cœur s'emballa à la pensé qu'il aurait bientôt sa première baguette entre les mains. Du coin de l'œil, il vérifia que ses parents le suivaient toujours -il avait presque couru jusqu'à la petite boutique délabrée. Son père ne semblait pas au meilleur de sa forme.

Alors qu'il poussait la porte, sa mère le retint d'ailleurs pour lui proposer de récupérer sa baguette tout seul et ils viendraient le rejoindre plus tard après avoir pris un remontant au Chaudron Baveur -un établissement renommé selon elle.

 _« Mr. Ollivander saura quelle baguette te correspond »_ lui affirma t-elle avant de prendre la direction de la taverne -du moins, c'est ce que présuma Francis de son sens de l'orientation approximatif.

Il entra donc seul, faisant teinter une clochette au fond du magasin. L'intérieur était étroit et dépourvu de meubles à l'exception d'une chaise en bois et d'un comptoir. Des milliers de boîtes recouvraient les murs du sol au plafond et un silence presque pesant ré s'entait bien que cet endroit n'était pas comme les autres.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Francis ne prit pas garde au vieil homme qui s'était avancé vers lui.

« -Good afternoon. » fit-il.

Le blond ne pu réprimer un sursaut.

« -He… Hello. » répondit le francophone, qui venait d'ailleurs de comprendre qu'il était sacrément mal barré. Il ne parlait absolument pas anglais -mis à part « Hello », « Thank you », « Shut up », le strict nécessaire donc…

« -Mister Bonnefoy, it's been a while since your mother came for the first time… Twelve and a half inches long, Unicorn hair, flexible and applewood. Nice wand for those who have high aspirations. »

Les yeux pâles du sorcier semblaient vouloir le sonder et l'enfant se sentit mal à l'aise.

« -But I've never met your father, a muggle maybe ? »

Mr Ollivander s'était particulièrement rapproché et Francis se sentait _vraiment_ mal.

« -Euh… Je ne... »

La clochette retentit une seconde fois tandis que le petit blond aux sourcils épais pénétrait.

« -Hello… I'm here for- »

Il s'interrompit en reconnaissant le fils de l'étranger,

« -Oh, sorry. Am I interrupting something ?

\- Mister Kirkland ! How pleased I am to meet you at last ! The last son of William and Jane Kirkland ! »

Arthur se renfrogna à cette mention et reporta son regard sur l'autre blond qui semblait toujours un peu paniqué.

« -Tu ne comprends pas l'anglais, pas vrai ? »

Le sourire qui éclaira le visage de Francis lui répondit.

« -Mon sauveur ! Je comprends rien à ce qu'il me raconte ! »

Le britannique soupira et entreprit d'expliquer la situation au fabriquant de baguettes. Ils finirent par convenir qu'Arthur -qui malgré ses protestations avait fini par accepté, à grand renfort d'yeux de chien battu de la part du latin- traduirait ce qu'Ollivander dirait à Francis.

Le vieux sorcier finit par sortir de sa poche un mètre ruban avec des marques en argent. Après avoir demandé au francophone sa main directrice via Arthur, il prit les mesures nécessaires. Il dispensa le discours d'usage, ne prenant par garde du fait que l'anglais rencontrait quelques difficultés de traduction et se dirigea vers l'arrière pour se saisir d'une boîte sombre.

« -Let's try this one : Redwood, dragon heartstrings, 10,5 inches and a bit flexible. Just take it and give it a wave. »

Francis se tourna vers Arthur qui soupira :

« -Essaie celle-là : Séquoia, ventricule de dragon, 10,5 pouces et légèrement flexible. Tu dois la prendre et l'agiter un coup. »

Le latin sourit et suivit les indications de son camarade. A peine eut-il bougé la baguette que le vendeur la lui prit pour la remplacer par une plus longue.

« - No, no. This one : Beech, phoenix feather and very flexible. 14,25 inches... »

Le français essaya donc celle-ci. Une nouvelle fois, elle ne convint pas. Alors une autre, puis une autre et encore une autre. Il commençait à douter des paroles de sa mère. Les boîtes s'accumulaient mais aucune ne semblait vouloir _le choisir_ comme lui avait expliqué l'autre blond.

Mr Ollivander était reparti à l'arrière et les deux jeunes sorciers commençaient à s'impatienter. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'anglais finit par briser le silence :

« - Pourquoi tu es ici tout seul ? Tes parents se sont pas avec toi ?

\- Non, mon père a reçu un coup de point, alors ils sont aller dans un pub pour faire passer ça. Mon père aime beaucoup l'alcool je dois dire... » dit Francis avant de sourire en se remémorant la bagarre.

« - En parlant de ça… C'était mon père. »

Le francophone releva la tête vers son vis à vis, l'air surpris.

« - Il est… Disons souvent sur les nerfs en ce moment. En plus avec cinq enfants, ça arrange pas. Et mes frangins ont un don pour s'attirer des ennuis, c'est pour ça d'ailleurs qu'il n'est pas venu. Un de mes frères, Seamus, à trouvé très drôle de lâcher son rat dans la boutique de Mme Malkin... » avoua t-il, l'air blasé.

Le français, de son côté ne pu retenir un rire, rapidement rejoint par Arthur. Plus loin, on entendait Mr Ollivander jurer.

« -Je crois que tu lui donnes du fil à retordre.

\- Je crois aussi~. » répondit Francis, laissant sa main se balader le long des étagères. Il finit par saisir une baguette au hasard et mima le geste d'une attaque vers le britannique. A sa grande surprise, une gerbe d'étincelles bleues jaillit, envoyant Arthur rejoindre la chaise près de la porte. Le propriétaire apparu à nouveau derrière le blond et saisit la baguette qu'il tenait encore relevée.

« - How could you ?... »

Il fixa Francis d'un air étrange.

« - This wand contains Thestrals' hair… When do you have ?... »

Les deux enfants le regardèrent sans comprendre. Un éclair passa dans ses yeux et il reprit son air habituel.

« - Well… It seems you've found your wand, Mister Bonnefoy… Seven Galions please. » fit-il en rangeant la baguette magique dans sa boîte qu'il enveloppa ensuite de papier kraft.

Francis lui remit les quelques pièces et sortit en vitesse, suivi par Arthur.

x.x.x.x.x

L'anglais ferma les yeux.

Il avait fini par avoir sa propre baguette sans trop de problèmes.

Chêne anglais, crin de licorne, rigide et 23,75cm, une baguette sans trop d'originalité, somme toute.

Mais, appuyé contre la vitre de la voiture -le livre d'histoire lui avait rendu un fier service en fin de compte- il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au garçon blond et à sa baguette. _Crin de_ _S_ _ombral, hein ?_ Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de baguette en contenant.

Les deux garçons s'étaient séparés après que les parents du français l'ai rejoint. L'autre garçon l'avait grandement remercié et ils s'étaient quitté, se promettant de se retrouver à Poudlard.

Arthur avait remarqué que le français pouvait être un peu agaçant -surtout quand il l'avait appelé _« mon lapin »_ mais pas trop désagréable, sachant que l'albion avait du mal avec les autres.

Ainsi, ce jour-là, il s'endormit avec en tête les yeux azur d'un certain français au nom et à la baguette étranges.

Les yeux du garçon qui aimait.

* * *

Voilà.

Je me dépêche de publier pour être à l'heure donc pour les explications/traductions, voir page suivante.

Heu… Que dire ?

J'ai commencé à écrire ce chapitre il y a un moment dans le train et du ça m'a fait beaucoup rire quand je m'en suis rendue compte.

(Pour ceux qui ne sauraient pas, J.K. Rowling a imaginé Harry Potter pendant un voyage en train)

Du coup, une citation Potterienne (non ce mot n'existe pas) :

« - You're a wizard, Harry »

[Tu es un sorcier, Harry]

Bon, parce que j'ai pas le temps,

KISS KISS,

-MDH


	2. Chapitre 1,5 : Explications

_Hello ~_

 _Du coup, j'ai posté en vitesse hier et j'ai pas eu le temps d'apporter quelques notes pour clarifier certains détails alors voilà :_

 _Comme promis, quelques explication pour les non-anglophone et/ou ceux ignorant tout de l'univers d'Harry Potter :_

 **Le Monde Sorcier :**

 **Poudlard** [Hogwarts] est une école de Magie renommée à travers le monde et se trouve au Royaume-Uni (Écosse). Les protagonistes de cette histoire sont donc des sorciers. Les élèves reçoivent une lettre durant l'été afin qu'ils valident leur inscription ainsi qu'une liste du matériel pour leur première année.

 **Beaux-bâtons** : autre école de magie se trouvant en France, près des Pyrénées. On y trouve des sorciers de plusieurs pays et également beaucoup de Vélanes.

 **Vélane** [Veela] : une créature d'apparence humaine capable d'attirer tous les hommes via un puissant sortilège. Elle prend l'apparence d'une femme à la beauté enivrante, presque surnaturelle mais lorsqu'elle s'énerve elle devient hideuse et ressemble à une harpie. (source wikiHarryPotter)

 **Auror** : est un membre d'une élite spéciale du ministère de la Magie dont le rôle est de retrouver et d'emprisonner les mages noirs ainsi que les Mangemorts à Azkaban. Il faut faire 3 ans d'études après les 7 ans d'étude à Poudlard. (source wikiHarryPotter)

 **Moldu** [Muggle] : nom qui désigne les non-sorciers.

 **Chemin de Traverse** : [Diagon Alley] est une rue commerçante pour sorciers, située à Londres, en Angleterre. L'un des chemins d'accès se trouve derrière Le Chaudron Baveur. On y retrouve un assortiment de restaurants, magasins et d'autres curiosités.

On y trouve :

-Le Chaudron Baveur : Pub sorcier le plus connu de Londres.

-Eeylops, Au Royaume du Hibou : Animalerie qui vend une grande variété de hiboux.

-Ménagerie magique : Autre animalerie.

-Glaces Florian Fortarôme : Vente de glaces et de boissons.

-Fleury et Bott [Flourish and Blotts] : Librairie la plus populaire du Chemin de Traverse. C'est ici que la plupart des étudiants de Poudlard viennent acheter leurs livres scolaires.

-Pirouette et Badin [Gambol and Japes Joke Shop] : Magasin de farces et attrapes.

-La banque des sorciers Gringotts : Gringotts est la seule banque connue du monde des sorciers. Elle fut fondée par le gobelin Gringott. En plus du stockage de l'argent et des objets précieux des sorciers, il est également possible d'échanger de l'argent des Moldus par de l'argent des sorciers.

-Ollivander - Fabricants de baguettes magiques : La meilleure boutique de baguettes magiques.

-Dumalley Fils : Maison d'édition du monde des sorciers. Elle a publié des livres tels que _Le Quidditch à travers les âges_ de Kennilworthy Whisp.

-Obscurus Books : Maison d'édition très renommée dans le monde des sorciers. Elle a publié des livres tels que _Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques_ de Norbert Dragonneau ( _Newt Scamander_ )...

-Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers [Malkin – je préfère le nom anglais]: Vente de robes et autres vêtements pour sorciers, boutique tenue par la sorcière du même nom.

-Tissard et Brodette : Boutique de vente de robes et autres vêtements pour sorciers.

-Magasin de robes d'occasion : Vente des vêtements de sorciers d'occasion.

-Boutique de l'apothicaire : Magasin vendant des ingrédients pour les potions.

-Magasin de chaudrons : Magasin vendant des chaudrons de toutes tailles – cuivre, étain, argent – touillage automatique – modèles pliables.

-Boutique de brocante : Boutique vendant des objets usagés.

-Magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch : Boutique vendant des articles de ce sport. (source wikiHarryPotter).

 **Quidditch** : Sport équivalent au foot chez les sorciers. (explications précises ultérieurement)

 **Baguette magique** [Wand] : Vous savez tous ce que c'est, je n'en doute pas. Je tiens juste à préciser que, comme Mr. Ollivander le dit si bien, la baguette choisi son sorcier -et non l'inverse, leurs propriétés varient en fonction de leur bois, leur cœur, leur flexibilité et leur longueur. Chaque baguette est unique.

x.x.x.x.x

 **Liste des fournitures pour Poudlard – première année** :

Uniforme :

1) Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal

2) Un chapeau pointu (noir)

3) Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable)

4) Une cape d'hiver (noire avec attaches d'argent)

Livres et manuels :

-Livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 1), par Miranda Fauconnette

-Histoire de la magie [History of Magic], par Bathilda Tourdesac

-Magie théorique, par Adalbert Lasornette

-Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants, par Emeric G . Changé

-Mille herbes et champignons magiques, par Phyllida Augirolle

-Potions magiques, par Arsenius Beaulitron

-Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques [Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them], par Norbert Dragonneau [Newt Scamander]

-Forces obscures: comment s'en protéger, par Quentin Jentremble.

Fournitures :

-1 baguette magique

-1 chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)

-1 boite de fioles en verre ou cristal

-1 télescope

-1 balance en cuivre

Les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou OU un chat OU un crapaud.

IL EST RAPPELÉ AUX PARENTS QUE LES ÉLÈVES DE PREMIÈRE ANNÉE NE SONT PAS AUTORISES À POSSÉDER LEUR PROPRE BALAI. (source Harry Potter à l'École des Sorciers)

 **Traductions** **:**

 _Good afternoon_ – Bonne après-midi (salutation)

 _Hello_ – Bonjour

 _Mister Bonnefoy, it's been a while since your mother came for the first time… Twelve and a half inches long, Unicorn hair, flexible and applewood. Nice wand for those who have high aspirations_ – Monsieur Bonnefoy, cela fait un moment depuis que votre mère est venu pour la première fois… 31,75cm, crin de Licorne, flexible et pommier. Une bonne baguette pour ceux ayant de hautes aspirations.

 _But I've never met your father, a muggle maybe_ – Mais je n'ai jamais rencontré votre père, un moldu peut-être ?

 _Hello… I'm here for_ – Bonjour… Je suis là pour

 _Oh, sorry. Am I interrupting something ?_ \- Oh, désolé. J'interromps quelque chose ?

 _Mister Kirkland ! How pleased I am to meet you at last ! The last son of William and Jane Kirkland !_ \- Monsieur Kirkland ! Quel plaisir de vous rencontré enfin ! Le dernier fils de William et Jane Kirkland !

 _No, no. This one : Beech, phoenix feather and very flexible. 14,25 inches…_ \- Non, non. Celle-ci : Hêtre, plume de phénix et très flexible. 36,195cm…

 _How could you ?..._ \- Comment as-tu pu ?…

 _This wand contains Thestrals' hair… When do you have ?…_ \- Cette baguette contient du crin de Sombral… Quand as-tu ?…

 _Well… It seems you've found your wand, Mister Bonnefoy… Seven Galleons please._ \- Et bien… Il semble que vous ayez trouvé votre baguette, Monsieur Bonnefoy… Sept Gallions s'il-vous-plaît.

* * *

Voilà~

Je crois que c'est tout…

D'autres informations seront fournies plus tard.

En cas de besoin, n'hésitez pas à demander !

(ou à chercher sur le Wiki si vous préférez ;) )

Sur ce, à la prochaine !

KISS KISS,

-MDH


	3. Chaptitre 2 : The Vanishing Glasses

Good evening !

Purée… En tout cas je suis encore sous le choc d'avoir autant de favoris, de followers et de reviews… Putain de bordel de merde ! Merci !

(les réponses aux reviews sont tout à la fin pour éviter tous spoils par mégarde ;) )

Pour reprendre sur un sujet plus professionnel *se racle la gorge et met ses lunettes pour faire genre qu'elle travaille*

La publication devrait se faire toutes les deux semaines du coup (bah oui c'est long pour moi écrire 3000 mots ! Non de vrai, j'espère pouvoir faire mieux)

Sinon je précise juste pour les noms qui ne sont pas officiels :

 ** _ **Pierre Bonnefoy :**_** père de Francis (OC quoi)

 ** _ **Marianne Bonnefoy :**_** mère de Francis (Gaule si vous voulez)

 ** _ **William Kirkland :**_** père d'Arthur (OC, je sais pas si j'ai donné son nom avant mais voilà qui est fait si c'est pas le cas)

 ** _ **Allister Kirkland :**_** frère d'Arthur - sixième année (Écosse)

 ** _ **Siohban Kirkland :**_** sœur d'Arthur - cinquième année (Irlande)

 ** _ **Charly Kirkland :**_** frère d'Arthur – quatrième année (Pays de Galles)

 ** _ **Seamus Kirkland :**_** frère d'Arthur – troisième année (Irlande du Nord)

 ** **NB : On a le droit à Harry Potter et la coupe de feu ce soir~ (je sais plus sur quelle chaîne)****

 ** **Playlist :**** Harry Potter and the Philosopher Stone – Soudtrack

(encore et toujours en fait)

* * *

 ** **Chapter II**** ** **:**** ** **The vanishing glasses****

L'horloge annonçait 10h15 quand les portes du bus -rouge à étage s'il-vous-plaît, on respecte les clichés- s'ouvrirent sur la célèbre gare de King's Cross. La famille Bonnefoy descendit, baguages à la main. Francis retint un bâillement. Ils avaient dûse lever à 7h30 afin de ranger toutes leurs affaires ettraverser la moitié de la ville jusqu'à la gare. Ainsi, malgré l'excitation, ses paupières étaient lourdes et cachaient de temps en temps ses yeux cérulé mère ne semblait pas beaucoup plus reposée, à en juger par les cernes sous ses yeux. Pierre les avait levés tôt à cause de son habitudeà se perdre et du fait qu'il était quasiment aussi excité que son fils de voir la fameuse voie 9¾.

Les français pénétrèrent donc dans la gare sans trop se presser, prenant un chariot au passage pour y poser les nombreuses valises de Francis -il avait tenu à prendre beaucoup de vêtements en plus de tous les produits pour ses cheveux.

Arrivés devant la barrière séparant les voies 9 et 10, Madame Bonnefoy répéta une nouvelle fois la méthode pour traversesà son fils et son mariqui semblaient très peu enclins à courir se fracasserle crâne contre un mur.

« - Toutce que tu dois faire est de marcher droit vers la barrière qui est devant toi, entre les deux tourniquets. Ne t'arrête pas et n'aie pas peur de te cogner, c'est très important. Si vraiment tu as peur, accélère. Tout va bien ce passer mon chéri. »

Francis inspira un grand coup et fit tourner son chariot vers la direction indiquée par sa mère. Bien que la barrière paraissait solide, il savait qu'il ne fallait jamais se fier aux apparences dans le monde des sorciers.

Il avança donc, poussant son chariot et commença à avancer. De plus en plus rapidement jusqu'à se mettre à courir. La barrière était très proche maintenant et le chariot était lancé. Juste avant de la toucher, il tourna la tête une dernière fois vers ses parents mais ils avaient déjà disparus. Ou plutôt, _il_ était déjà passé de l'autre côté de la barrière.

Faisant volte-face, il découvrit un train rouge et un quai bondé de sorciers venus de tous coins du globe. Levant les yeux, il vit un panneau « Platform 9¾ » et sourit.

Il était passé.

x.x.x.x.x

Arthur jura en contemplant son réveil. 9H34 ?! Mais ils allaient être en retard !

Il se leva rapidement, s'habilla avec précipitation et sorti pour toquer à la porte de son père. Sa seule réponse fut celle de leur hiboux.

Grognant d'autant plus, il descendit à la salle à manger où son père et toute sa fratrie étaient déjà attablés. A son habitude, Allister lui lança un regard moqueur avant de lui lancer sa pique quotidienne.

« - Et bah, Thuthur, on arrive pas à se lever pour son premier jours de cours ? Ça serrait dommage que tu arrives en retard~ »

Le petit blond ne répondit rien et se contenta de s'asseoir à côté de sa sœur. Il ne mangea que peu, le reste de sa famille ayant déjà presque fini leur repas.

De retour dans sa chambre, Arthur récupéra sa valise -qui était en fait la vieille valise de Charly et redescendit à la voiture. Là, ils chargèrent les baguages de chacun dans le coffre -bien sûr étendu par magie et embarquèrent sans plus tarder.

Ils arrivèrent à la gare à 10h49 précises. Courant et manquant plusieurs accidents impliquant des moldus n'ayant pas compris ce qui leur arrivait, ils traversèrent tous la barrière et arrivèrent à temps sur le quai d'embarquement.

Le britannique prit quelques secondes pour détailler le train, il ressemblait à un train normal, tout compte fait, lui qui s'était attendu à quelque chose de plus… magique.

Des volutes de fumée glissaient au-dessus des parents saluant leurs enfants. Évidemment, Arthur savait que son père ne lui dirait pas au revoir, ils les avaient déposés devant la gare sans un mot et avait salué ses frères et sœurs.

Mais pas lui. Jamais lui.

Soupirant, il monta dans le train, bousculant au passage une petite fille aux cheveux argentés ne voulant visiblement pas quitter son frère.

« Ne me quitte pas Vanya... » répétait-elle.

Le blond sourit devant cet amour fraternel -bien que la petite lui fasse un peu peur avec son air déterminé à faire tout pour retenir son frère. Il se doutait que ce n'était pas leur genre de réaction que l'on aurait dans sa famille.

Retenant un second soupir, il chercha une place libre, passant devant des compartiments pleins d'enfants penchés aux fenêtres ou bavardant entre eux. Ses frères et sœurs avaient sûrement déjà rejoint leurs amis à cette heure-ci…

x.x.x.x.x

Le blond aux yeux bleu regardait par la fenêtre la voie commençant à s'éloigner, son père lui faisant toujours signe et sa mère était en pleurs.

Quand ils eurent disparus tout-à-fait, il se cala dans son siège pour le reste du voyage. Devant lui, un jeune hispanique guettait toujours par la fenêtre, l'air un peu inquiet.

Francis sourit en se disant qu'il n'était visiblement pas le seul à être un peu anxieux d'arriver à Poudlard. Tandis que le silence s'éternisait, il chercha un sujet de conversation.

« - Tu es pas anglais toi, je me trompe ? »

Son camarade tourna la tête avant de sourire.

« - Exact. Tu parles espagnol ? C'est cool. »

Le français rit et toucha le collier autour de son cou.

« - Hum… c'est plus compliqué, disons simplement que suite à un incident au Chemin de Traverse, j'ai pris des dispositions pour comprendre et me faire comprendre par des étrangers. Sinon moi c'est Francis et toi ?

\- Antonio. Je viens d'Espagne du coup. Sang mêlé. »

Ils rirent au ton adopté par le brun à sa dernière phrase. Le blond finit par lui tendre la main.

« - De même. Et français pure souche.

\- Un français ? Moi qui pensait être un des seuls à avoir refusé d'aller à Beaux-bâtons.

\- Et bien… Je me sens pas d'aller me jeter dans la gueule du loup et ma mère est allée à Poudlard alors…

\- Ouais, je comprends. »

Ils parlèrent pendant un moment avant que Francis n'aperçoive quelque chose qui l'intéressait particulièrement passer dans le couloir, ou plutôt _quelqu'un_.

Il se leva précipitamment et ouvrit la porte du compartiment.

« - Mon lapin~ Quel plaisir de te voir. »

Le garçon aux cheveux de sablese retourna, les yeux grand ouverts.

« - Ah, tu es le français du Chemin de Traverse. Francis, c'est ça ? J'ai entendu tes parents t'appeler comme ça.

\- C'est ça. Et toi, c'est comment mon lapin~ ?

\- Arthur et je ne suis pas ton lapin. »

Laissant un petit rire lui échapper, le plus âgé pris son vis à vis par le poignet.

« - Tu n'as pas de place je suppose. Viens avec nous. »

L'anglais se laissa tirer sans opposer grande résistance. Une fois que Francis -qui était parti pour l'installer- eu rangé sa valise, il s'assit à côté de lui.

Antonio n'avait pas bougé, curieux d'apprendre comment lesdeux blonds avaient pu se rencontrer. Il finit d'ailleurs par poser la question. Arthur se fit un plaisir de lui répondre, son histoire ponctuée de commentaires par Francis.

« - Un traducteur alors ? rit-il en fixant le blond aux yeux verts.

\- Oui… D'ailleurs, fit-il en se tournant vers le garçon aux yeux bleus, comment parles-tu aussi bien anglais toi ? La dernière fois c'est à peine si tu comprenais trois mots.

\- Déjà, si, je connais trois mots. _Seulement_ trois mots. Maisaprès que je leur ai raconté mon aventure chez Ollivander, mes parents ont jugé bon de m'acheter quelque chose pour m'éviter d'avoir à réitérer l'expérience. Ils m'ont donc emmené dans une boutique dont le nom était trop… anglais pour que je m'en souvienne. Là, il m'ont acheté ça. »

Il désigna la pierre pendant à son cou, une opale violette luisant légèrement.

« - Elle me sert de traducteur. Et en parlant de ça... »

Il fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir une petite bague en argent en forme de chouette. Avec un sourire, il la tendit à Arthur.

« - J'ai aussi acheté ça là-bas. C'est un cadeau pour m'avoir aidé, je sais que ce n'est pas une vraie chouette mais… Elle te portera bonheur. »

L'anglais prit le petit bijoux du bout des doigts.

« - C'est pour moi ?... »

Il semblait médusé. En réalité, c'était un des rares cadeaux qu'on lui ai offert. Son père lui offrait quelques livres pour son Noël et ses frères et sœurs tâchaient de lui envoyer quelque chose pour son anniversaire depuis Poudlard mais ce n'avait jamais été un cadeau aussi personnel. Francis et Antonio pouffèrent face à son air étonné.

« - Bien-sûr que c'est pour toi ! Tu n'as jamais eu de cadeau ou quoi ? »

Le petit blond grimaça et détourna le regard.

« - Pas comme ça… Pour quelque chose d'aussi simple et un cadeau aussi… précieux. »

Les deux enfants le regardaient maintenant, un mélange de gêne et de remord dans les yeux.

« - Désolé, on ne voulait pas se moquer, lâcha l'espagnol.

\- Oui, c'est juste… Surprenant. M'enfin, le plus important est que cette bague est pour toi. » continua l'autrebond avec sourire encourageant.

Le britannique sourit en retour et le latin lui prit la bague pour la glisser à son annulaire.

« - Je t'en dois toujours une. Merci vraiment pour ton aide.

\- Tu n'as… pas besoin. Je te jure.

\- Non, c'est bien. Ça me donnera une occasion de te voir si on est pas dans la même maison~ »

Arthur bougonna et ils reprirent sur un sujet plus général comme les différents fantômes du château. L'anglophone les connaissait bien grâce à ses frères et sœurs qui lui avaient décidément appris beaucoup sur l'école de magie.

Ils discutaient de Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête quand une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns fit interruption dans leur compartiment.

« - Excusez-moi, vous n'auriez pas vu un garçon aux cheveux blancs ? Il a piqué les lunettes de mon ami et nous n'arrivons pas à la retrouver. »

Les trois garçons se concertèrent du regard et Antonio répondit pour eux :

« - Non, désolé.

\- D'accord… Merci et prévenez moi si vous le voyez ! »

Sur ce, elle sortit, laissant les garçons reprendre tranquillement leur conversation.

x.x.x.x.x

Midi avait déjà sonné depuis une bonne demi-heure lorsqu'une sorcière ouvrit à son tour la porte du wagon. Elle poussait un chariot remplit de marchandises diverses et étranges.

« - Vous désirez quelque chose, les enfants ? »

Les deux latins se levèrent tandis qu'Arthur sortait le repas que Siohban leur avait préparé la veille.

Les jeunes sorciers achetèrent de tout, ayant décidé de partager. Ainsi, Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, Chocogrenouilles, Patacitrouilles, Ballongommes du Bullard, Fondants du Chaudron et Baguettes magiques à la réglisse s'accumulèrent sur la banquette auparavant occupée par le brun. Ils en eurent pour une vingtaines de Mornilles et trois Noises mais semblèrent très satisfaits de leurs achats.

Le Kirkland, de son côté, mangeait tant bien que mal son sandwich -Siohban avait mis du Durrus.

Francis et Antonio s'extasiaient tous deux des Chocogrenouilles qui sautaient partout et des Dragées surprises aux goûts _vraiment_ improbables.

Tandis qu'ils se goinfraient, l'anglais fini par abandonner l'idée de manger son repas et se détourna vers la fenêtre.

Aussitôt eut-il plongé dans ses pensées qu'il en fut tiré par les deux désormais amis qui lui proposèrent de manger avec eux. Après avoir faussement refusé, le français lui plaça une Chocogrenouille dans la main et il finit par accepter.

Les cartes de sorciers commencèrent par s'empiler à côté du britannique -il avait eu le malheur d'avouer à ses compagnons de voyage qu'il en faisait la collection- et il commençait à regretter ses paroles.

« - J'ai Merlin ! Cria le français tout-à-coup, visiblement très fier de lui.

\- J'en ai des dizaines de lui, sourit Arthur, garde la, tu peux les collectionner toi aussi, tu sais. »

Son vis à vis, fixa la carte quelques instants avant de déclarer :

« - Non. Je préfère t'aider à finir ta collection. C'est plus marrant. »

Alors que le plus jeune allait répondre, un quatrième garçon entra.

« - Salut, désolé d'm'incruster, mais j'me cache. » fil-il d'un accent germanique très prononcé.

L'anglophone le détailla.

« - Tu es le garçon dont la brune nous à parlé. Celui qui a volé les lunettes.

\- Une petite farce ça… répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Oh ! Des dragées de Bertie Crochue ! J'peux en prendre une ? »

Sans attendre de réponse, il plongea sur la paquet et en tira un bonbon blanc tacheté de gris puis le croqua.

« - Berk ! Poisson pourri ! »

Pour faire passer le goût, il saisit un Fondant au Chaudron pour l'engloutir.

« -Donc… reprit Antonio, pourquoi tu lui as pris ses lunettes ?

\- Bah… Ce type est trop serré du cul, i's'prend pour un aristo' et c'est pas marrant du tout ! J'le connais depuis qu'j'suis tout p'tit va, il m'en voudra pas… 'fin pas plus que d'habitude. Sinon je suis l'awesome Gilbert, Gilbert Beilschmidt et vous ?

\- Euh… Antonio Fernández Carriedo.

\- Francis Bonnefoy, enchanté

\- … Arthur… Kirkland.

\- Kirkland ? T'es le frère d'Allister Kirkland ?!

\- Malheureusement.

\- J'y crois pas ! Ce type est juste trop génial -pas autant que moi bien-sûr mais quand même ! C'qu'il a fait l'année dernière, Mein Gott ! C'était épique ! Kesesese~»

L'albinos était hilare mais ni Francis, ni Antonio ne comprenait de qui Gilbert parlait. L'anglais, gêné, tentait de se faire tout petit sous le regard interrogateur de ses deux camarades.

« - De quoi il parle mon lapin ? »

Il resta silencieux avant de s'expliquer.

« - Mon frère, il est capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor à Poudlard et… Il est très doué…

\- Très doué ?! Mais i' pourrait jouer pour l'équipe nationale ! Renchérit le germanique.

\- Et en plus de ça, il a de bonnes notes… Moins que Charly mais quand même…

\- Et qui est Charly ?

\- Mon autre frère, préfet en chef depuis cette année. C'est le meilleur de sa promotion. »

Un silence suivit cette déclaration.

« - Wow… Tu as une famille de champions… finit par répondre Antonio

\- Oui… Et c'est pour ça que j'appréhende d'arriver à l'école. Allister est capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, Charly préfet en chef, Siohban aimée par tout le monde pour sa gentillesse et Seamus fait toujours rire avec ses blagues. Je suis le seul à être… Pitoyablement normal. »

Une main glissa sur la sienne qui commençait à se crisper sur sa Patacitrouille. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard compatissant de Francis.

« - Tu n'es pas normal tu sais. Qui m'a aidé à comprendre les élucubrations d'un vieux sorcier, hein ? Je n'aurais certainement pas eu ma baguette sans toi mon lapin~. »

Les deux autres restèrent silencieux, se sentant presque de trop devant cet échange.

Quand l'atmosphère redevint un tant soit peu normale, Gilbert -qui s'était enfilé une bonne partie des Chocogrenouilles au passage- se leva.

« - Bon… J'vais y aller quand même. J'vous vois à la cérémonie du Choixpeau d'te façon. Tschüss. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. L'albinos disparu dans le couloir, laissant dernière lui des paquets vides où trônaient encore des cartes de sorciers visiblement vexées d'avoir été oubliés là.

x.x.x.x.x

Peu de temps avant l'arrivée à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, les trois enfants revêtirent leurs robes de sorciers. Celle d'Arthur était trop grande et il semblait encore plus petit dedans -réflexion que ses homologues ne manquèrent pas de lui dire.

Ne sachant plus que dire, ils échangèrent sur la cérémonie tant redoutée et attendue. Antonio rigolait en disant qu'il ne serait certainement pas sorti à Serdaigle tandis qu'Arthur ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser.

Le français sourit en fixant le papier que lui et son père avaient rédigé.

 _Serpentard ou Gryffondor..._ hein ?

Voyons voir ce que le sort lui réservait...

Juste avant l'arrêt du train, la jeune fille brune revint les voir pour leur demander s'ils avaient vu Gilbert, le britannique voulu lui dire mais fut coupé par la main de Francis sur sa bouche tandis que lui et l'hispanique, après un regard entendu, secouaient négativement la tête.

Quelques instants après qu'elle les ai laissés, une voix retentit :

« -Nous arriverons à Poudlard dans cinq minutes. Veuillez laisser vos bagages dans les compartiments, ils seront acheminés séparément dans les locaux scolaires. »

x.x.x.x.x

A la sortie du train, ils furent accueillis par un homme d'une taille impressionnante tenant une lanterne.

« -Les première année, par ici. Suivez-moi. »

Le britannique comprit qu'il s'agissait là d'Hagrid, garde-chasse de Poudlard et demi-géant. Charly s'entendait très bien avec lui du à leur passion commune pour les animaux hors du commun. Arthur sourit. Il aimait aussi beaucoup les créatures magiques mais plus particulièrement les licornes et les fées, bien qu'elles ne se laissent pas approcher facilement. Pourtant, alors qu'il était seul, petit, elles venaient d'elles-mêmes jouer avec lui. Bien évidement, personne ne le croyait quand il en faisait part à ses frères et sœurs. Alors, il avait appris à cacher le cacher.

Il suivit donc le demi-géant, Francis et Antonio à ses côtés.

Autour d'eux se pressaient des dizaines d'enfants. Le blond n'y prenait pas vraiment garde, peut importait qui ils étaient, ils le rejetteraient à un moment à un autre, comme ils le faisaient toujours…

Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses camarades de voyage qui sympathisaient déjà avec d'autres. Plus loin, il aperçu Gilbert avec la brune du train. Ils semblaient se connaître depuis un moment. Avec un soupir, il reporta son attention sur Hagrid qui leur expliquait qu'ils prendraient un chemin différent que celui des autres années.

Ce fut quand le garde-chasse parla du lac qu'il sentit son battre s'accélérer. _Ils allaient prendre des_ _barques_ _?_ Son appréhension monta d'un cran quand il vu lesdites barques.

Derrière lui, le français remarqua sa soudaine tension.

« - Tu commences à stresser pour la répartition mon lapin~ ? Ne t'en fait pas… On pourra toujours se voir, promis ! »

Voyant que l'anglais ne répondait pas, il suivit le regard de celui-ci vers le lac.

« - Arthur ?… Ne me dis pas… Que tu as peur de l'eau ? »

Le petit blond releva vers lui des yeux paniqués.

« - Je… Vais pas y arriver Francis. Je peux pas... »

Alors qu'il était persuadé que le plus vieux allait se moquer de lui, il lui prit simplement la main et tira doucement vers les embarcations. Ils grimpèrent tous deux dedans, Antonio avec eux.

Et, tandis qu'une fillette aux cheveux blonds retenus par un ruban montait avec eux aidée par l'espagnol, le latin se pencha vers lui pour lui glisser :

« - De mon côté, j'ai une peur irrationnelle du feu alors je peux te comprendre~ »

Surpris, l'anglophone tourna la tête vers son homologue mais celui-ci avait déjà repris son sourire habituel.

Trop concentré sur la confession du français, Arthur oublia ses craintes le temps de traverser, laissant ses pensées dériver à l'image des bateaux vers le château et les secrets qu'il renfermait. Lui et tous ses habitants…

x.x.x.x.x

Durant le trajet, le seul bruit qu'on entendit, en dehors des chuchotements excités des jeunes sorciers, fut le cri d'un albinos qui venait de tomber à l'eau, poussé par une brunette visiblement pas commode. Et alors que Hagrid le repêchait, un garçon aux cheveux noirs de jais récupérait ses lunettes disparues*.

* * *

*Oui, ''disparues'' c'est ''vanished'' et non ''vanishing'' mais je voyais pas d'autre bonne traduction...

Bref.

 **Notes :**

 **Départ pour Poudlard :** Les sorciers embarquent dès le premier septembre dans le Poudlard Express, un train qui relie la gare de King's Cross (à Londres) à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Le train part à 11heures et se trouve voie 9¾. Durant le trajet, les élèves se doivent de revêtir leur uniforme.

 **Arrivée à la gare de Pré-au-Lard :** La nuit est déjà tombée alors qu'ils arrivent au village. A leur arrivée, Hagrid, gardien des clés vient les chercher pour leur faire traverser le Lac noir en barques (c'est la seule année où c'est le cas).

 **Durrus :** Fromage irlandais très célèbre et l'un des plus vendus d'Irlande. C'est un fromage qui est produit dans une seule ferme en Irlande dans la vallée de Coomkeen, non loin du village de Durrus (d'où il tire son nom). Le Durrus est un fromage crémeux, dont le goût et l'odeur augmentent avec le temps.

 **Réponses aux reviews** **:**

Rei :

Merci ! A vrai dire, j'avais un peu d'appréhension et je me suis posé la question de savoir si je publiais déjà ou pas. Mais j'ai pas pu résister avec le dernier tome qui sortait…

Moi aussi je suis méga fan des deux et du coup je pouvais pas m'en empêcher~

Hum… le FrUk on a… les frères (et sœur!) Kirkland c'est bon… Je crois qu'il va nous falloir quelques couples en plus à venir ! Et quelques petits secrets à saupoudrer avant de déguster~

Je vais faire de mon mieux pour bien continuer alors ! (et c'est pas grave ;p )

Jiika Az :

T'as fais exprès, j'en suis sûre.

Harry Potter c'est génial. Hetalia aussi. Alors c'est doublement génial ensemble !

On découvre pas à pas, c'est vrai (surtout pour toi du coup). L'apparence est souvent connue donc je ne m'y attarde pas, j'avoue~

Bien-sûr qu'il est bien mon Franny ! -Thuthur aussi d'ailleurs- (et je t'embête ! Vive les Poufsouffles d'abord!)

Tu vas voir… tu vas voir…

Ouais les frangins c'est difficile (t'es bien placée pour le savoir ;P) mais il a le temps d'évoluer, notre Iggy~ -et les balais c'est dangereux, toi dessus j'imagine pas ! XD (moi méchante ? Non…) et, effectivement, amis de la poésie, bonjour~

Bah oui mais j'écris, que veux tu ? Et je réfléchis pas toujours…

Sinon on se rappelle mon niveau d'anglais quand je suis partie pour la première fois ? Parque trois mots c'était beaucoup dans mon cas… *se souvient de cette semaine avec le juliprane et soupire*

J'aime bien quand Francis il embête son lapin (bon, j'avoue que moi aussi j'aime bien l'embêter en même temps…)

Si cette review est courte, je préfère ne pas savoir quand elles sont longues (ça doit être dans l'idée des boissons américaines…)

Bien-sûr~ et Théo et Blaizou !

Merki, merki…

Pleins de pitis secrets pour vous faire mariner ! Mouhahaha ! *rigole et finit par s'étouffer de façon complètement ridicule*

Et oui le train ! J'aime les clichés !

Soren 68 :

J'en suis ravie~

Sérieux ? J'avais quelques doutes donc merci !

Merci beaucoup et bah, voici la suite du coup~

Hoshiyo :

Si pressée ? Je prends ça comme un compliment~

Bah pareille, c'est pour ça que je le fais. C'est cool ! Merci.

J'avais aussi peur de faire du OOC, j'espère que ça restera ainsi durant la suite.

Carrément. Depuis le début je kiffe ce perso' -j'ai jamais compris pourquoi- donc ouais, carrément. Et pareil pour Charly du coup~

Merki !

Black-cherry8 :

Hi hi~

Moi aussi donc voilà le résultat… c'était pas possible que je ne le fasse pas, j'avoue ! X)

Wow… un RP ? C'est cool~ T'es Franny ? Purée, c'est d'autant mieux. Alors ? Il est comment par rapport ?

Ça risque d'être long effectivement mais je vais y arriver ! (du moins j'espère…)

Ouais, ça commence bien t'as vu ? Et je sais même pas quand vous aurez la réponse, c'est te dire…

Bah oui, j'avais pas d'idée alors on part avec un pigeon papa et une maman Nyo ! (mais elle est blonde du coup)

Francis ne pouvait être que vélane mais pas beaucoup~ (y aura d'autre(s) vélane(s) à un moment normalement)

En fait ''Seamus'' est le prénom que j'utilise en général pour Irlande du Nord mais c'est effectivement en référence au personnage d'Harry Potter qui est un de mes préférés~ Espère, espère, on verra bien… ;)

Encore un chapitre à attendre et tu sauras ! (mais j'avoue que j'ai hésité~)

Presque tous les éléments sont voulus alors je ne pouvais pas laisser ce détail au hasard… encore une fois, attendre il te faudra~

Et bien merci beaucoup à toi pour cette méga review !

Pour les dialogues, je pense que tu as ta réponse, je savais que ça serra gênant à la longue donc voilà.

Merci beaucoup à nouveau et je tâcherai de faire de mon mieux~

x.x.x.x.x

Je crois que c'est tout,

ce chapitre étant essentiellement centré sur le trajet en train~

Si vous voyez quelque chose à corriger ou à mieux expliquer, n'hésitez pas !

Je vous laisse sur un extrait de dialogue entre Madame Weasley et Fred et Georges qui m'a fait beaucoup rire :

« - Vous deux, vous allez être sages, cette année ! lança-t-elle. Si jamais je reçois un hibou qui me dit que vous avez fait exploser les toilettes...

\- Faire exploser les toilettes ? On n'a jamais fait ça.

\- Mais c'est une bonne idée. Merci, M'man ! »

KISS KISS,

-MDH

PS : J'ai AUSSI écrit presque tout ce chapitre dans le train, mais y a genre, deux semaines seulement~ ;)


	4. Chapitre 3 : The Letter From This One

Bonsoir, bonsoir…

Bon, je suis encore ric-rac ('sait pas comment ça s'écrit XD) sur le temps alors je ne vais pas m'éterniser en blablah (surtout qu'il y a un truc bien plus intéressant à la télé~)

 **NB : Ce soir c'est Harry Potter et le prince de sang mêlé !**

(vous devinez mon occupation pour les prochaines heures...)

Merci encore de suivre et...

Enjoy !

* * *

 ** **Chapter III**** ** **: The Letter from This One****

Francis entra dans le Hall d'entrée avec une expression de pur ébahissement. Il détailla les murs éclairés par les torches, l'escalier de marbre montant vers il-ne-savait-où et le plafond dont il était impossible de voir le bout.

Il sentit un frisson d'excitation le traverser de la tête aux pieds.

Cette sensation grisante prit malheureusement fin quand il repéra l'air sévère d'une professeur qui les attendait, droite dans sa robe émeraude. Le français donna un coup de coude à Antonio qui rêvassait toujours en fixant le hall.

Ils suivirent la sorcière jusqu'à une pièce dédiée aux élèves de première année. Parmi la foule d'élève, le blond aperçu Arthur dont il avait été séparé durant leur marche et tenta de le rejoindre en vain. La salle était particulièrement étroite et ils étaient tous serrés.

La femme commença à parler, captant l'attention de tous les jeunes. Commençant par se présenter, elle leur expliqua l'importance de la cérémonie de Répartition et l'intérêt des Maisons. Ajoutant quelques phrases par rapport aux règlement, elle leur incita à bien se tenir dès lors que les portes s'ouvriront.

Francis posa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux.

Tout allait bien se passer.

Après tout, il n'y avait pas de raison.

x.x.x.x.x

Arthur prit quelques secondes pour digérer le discours du professeur Mc Gonagall. _Comme une seconde maison ?_ Il espérait que non.

Alors que la sorcière les avait laissés quelques instants, il sentit un courant d'air. Relevant les yeux, il découvrit en même temps que ses compagnons les célèbres fantômes de Poudlard.

Il sourit en se rappelant la conversation dans le train qu'il avait eue avec Francis et Antonio et tâcha de les retrouver. Quand il cru apercevoir la chevelure du français, le professeur de Métamorphose revint et ouvrit les portes.

Il prit une grande inspiration et pria pour ne pas se retrouver à Gryffondor avec Allister.

La Grande Salle méritait son nom, il n'y avait pas à dire. Un flot de bougies éclairaient la pièce. On comptait cinq tables en tout, une pour chaque Maison et une pour les professeurs, tout au fond. En levant les yeux, on découvrait le plafond ensorcelé rappelant la nuit piquée d'étoiles.

Quand les applaudissements se furent taris et que le silence s'installa, le Choipeaux entama une nouvelle chanson. Le britannique l'écoutait à peine, trop occupé à chercher ses frères et sœurs parmi les centaines d'élèves assis.

Dès la fin de la chanson, le professeur McGonagall commença à appeler les élèves afin de les repartir.

Aboya Jamar, Roshaun fut envoyé à Gryffondor, récoltant les acclamations de ceux-ci.

« - Beilschmidt, Gilbert ! »

L'albinos sauta littéralement sur place et s'installa sur le tabouret avec un flegme que l'anglais n'aurait même pas pu feindre. Il sentait son cœur battre extrêmement vite au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Bondevik, Lukas fut le second Serpentard -après Gilbert.

L'anglophone se donna une baffe mentale pour se recentrer. Alors que la professeur s'apprêtait à lire le prochain nom, il vit un éclair passer dans les yeux de la femme et entendit l'imperceptible tremblement dans sa voix :

« - Bonnefoy, Francis ! »

x.x.x.x.x

Le blond, son papier toujours dans la poche, avança lentement jusqu'au Choipeaux. Il croisa le regard forêt d'Arthur juste avant que le noir ne se fasse devant ses yeux.

 _« - Bonnefoy… C'est ça ?_ Fit une voix dans sa tête. _Mais oui, je m'en rappelle… Des cheveux dorés… La placer n'a pas été difficile. Gryffondor lui allait comme un gant. Mais toi… Hum… Toi tu es plus compliqué. »_

Le cœur de Francis rata un battement et il se tendit.

 _« - Je vois de l'intelligence et de la curiosité, Serdaigle ? Non… Il y a aussi de l'altruisme et un sens de la justice… Un Poufsouffle ? Mais on dirait que tu as déjà ton idée là-dessus mon mignon. »_

Mais Francis avait déjà oublié le mot dans sa poche. Il se concentrait juste sur les paroles du chapeaux.

 _« - Gryffondor ou Serpentard, selon toi ?… Ouiii… Pourquoi pas après tout ? Tu es une tête brûlée, hein ? Un farceur qui n'attends que de pouvoir se lâcher. Mais il y a aussi de l'ambition, une envie de prouver que tu mérites d'être à Poudlard. Bien… J'aime ça ! Hum… Pourtant tu es loyal… Oh… Et la cuisine ? Oui… Je vois… Tu es difficile parce que tu as un caractère contradictoire… Mais laquelle est celle qui te détermine ?...»_

La voix se tut quelques instants avant que le latin n'entende le Choipeaux crier :

« - Serpentard ! »

Les jambes chancelantes, il se leva et alla rejoindre Gilbert à la table des Verts et Argents.

« - Franny ! fit le garçon, bienvenue chez les Serpents.

\- Merci. Je sens qu'on va biens s'entendre…

\- Et comment ! Kesesese~ »

Le blond sourit.

Il était à Serpentard avec Gilbert, bien…

Ça risquait de faire des étincelles...

Pendant ce temps, Braginski, Ivan avait été placé à Poufsouffle et Edelstein, Roderich, le garçon a qui Gilbert avait piqué les lunettes, à Serdaigle.

Ils se re-concentrèrent en entendant le nom d'Antonio. Une minute s'écoula avant que le Choipeaux n'hurle :

« - Serpentard ! »

Et ainsi, l'hispanique rejoignit-il ses deux compères de magouilles de lunettes.

A nouveau la conversation dériva avant que le nom de « Kirkland » ne les réveille.

Francis observa Arthur marcher jusqu'au tabouret et s'y asseoir. Il sentit un vide l'envahir quand la vision des orbes vertes de l'anglais lui fut enlevée.

Ainsi, les secondes s'égrainaient alors qu'il retenait son souffle.

 _Depuis quand l'anglophone lui importait tant ?_

Enfin, au bout d'un certain temps qui lui avait semblé être des heures, le Choipeaux cria :

« - Serpentard ! »

x.x.x.x.x

Le petit blond se dirigea vers la table où ses trois seules connaissances l'attendaient. Poussant sans vergogne Gilbert -en le chatouillant-, le francophone libéra une place à côté de lui où Arthur s'assit prudemment.

La cérémonie continua, nullement perturbée par les éclats et discussions qui prenaient place parmi les étudiants.

Les trois derniers élèves, Bella Vermeulen, Mei Xiao et Vasch Zwingli furent placés respectivement à Poufsouffle, Serpentard et Serdaigle.

Après quelques mots du Directeur, le banquet commença finalement.

Les tables étaient tellement remplies que chacun trouvait chaussure à son pied -ou plutôt, nourriture à son goût. Les assiettes d'or ne tardèrent ainsi pas à contenir amoncellement de viande, pomme de terre, sauce et mets en tous genres.

L'anglais se surprit à trouver la conversation des trois idiots un temps soit peu intéressante -et il n'avouera jamais que la blague de Gilbert l'a fait rire, ni que voir le sourire de Francis fut l'une des meilleures choses de la soirée non plus d'ailleurs.

Goûtant une tarte aux myrtilles, il se dit que demander à des elfes de maison de préparer les repas était définitivement une des meilleures idées des Fondateurs.

Alors que le festin finissait, Albus Dumbledore dit à nouveau quelques mots ainsi que les instructions de début d'année avant qu'ils ne quittent tous la salle pour leur dortoirs.

x.x.x.x.x

Alors qu'ils descendaient, guidé par Mogens Vermeulen, préfet de Serpentard et son homologue Poufsouffle, les nouveaux élèves -et principalement Gilbert, Antonio et Francis- découvraient avec plaisir les joies de prendre des escaliers tournants, parler aux tableaux et tenter de savoir si les armures étaient animés -apparemment oui.

Plus loin, le britannique s'était trouvé un camarade avec qui discuter du programme de l'année en la personne de Vlad Gheàrghe, Poufsouffle, Roumain et membre d'une des plus célèbres familles de sang pur. Il semblait sérieusement attiré par la métamorphose et insistait sur le fait que, de père en fils, ils étaient Animagus et pouvaient se changer en chauve-souris. Le châtain rappelait dans un certain sens l'albinos à Arthur. Il lui parla également de son meilleur ami, Milen Hinova, élève à Dumstrang, qu'il connaissait depuis l'enfance mais que sa famille n'avait jamais apprécié étant donné qu'il était sang mêlé.

De son côté, le petit blond lui appris plusieurs anecdotes sur l'école que ses frères avaient pu lui raconter et sur son incapacité à tenir sur un balais -ce qui fit beaucoup rire le Roumain.

Ainsi, ils parlèrent jusqu'à ce que les Jaunes et Noirs ne bifurquent vers les cuisines tandis que les Verts et Argents continuaient vers les cachots.

Arrivés devant les cachots, Mogens leur apprit le mot de passe ( _Ad Valorem_ ) et les incita à ne jamais le répéter ou l'oublier.

La Salle Commune des Serpentard était plutôt grande, éclairée par quelques lanternes et plongée dans une lumière verte due au lac. Çà et là trônaient quelques fauteuils en cuir tandis que de chaque côté, une cheminée ouvragée réchauffait la pièce.

Arthur se dit que finalement, ce n'était pas si mal. Comparé à ce qu'il avait pu imaginer…

Les chambres pouvaient contenir jusqu'à cinq élèves et possédaient chacune une fenêtre différente, ensorcelée afin de garder la chaleur à l'intérieur. Il avait un lit, une armoire, de la place pour leur valise aux pieds du lit ainsi que des tiroirs en dessous des lits pour plus de rangements.

Bon gré, mal gré, il accepta de partager la chambre de Francis et ses deux compagnons.

Tandis qu'il se changeait, les trois idiots avaient disparus dans la salle commune afin de discuter gaiement. Avec un pincement au cœur, il se dit qu'il ne serait jamais comme eux.

Il se coucha ce soir là, déçu -bien qu'il ne le dira jamais, JAMAIS- de ne pas avoir pu s'entendre aussi bien avec Francis que les deux autres…

x.x.x.x.x

La première nuit du français à Poudlard fut courte pour le francophone.

 _Trop_ courte.

En effet, il avait passé la soirée à échanger avec Gilbert et Antonio sur leur famille, leurs passions et leurs sentiments quant à cette nouvelle école.

Ainsi, il avait appris que Gilbert avait un petit frère qui commencerai dès l'année à suivre son cursus de sorcier et qu'Antonio n'avait jamais connu son père, bien qu'il ai eu un substitut en la personne de « Roma », qui était plus un grand-père cela dit et avec qui il n'avait aucun lien sanguin.

De son côté, le blond leur raconta sa première fois dans le monde des sorciers -au Chemin de Traverse donc- et sa passion pour la cuisine.

« - Mais et tes grands-parents ? avait fait Antonio.

\- Ma mère refuse de les voir. Apparemment ils n'ont pas apprécié qu'elle épouse un moldu donc ils l'ont déshéritée en quelque sorte.

\- Et bah… Moi qui me disait que ma famille s'la jouait trop avec leur truc de « sang pur »… avait grogné l'albinos avant qu'ils ne partent tous les trois dans un fou rire sortit de Merlin-savait-où.

Francis fixa son reflet dans la salle de bain des verts et argents, bah… Il n'avait pas une si mauvaise tête pour quelqu'un ayant dormi quatre heures tout au plus.

Retenant un bâillement, il retourna donc dans sa chambre pour se changer. L'espagnol était toujours là mais aucun signe du germanique.

« - Gil' et Thuthur sont allés déjeuner ? »

Le brun mit un moment à répondre, pour l'instant occupé à faire ses lacets.

« - Ouais, Arthur ne voulait pas être en retard et Gil' voulait passer dire bonjour à l'aut' brun à lunettes et à Elizabetha.

\- Elizabetha ?

\- La brunette du train, il m'a dit qu'il avaient presque grandi ensemble. Je crois qu'elle l'intéresse mais que c'est pas réciproque...

\- Je vois… Dans ce cas, ça te dit de pioncer encore un peu et de louper le p'tit déj' ? »

Antonio le regarda, surpris, avant qu'un grand sourire ne prenne place sur son visage.

« - Et comment ! »

Et, sans un mot de plus, ils s'affalèrent de concert sur leurs lits, faisant piailler la chouette de Francis -il avait réussi à l'avoir, malgré tout.

x.x.x.x.x

Le britannique ouvrit les yeux pour faire face à Gil' qui l'observait.

« -… Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

\- Bah j'me suis réveillé peu de temps avant que le réveil sonne. T'savais qu'tu r'ssembles à un enfant quand tu dors ? Enfin, un enfant de 5-6 ans j'entends~

\- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Mais t'es un psychopathe en vrai ! » lança t-il pour ensuite lui assener un coup de coussin, le faisant rire de plus belle.

Tandis qu'il se levait en grognant, il repéra le français qui dormait toujours puis déclara à l'attention de l'hispanique -l'albinos ayant déjà déserté la chambre :

« - 'Faudrait peut-être le réveiller. Les cours commencent à 9heures, ça serait bête d'arriver en retard. Et je ne compte pas à ce que Serpentard perde déjà des points à cause de sa paresse. »

Son intervention eut le mérite de faire perdre son sourire à Antonio qui lui promit de réveiller Francis.

Quittant donc seul les cachots pour la Grande Salle, il croisa en chemin, le soviétique de la gare -celui à qui sa sœur ne voulait pas dire au revoir-, Ivan Braginski mais resta silencieux.

Prenant place à la table des Serpentards, il mangea et vit Vlad à la table des Poufsouffle. Leur cours d'Histoire de la magie à venir se trouvait justement les Poufsouffles, ils pourraient poursuivre leur discussion.

Ce fut quand il attrapa sa cinquième saucisse que le courrier arriva. Sans surprise, il ne reçu rien tandis qu'un de ses homologues eut la joie de récupérer deux lettres dans un bol de lait.

L'appétit coupé, le blond choisi donc ce moment pour s'éclipser, prétextant une envie pressante auprès des ses camarades.

Enfin seul, il sortit dans les jardins afin de prendre une bouffée d'air frais.

Son installation s'était bien passée, certes, mais il avait encore du mal avec les gens. Il connaissait et parlait avec quelques personnes mais les autres savaient socialiser alors que lui...

Il ferma les yeux et leva la tête vers le ciel. Inspirant vivement, il pria Merlin. Il pria non pas pour des choses futiles comme de bonnes notes ou une petite amie, non, il pria pour vivre une vie normale.

Qu'on le laisse enfin oublier ses erreurs.

x.x.x.x.x

Des bruits de pas pressés résonnèrent dans le couloir juste avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur les deux latins.

« - Excusez-nous, on s'était perd- »

La voix de l'hispanique fut coupée par Gilbert, déjà installé sur un banc et qui avait mis un doigt sur la bouche, désignant d'un coup de tête le professeur Binns qui continuait son cours, n'ayant pas remarqué la présence des deux retardataires.

Ils prirent donc place derrière leur complice, Francis captant au passage le regard réprobateur de son anglais préféré.

Le cours s'éternisa, dispensé par un fantôme « aussi ennuyeux qu'un vieux bouquin de Lulu » avait affirmé le germanique, sentant sa tête s'alourdir.

Pendant le cours où seul Arthur, Vlad et un certain Tino suivirent, quelques élèves finirent leur nuit, d'autres parlaient et quelques uns dessinaient ou écrivaient. Le français était de ceux-là. Il ne notait pas le cours -ça ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit mais un mot pour le petit blond aux yeux verts tandis que le brun à côté de lui discutait gaiement avec Bella, la jeune fille de la barque.

x.x.x.x.x

Le dernier des Kirkland s'appliquait à écouter patiemment son professeur d'Histoire de la magie déblatérer à propos de l'importance de son cours -notant par moments quelques phrases au tableau quand la porte s'ouvrit. Apparurent alors ses compagnons de train, essoufflés et semblants un peu alarmés de perdre des points dès le premier cours. Heureusement pour eux, le professeur ne broncha pas ils purent s'asseoir tranquillement.

Par pur principe, Arthur lança un regard qui se voulait accusateur. Mais le francophone se contenta de l'ignorer royalement.

Grinçant donc des dents, il reprit son écoute, essayant désespérément d'oublier les yeux azur qui -il en était sûr- s'arrêtaient pour le fixer quelques instants avant de se détourner.

Ce fut quand la moitié du cours -seulement- se fut écoulée qu'il sentit une boule de papier heurter son crane. Prêt à en découdre, il se retourna pour voir le « Trio infernal » mort de rire avec Francis qui lui faisait signe de lire la lettre.

Leur cœur battant -il n'avait pas la moindre _bloody idea_ de pourquoi- il ramassa la boulette pour survoler les quelques lignes écrite par l'autre Serpentard.

 _« Bonjour mon lapin~_

 _Arrête de froncer les sourcils -déjà qu'ils ressemblent à des chenilles- tu vas te faire des rides ! Non, plus sérieusement, comment tu peux suivre ce cours ? C'est pas humain de nous faire suivre ça ! Et ta robe est toujours trop grande, tu grandis pas, t'es tout petit en vrai~_

 _-Francis~ »_

Le blond fronça -encore- les sourcils. Il ne l'avouera pas, mais ça lui faisait un peu mal que le français se moque de lui. Il n'avait pas dit qu'il avait une dette ? Refoulant ses larmes, il voulu jeter le papier avant de voir la dernière ligne :

 _« PS : Tu as mis la bague que je t'ai offerte ? »_

Se tournant vers son camarade, il lui fit un beau doigt d'honneur, faisant bien rire les trois idiots mais prenant bien soin d'utiliser sa main droite, comme ça Francis pouvait voir que la petit bague n'avait pas quitté son annulaire -mais c'était un coïncidence ! Une pure coïncidence ! Et il n'avait pas DU TOUT apprécié le sourire du blond quand il avait reconnu son cadeau.

Du tout.

 _Ou alors, juste un peu_

S'avoua t-il avant de tirer la langue au français et de déchirer la lettre de celui-ci.

* * *

 **Notes** **:**

 ** _Roshaun Aboya Jamar_ ** – Cameron

 **Les Maisons :** « Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous y dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune d'elles a formé au cours des ans des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan. Pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison, mais chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles communes, votre maison perdra des points. A la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui constitue un très grand honneur. J'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous aura à coeur de bien servir sa maison, quelle qu'elle soit. » (Extrait du discours du professeur McGonagall, Harry Potter à l'École des sorciers)

 **Traduction** **:**

 _A_ _d Valorem_ – Selon la valeur

 **Réponses aux reviews** **:**

Statice-Law :

Déjà merci, ça me fait très plaisir~

C'est une fiction originale, je l'ai peut-être pas précisé, effectivement.

Moi aussi je les zem' ! Merci encore une fois, je suis contente que ça te plaise…

Les coïncidences n'existent pas ! XD (j'étais aussi en train de le regarder, comme c'est le cas actuellement d'ailleurs…)

Voilà la suite !

Hoshiyo2000 :

Bien-sûr que c'est chouette ! J'adore Hedwige ! XD

Ça m'a aussi amusée de mettre Tonio ici~ Les autres sont arrivés naturellement et quelques cameo ici et là…

Ouais, not' Thuthur fait un peu Ronron mais ça va évoluer j'espère ! X) Il ressemble plus à Hermione ouais ! Encore plus à venir ! XD Et il est toujours adorable~ (si si, très objective!)

Franny est Franny, on'le change pas~

Les petites fautes… Euh… Obliviate ! XD

N'attend plus~

x.x.x.x.x

Voili voulou~

Une citation pour finir la soirée :

« - _Nigaud ! Grasdouble ! Bizarre ! Pin_ _çon ! »_

KISS KISS,

-MDH


	5. Chapitre 4 : The Potion's Master

Guten Nacht~

Pas d'Harry Potter à la télé ce soir malheureusement et des cours demain… *soupire*

 _Fait chier !_

En attendant, voici un petit chapitre de Pottertalia, en espérant qu'il éclaira un peu votre semaine~

Si ce n'est pas le cas, essayez avec Lumos !

* * *

 **Chapitre IV : The Potion's Master**

La cloche pour la pause sonna la délivrance.

Chaque élève de Serpentard et Poufsouffle -bien que certain ne l'admettront pas- avaient secrètement attendu ce tintement durant toute l'heure d'Histoire de la Magie.

Ainsi, pendant que les jaunes et noirs rejoignaient les Serdaigle pour un cours de métamorphose commun, les verts et argents se rendaient à leur premier cours de Sortilèges.

Francis et Antonio, très fiers de ne pas s'être faits prendre pour leur retard, se dépêchèrent de suivre l'albinos vers la salle indiquée sur l'emploi du temps qu'il avait eu l'amabilité de leur prendre. Car, s'ils avaient dû batailler pour trouver leur classe, le français s'était au moins trouvé un compagnon d'infortune qui partageait son mauvais sens de l'orientation.

Après cette heure soporifique, ils attendaient beaucoup de ce deuxième cours. Le germanique se vanta pendant le trajet de connaître plusieurs sorts compliqués mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que le professeur les incitait à entrer et à former des paires.

Ils furent bientôt tous installé, Gilbert -qui avait bien tenté de se mettre avec Elizabetha mais qui s'était royalement fait rejeté- avec Antonio tandis que Francis prenait place à côté d'Arthur. Celui-ci n'avait toujours pas digéré le mot -personne ne se moquait de ses sourcils- et comptait bien profiter du cours pour rendre la pareille à son voisin.

Après une rapide introduction sur l'art des sortilèges, le professeur Flitwick, debout sur une pile de livres en équilibre, leur fit une petite démonstration de sort basique en faisant voler le chapeau d'un Gryffondor sous les protestations ponctuées de ''genre'' et ''carrément''.

« - Et faites attention au mouvement du poignet, dit le petit homme en faisant la démonstration, toujours bien souple. On lève et on tourne. Et prononcez distinctement la formule magique, c'est très important. N'oubliez jamais le sorcier Baruffio qui avait un défaut de prononciation et dont la femme s'est retrouvée avec un bison sur les épaules au lieu d'un vison.*

Bien qu'il paraisse simple, ce premier sortilège était plus difficile qu'il n'y paraissait.

Francis avait beau lever et tourner, sa plume ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

« - Wingardium Leviosa ! répétait-il telle une litanie. Wing-

\- Tu prononce mal. Fit l'anglais à côté de lui. La formule est Win-gar-dium Le-vio-sa pas Leviosaa. On appuie bien sur le ''gar''.

\- Vraiment ? S'énerva le blond. Bah montre moi dans ce cas ! »

Avec un sourire satisfait, le britannique saisit sa baguette et, tournant sa baguette ainsi que le professeur l'avait montré, prononça distinctement :

« - Wingardium Leviosa ! »

La petite plume s'envola directement, sous les applaudissements de Flitwick. Arthur jeta un regard à Francis sans se dépeindre de son sourire. Exaspéré, le francophone s'affala sur la table sous les rires de ses deux compagnons de chambre.

x.x.x.x.x

Leur prochain cours était celui de métamorphose et le petit blond était déjà de très bonne humeur. En plus de se venger du latin, il avait fait forte impression auprès du directeur de la maison Serdaigle dès le début.

S'installant bien devant pour ne rien manquer du cours, il sortit son manuel et leva la tête pour croiser deux fentes qui le fixaient avec attention. Un chat tigré avec des lunettes sur le nez se tenait en effet sur le bureau du professeur McGonagall. Ne doutant point qu'il s'agissait là de la sorcière elle-même, l'anglais ne put retenir une exclamation d'admiration.

Le chat attendit patiemment d'avoir l'attention de tous pour reprendre son apparence humaine.

« - Le but de mon cours… commença la professeur, est de vous apprendre à métamorphoser des objets ainsi que vous mêmes. La démonstration que je viens de vous faire n'est, évidement, pas de votre niveau mais… peut-être le sera t-elle un jour... » fit-elle en laissant son regard dériver sur la classe.

Une nouvelle fois, elle tiqua. Arthur se retourna pour voir le français assis à côté de l'albinos.

« - Étrange… murmura t-il avant de faire volte-face afin d'écouter le cours.

\- Cette première heure sera principalement théorique. Reprit la femme, je vais vous expliquer quels sont les dangers d'une telle transformation. Déjà, qui peut m'expliquer ce qu'est un animagus ? »

La main d'Arthur trancha l'air et il fut bien le seul.

« - Un Animagus est un sorcier ayant la capacité de se métamorphoser à volonté en l'animal qui convient le mieux à sa personnalité, mais il ne peut pas savoir la forme qu'il prendra avant la fin de son apprentissage. Apprendre à être Animagus est très difficile et nécessite plusieurs années d'apprentissage. C'est pour cette raison que le ministère de la Magie surveille de très près les personnes voulant le devenir.* Aujourd'hui, il n'y a que sept Animagus enregistrés.

\- Très bien, Monsieur…

\- Kirkland. »

Elle sourit. L'anglais savait très bien qu'elle appréciait déjà Allister et Seamus qui étaient dans sa Maison, pour une fois que son nom était un avantage…

« - Comme le disait votre camarade, un Animagus est une personne qui peut se transformer en animal. Malheureusement, tous ceux qui essayent n'y arrivent pas forcement. Encore une fois, ce que disait monsieur Kirkland était véridique : devenir Animagus n'est pas une chose aisée. La preuve avec certaines créatures que l'on retrouve encore aujourd'hui dans la mythologie.

\- Les loups-garous ? Tenta une voix.

\- Les Berserkers. »

Ouvrant grands les yeux, le britannique se tourna à nouveau. Il ne s'était pas trompé : c'était bien Francis qui avait dit ça. Le blond le regardait droit dans les yeux avec un sourire collé au visage.

« - Les Berserkers étaient des guerriers qui revêtaient des peaux d'ours selon la mythologie nordique. Ils réalisaient des rituels et perdaient peu à peu leur humanité. N'étant pas tempérés par les phases lunaires, ils attaquaient quand bon leur semblait et faisait preuve d'une violence rare. » Lâcha t-il d'un trait.

Toute la classe était restée muette sous ses explications, même la sorcière émeraude.

« Et puisque toutes les légendes ont une part de vérité, je suppose qu'il s'agissait plus d'Animagus ayant mal tourné. ajouta t-il en détournant le regard vers la professeur.

\- C'est… tout à fait exact monsieur Bonnefoy. Et bien, 10 points pour Serpentard avec vos deux explications plus que complètes. »

L'anglais fusilla du regard.

 _Il voulait jouer à ça alors ? Très bien, la guerre était lancée…_

« - Donc… Les Beserkers sont des êtres ayant perdu toute humanité qui voulaient devenir Animagus sans en mesurer la dangerosité. Pour une telle métamorphose, il faut avoir de la puissance magique, certes mais également un mental d'acier. Pour empêcher la bête de prendre le dessus sur l'humain. »

Un froid était tombé dans la salle et aucun élève n'osait piper mot.

« - Mais bien-sûr, ce genre d'accident n'existe plus aujourd'hui. Tous les Animagus sont enregistrés. Ceux contrevenant s'exposent à des poursuites. Ajouta-elle. Mais il ne s'agit pas là de notre sujet pour cette année. »

x.x.x.x.x

Le cours s'acheva plus rapidement qu'il n'avait commencé et ils prirent la direction de la Grande Salle pour déjeuner.

« - Franny… commença Gilbert, t'nous avais pas dit qu'tu intéressais aux légendes et trucs du genre~

\- Ces _trucs_ comme tu dis si bien Gil', répondit le blond, sont les sujets que mon père traite. Il est professeur de mythes et légendes.

\- La classe ! S'extasia l'hispanique.

\- Et du coup, poursuivit le francophone avec orgueil, j'ai appris pas mal d'informations en tous genres sur tout ce qui se rapporte à la magie dans l'Histoire. C'est aussi comme ça que mes parents se sont rencontrés. En fait, ma mère était Auror et dans le cadre d'une de ses enquêtes, elle a eu besoin d'informations sur d'anciennes confréries qui vivaient en Italie et qui croyaient à un dieu Soleil.

\- T'as mère est Auror ? s'excita l'albinos, mon père aussi !

\- Elle _était_ , corrigea le blond, après qu'elle eut épousé mon père, ma famille a fait en sorte qu'elle soit démise de ses fonctions.

\- Oh... »

S'asseyant au milieu de la table des verts et argents, ils s'attirèrent les regards des autres premières années de Serpentard. L'explication du blond en cours avait du les impressionner ou les étonner du moins.

Plus loin, le latin repéra Arthur qui déjeunait tranquillement.

Tout seul.

Il fronça les sourcils et se dit qu'il devrait peut-être l'inviter à manger avec eux. Après tout, il était le premier avec qui il avait parlé… Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions par une jeune Serpentarde aux cheveux bruns qui lui demanda plus d'explications sur les Beserkers. Toute la table pendue à ses lèvres lui firent oublier celui qui l'avait pourtant aidé quand il en avait eu besoin. Ainsi, il s'exécuta et enchaîna sur d'autres histoires.

Chacun des élèves, qu'il fut en première, deuxième année ou plus vieux, continuait de suivre ses récits, emporté dans des contrées lointaines, bercé par les mots du français.

Ainsi, il leur conta la légende de la bête du Gévaudan puis celle du Drac, les yeux brillants et le sourire aux lèvres.

x.x.x.x.x

De son côté, Arthur avait finit de manger -pas qu'il eut tellement faim en fait et écoutait, lui aussi, les paroles du blond.

Il aimait l'Histoire. Il l'avait toujours aimée mais il s'intéressait peu aux légendes, vivant déjà dans un monde magique. Et si Charly avait tenté de lui en faire découvrir, seules les fées et les licornes semblaient attirées par lui.

Le français captivait tout le monde, c'était indéniable. Il avait un charisme rare pour un élève de son âge et avait le dont de se faire apprécier.

Lançant un dernier regard sur l'auditoire de son camarade de chambre, Arthur quitta la Grande Salle, seul, comme toujours.

Dehors, le ciel était occulté par des nuages sombres.

Le britannique soupira avant de se diriger vers la blibliothèque. Les Serpentards n'avaient pas cours de l'après-midi et il comptait en profiter pour lire un peu.

x.x.x.x.x

13h15 avait sonné depuis un moment et tous les élèves ayant cours avaient déserté la Grande Salle. Francis avait parlé pendant presque une heure complète sans s'arrêter. Ainsi, il finit son repas à la hâte afin de mettre à profit cette après midi de libre en parcourant le château de fond en combles pour ne plus s'y perdre.

Juste avant de partir, le blond lança un dernier regard vers la place qu'avait occupé Arthur. Il l'avait laissé manger seul finalement… Se promettant de ne plus commettre la même erreur, il suivit Gilbert à travers les dédales qui formaient Poudlard.

« - Mon père connait ce château comme sa poche ! Lança le germanique alors qu'ils sautaient pour attraper un escalier. Il m'a raconté le nombre de fois où il l'avait parcouru avec ses amis, j'suis content d'pouvoir faire pareil ! »

Il fit un clin d'œil à ses deux compagnons qui lui sourirent.

« - Ma mère ne m'en a que peu parlé, moi… râla Francis

\- Roma m'en a aussi raconté des vertes et des pas mûres ! Rigola Antonio. Enfin… Surtout à propos des filles~ »

Ses amis se tournèrent vers lui, de façon synchronisée.

« - Ah oui… commença Gilbert

\- Comme ça t'en connaît pas mal sur les filles… » enchaîna le français.

Le brun rougit, il aurait peut-être du se taire sur ce coup là…

« - Je… C'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

\- T'en fait pas ! On a bien vu comment tu parlais avec Bella tt' à l'heure, n'est-ce pas Franny ?

\- Je suis entièrement d'accord Gil~

\- Z'êtes cons. » fit simplement Antonio avant de détourner le regard vers les tableaux.

Après tout… Il avait quelqu'un qui l'attendait, non ?

Il refixa son attention sur l'escalier qui bougeait un peu trop vite à son goût. Alors qu'ils allaient atteindre une porte, ils changèrent brusquement de direction pour s'arrêter devant un couloir sombre.

« - On descend là, Gil ? Questionna le francophone.

\- Ouais, pourquoi pas. »

Ils entrèrent donc.

Les murs étaient noirs charbon et l'air sec. Il n'y avait aucunes fenêtres et ils avançaient péniblement dans la pénombre.

« - Vous connaissez pas un sort pour voir dans le noir ?

\- T'en as de bien bonnes ! C'est notre premier jour !

\- Ça va, calmer vous… Aïe ! C'était quoi ça ?!

\- Mon pied, idiot.

\- Bah excuse-toi alors !

\- Je m'excuse. T'es content ? Oui~

\- … Fermez-la. J'entends quelqu'un. »

Francis et Antonio s'exécutèrent alors que l'albinos sortait sa baguette.

Ils aperçurent une silhouette et entendirent un « Lumos ! » avant d'être aveuglés par une lumière trop vive après plusieurs minutes d'obscurité.

x.x.x.x.x

Arthur referma le livre. Lui aussi semblait inintéressant. Du moins, il ne risquait pas d'apprendre quelque chose là-dedans.

Chez lui, comme il s'ennuyait à mourir, il avait dévoré tous les livres qui lui étaient passés sous la main. Ainsi, l'intégralité de la bibliothèque de la famille Kirkland avait été lue et relue par ses soins.

Il se leva, rangea l'ouvrage et parti à la recherche d'un sujet plus captivant.

Quittant la section destinée aux premières années, il déboucha sur celle destinées aux troisièmes années. Parcourant les reliures des yeux, son attention fut captée par une reluire noire, sans titre.

Il la saisit et la couverture était tout aussi unie et neutre.

Intrigué, il l'ouvrit.

La première page était blanche, la seconde, quant à elle, était couverte d'une écriture fine et serrée indiquant simplement :

 _The Midnight Duels._

x.x.x.x.x

Devant les trois sorciers se tenait un jeune homme d'une quinzaine d'années, les cheveux châtains et les yeux pers.

Aucun d'entre eux ne le connaissait, pourtant Francis se détendit en voyant son badge de préfet.

« - Je peux savoir ce que vous faites là ? »

La question était légitime mais les garçons mirent un moment avant d'en comprendre le sens.

« - On voulait visiter le château…

\- Cette partie est condamnée, le préfet de votre maison devrait vous l'avoir dit. A quelle maison appartenez-vous ?

\- Serpentard. Répondit le blond, tu es… Le frère d'Arthur, non ? Vous avez les mêmes sourcils et il nous a un peu parlé de toi. »

Le présumé Kirkland ouvrit la bouche, décontenancé et esquissa un geste vers lesdits sourcils.

« - Tu connais Arthur ? Je suis Charly.

\- C'est donc toi… je suis Francis, un… ami d'Arthur. »

Le préfet sourit et serra la main que le francophone lui avait tendue.

« - Par contre, ça ne change pas le fait que ce couloir est interdit d'accès normalement. J'en toucherai deux mots à Mogens. Maintenant suivez-moi je vous prie. »

Il fit volte-face et, la lumière le suivant, força les première années à le suivre.

« - Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici, en fait ? Questionna Gilbert en avisant les murs noircis.

\- Un incendie. Répondit lugubrement Charly. Il s'est déclenché lors de la finale du tournois de Quidditch, en 1987. Ce match opposait Gryffondor à Serpentard et ainsi, il y a eu beaucoup de rumeurs selon lesquelles les Serpentards l'auraient eux-mêmes démarré mais elles ont toutes été démenties par l'enquête.

\- Et donc on a trouvé qui l'avait débuté cet incendie ?

\- Non. L'enquête n'a rien révélé. » finit le Kirkland tandis qu'ils atteignaient l'extrémité du couloir.

Mais il y a une rumeur qui dit… Que quelqu'un est mort ce jour-là. »

x.x.x.x.x

La soirée était bien entamée quand Arthur quitta la bibliothèque.

Le livre qu'il avait finit par emprunter à la main, il se dirigeait vers les cachots quand il tomba nez à nez avec le _Trio Infernal_ et… son frère.

« - Mon lapin ! Lança le blond, récoltant un regard meurtrier de l'interpellé.

\- Toi, tu m'appelles pas comme ça. Charly ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec eux ?

\- Bah je faisais ma patrouille quand j'ai repéré ces garnements dans des couloirs interdits. »

Lesdits garnements, qui se sentaient un peu de trop -et qui voulaient se faire oublier convinrent que c'était le bon moment pour prendre la poudre d'escampette -ou plutôt, de cheminette.

Les deux Kirkland les regardèrent s'éloigner.

« - Alors comme ça tu as réussi à te faire des amis… »

L'anglais se tourna presque mécaniquement vers son frère.

« - Hein ?

\- Bah, le blond, Francis, il m'a dit qu'ils étaient tes amis. Fit le châtain avec un sourire. C'est bien. Je suis content pour toi, p'tit frère. »

Sur ce, il partit. Laissant le Serpentard avec ses questions.

Francis avait dit qu'ils étaient _amis_?

x.x.x.x.x

Le dîner, comme chaque jour, se débuta à 18heures dans la Grande Salle.

Au final, le britannique eut la joie -si l'on peut dire ça comme ça- de ne pas manger tout seul mais en la compagnie de ses compagnons de voyage.

Il le regrettait presque, avec les blagues de Gilbert, les idioties d'Antonio et le fichu sourire du français.

Attrapant une cuisse de poulet, il tenta de se souvenir de son emploi du temps. Si ses souvenirs étaient exacts, ils auraient dès le lendemain leurs premiers cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et de Potions.

Il jeta un regard vers la table des professeurs et croisa le regard froid et inquisiteur du professeur Rogue, directeur de la maison Serpentard et maître des Potions...

* * *

*C'est la scène du livre original.

**Source : Wiki Harry Potter

 **Notes** **:** La scène avec Wingardium Leviosa est inspirée d'un fanart que j'ai trouvé y a un moment et qui m'a fait beaucoup rire~

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

Pirate Cosmique :

Thuthru est effectivement trop chou pour nos santés mentales… Même en l'écrivant, j'ai eu envie de fangirler avec cette bague putain !

J'aime bien l'imaginer flottant un peu dans sa robe~

Voilà la suite !

Hoshiyo2000 :

Ah mais il faut me laisser le temps d'écrire aussi ! XD Et puis ça serait pas drôle si vous aviez tout tout de suite~

Ouais, à la base je voulais mettre le Magic Trio à Serpentard aussi mais je me suis dit que ça en ferrait trop dans c'te maison !

Le cours de potion arrive, patience… patience…

Si ça peut te rassurer, j'ai fait beaucoup de recherches pour cette fic' ^^

J'espère bien te faire re-découvrir certaines choses~

Oui… J'avoue, je suis méchante avec lui… Mais si ça peut te rassurer, 'y'en à d'autres qui vont s'en prendre dans la poire *cœur*

Qui sait ? ;)

Merci et see ya !

x.x.x.x.x

Ce chapitre m'a fait un peu chier à écrire mais il est là, pas en retard !

(sérieux, je suis trop fière XD)

Une pitite citation pour finir :

 _« J'espère que vous êtes contents de vous, on aurait pu se faire tuer, ou pire, être renvoyés. »_

Mais c'est la réplique de Ron après qui m'a achevée en fait… Surtout dans le film en VO, Ruppert est épique ! XD

Bref.

KISS KISS,

-MDH


	6. Chapitre 5 : The Midnight Duels

Hi !

-enfin bonsoir, plutôt~

Cha va, vous ?

Bon, en dépit de ce petit passage, je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire en fait XD

Et vu que je suis en retard,

je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et un bon lundi !

(j'aime vous le rappeler, mais dîtes-vous que je me lève à 6h15 demain si ça peut vous rassurer… *soupire*)

* * *

 **Chapitre V :** **The Midnight Duels**

Le soleil était à peine levé quand Francis ouvrit les yeux. En fait, il n'avait pas vraiment fermé l'œil de la nuit.

Parce que, bien qu'il ne l'ai pas paru durant le dîner, il avait passé la soirée à réfléchir à propos de ce couloir brûlé. _Il n'y avait aucun suspect, hein ?_

C'était étrange, selon lui que l'on ai pas poussé plus loin. Surtout s'il y avait bien eu un mort, comme la rumeur le disait.

Mais… après tout ce n'était qu'une rumeur. N'est-ce pas ?

x.x.x.x.x

Arthur leva les yeux, le courrier arrivait.

Bon, il savait déjà qu'il n'aurait rien mais pour le principe, il le fit.

Bien-sûr, l'Univers avait choisi ce jour là pour se foutre de lui et une lettre sans la moindre indications tomba devant lui.

Il la saisi, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Elle venait de son père, sans aucun doute. Mais le plus perturbant était qu'il prenne la peine de lui écrire.

Etait-ce pour le prévenir qu'il avait oublié quelque chose ? Non, il n'avait sûrement même pas remarqué qu'Arthur avait pris le petit carnet bordeaux vierge sur la commode.

Pour lui intimer de rentrer ? Il l'ignorait quand il était à la maison, quelle serait la différence ?

Pour le reprocher quelque chose ? Il le faisait depuis toujours et Arthur n'avait rien fait qui méritait une correction.

Alors, de ses mains tremblantes, le petit blond ouvrit l'enveloppe. Le papier était rêche, autant que son père et sa couleur jaunâtre rappelait son teint.

Le message était court et abrupte :

 _« - Arthur,_

 _J'ai appris par tes frères que dès demain tu aurais ta première leçon de vol. J'ai envoyé un hibou à Dumbledore pour t'en dispenser. Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu nous humilies. Je t'interdis donc formellement de t'approcher d'un balai, sous quelque motif que ce soit._

 _-W. Kirkland. »_

Le britannique retint un haut-le-cœur, la main sur la bouche. Il tentait de retrouver une respiration régulière.

Alors c'était ça qui préoccupait son père ? C'était pour cela, ce regard froid et méprisant qu'il lui avait jeté quand il avait regardé ce balai sur le Chemin de Traverse ?

Tout ça pour ça… Parce qu'il avait honte de lui...

x.x.x.x.x

Quand Francis entra dans la Grande Salle ce jour-là, il ne s'attendait pas à voir Arthur qui se dirigeait à grands pas vers la table des Gryffondors. Il s'arrêta ensuite s'arrêter devant un rouquin de plusieurs années leur aîné, Allister Kirkland, si ses souvenirs étaient exacts.

Il se hâta de rejoindre son lapin pour comprendre cette soudaine colère.

« - C'est toi qui lui a dit ! criait le blondinet. Tu ne pouvais pas t'en empêcher ! »

Son vis à vis restait de marbre tandis que des larmes perlaient aux creux des yeux du jeune anglais.

« - Il me hait… continua Arthur. Vous me haïssez tous de toute façon ! Pour vous je ne suis rien ! Je suis inutile, un moins-que-rien ! »

Le français était complètement perdu, il s'approcha du britannique pour le prendre dans ses bras mais celui-ci le repoussa violemment. Francis n'avait jamais vu autant de douleur dans ses deux émeraudes.

« - Et toi… Tu es comme les autres ! »

Sur ce, il s'enfuit en courant.

Le latin se tourna vers Allister.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Une histoire de famille... »

x.x.x.x.x

Arthur claqua brutalement la porte de sa chambre et lança la lettre maintenant réduite à une misérable boule de papier.

Il pleurait maintenant, des larmes de rage mêlées à celles de tristesse.

Assis sur son lit, Arthur jeta un coup d'œil au réveil sur la table de chevet. L'heure du premier cours allait sonner. Pourtant, il ne comptait pas y aller.

 _Parce qu'il ne veulent pas de moi_ , s'était-il répété.

Mais alors… Pourquoi continuait-il de fixer la porte dans l'espoir que Francis vienne le consoler ?

Après avoir fixer la petite horloge quelques minutes, il décida d'oublier un peu cet idiot. Son regard tomba alors sur le livre qu'il avait emprunté à la bibliothèque.

Il l'intriguait.

C'est vrai, après tout, un livre sans couverture n'est pas habituel… Et il lui permettrait sans doute de se distraire. S'il était si inutile et honteux que ça, ça ne ferrait rien qu'il manque les cours de toute façon…

x.x.x.x.x

Le blond, assis seul à sa table, fixait la porte avec l'espoir que son anglais préféré arrive. Celui-ci n'avait pas montré signe de vie depuis qu'il avait quitté la Grande Salle en courant.

Le latin commençait à s'inquiéter, Arthur n'était pas le genre de personne à rater des cours…

x.x.x.x.x

Son exemplaire de _Midnight Duels_ sous le bras, le Serpentard marchait d'un pas résolu. Il ne savait pas vraiment où il allait mais une chose était sûre : il voulait être seul.

En déambulant dans les couloirs, il finit par en trouver un désert.

Il s'assit dans un coin et replia ses jambes sur lui-même, formant ainsi une sorte de petite boule empêtrée dans un drap noir. Le livre posé sur ses cuisses, il invoqua un sort de lumière pour lire.

x.x.x.x.x

Leur deuxième heures commençait avec le professeur McGonagall, celle-ci remarqua rapidement l'absence d'Arthur mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Assis à côté de Gilbert tandis qu'Antonio était une nouvelle fois à la même table de Bella, Francis attendait que cette heure-ci et la prochaine passe rapidement pour pouvoir chercher le britannique. Il voulait des explications, il les aurait !

x.x.x.x.x

Le livre semblait en fait être une sorte de journal de bord.

Encore plus intrigué, le britannique commença sa lecture…

 _13 augosto 1098, Italia :_

 _La Première croisade a commencé il y a maintenant deux ans. Les Moldus ont le don de se battre pour des choses futiles. Du côté des Sorciers, une confrérie nouvelle a vu le jour. Portée par cette croisade, elle cherche à imposer son idée d'un dieu du Soleil qui aurait créé les Sorciers comme une race parfaite pour purifier le monde. Tandis que nous avons fêté i peine six ans le centenaire de Poudlard, elle cherche à en faire un lieu réservé à l'élite, pour y apprendre aux enfants à vénérer le dieu Soleil,_ Il Dio Sole _, comme ils l'appelent._

 _Je commence à avoir peur que ce culte des "sang pûrs" ne devienne chose courante, de nombreuses familles commencent déjà s'affirmer comme élite._

Arthur fronça les sourcils, ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de livre que l'on trouve habituellement dans une bibliothèque d'école. Toutefois, cette histoire l'intriguait, il voulait en savoir plus.

Il sauta quelques pages, pour avancer plus rapidement.

 _25 frebrero 1484, España :_

 _Les Enfants du Soleil semblent s'être alliés avec l'Inquisition, ce qui est un comble quand on connaît leurs pratiques. Ils ont l'air décidé à faire tomber leurs plus farouches opposants. Je me demande combien de temps leurs massacres seront encore tolérés._

 _Le culte de leur dieu Soleil s'étend à travers le monde, il arrive à se propager lentement en Asie. Les Moldus sont aisément manipulables, j'ai peur que cela ne tourne mal._

Le blond s'arrêta dans sa lecture, il n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette histoire. Cela avait piqué sa curiosité et il était décidé à continuer.

 _07 julho 1493, Portugal :_

 _Le nouveau monde est peuplé, c'est maintenant sûr. La seule question que nous nous posons est de savoir s'il y a effectivement des Sorciers et s'ils sont décidés à nous aider._

 _Parce que maintenant… la guerre fait rage._

x.x.x.x.x

Arrivé dans leur chambre commune, Francis ne trouva aucune trace du britannique.

Avec un soupir, il se laissa donc tomber sur le lit de ce dernier, plongeant la tête dans son cousin, il grogna un bon coup.

Pourquoi Arthur refusait-il toujours son aide ?

« - Fichu orgueil anglais ! » souffla t-il en se relevant.

Alors qu'il allait quitter la pièce, il aperçu, près de la fenêtre, une boulette de papier.

x.x.x.x.x

 _15 juillet 1789, France :_

 _Les parisiens ont pris la Bastille, je pense qu'il y avait des sorciers parmi eux, bien qu'ils aient l'interdiction d'utiliser la magie devant les Moldus à cause du Code international du secret magique. Malgré tout, même si la confrérie des Enfants du Soleil ont perdu de leur pouvoir d'antan, je crains qu'ils ne veuillent tenter quelque coup d'état maintenant, au vu de leur ancien accord avec la Monarchie._

 _Le point positif est que maintenant, la France comme les nouvellement créés, États-Unis, ne sont plus soumis à l'autorité d'un roi._

 _Vive la France !_

La dernière phrase arracha un sourire au petit blond, les français critiquaient l'orgueil anglais mais ils n'en étaient pas moins dépourvus.

Il sauta à nouveau quelques pages, les différentes personnes ayant écrit commençaient à se perdre dans leurs propos et à oublier la Confrérie.

Pourtant, il voulait savoir, lui !

 _2nd November 1890, England :_

 _Hogwarts a un nouveau directeur : Phineas Nigellus Black. J'espère que celui-ci arriva à faire face aux complots et à résister aux pots-de-vin, sinon, je ne donne pas cher de l'éducation de nos descendants…_

 _27\. März 1916, Deutschland :_

 _La Grande Guerre fait rage. Certains sorciers se rallient à un dirigeant mais la plupart tentent de rester neutre. La confrérie semble prendre part au conflit du côté de l'Entente. Le problème étant qu'on ne sait jamais ce qu'ils comptent faire._

 _Nous avons récemment réussi à capturer quelques disciples des Enfants du Soleil, ils ont été envoyé à Azkaban. Ils parleront d'ici peu._

L'anglais avala sa salive, il savait qu'à cette époque, les Moldus utilisaient certaines méthodes peu catholiques pour faire parler les prisonniers et il ne douta pas que les sorciers aient fait de même.

 _10\. Oktober 1918, Preuβe :_

 _Les prisonniers ont parlé. Après deux ans d'interrogatoire, ils nous ont livré un secret très important qui risque de nous être utile par la suite._

 _Il s'agit de la méthode que les_ anciens _de leur secte_ _utilisent_ _, afin »_

La page était en partie brûlée et on ne distinguait donc plus la fin.

Arthur haussa ses sourcils fournis, cela ressemblait de moins en moins à un livre qu'on trouvait à disposition des élèves.

Il faudra qu'il aille en parler à un professeur ou-

…

Non, il était seul.

En se mordant la lèvre, il se remit sur ses pieds, c'est bien de lire mais il commençait à avoir faim.

« - Nox ! »

x.x.x.x.x

Francis avait passé tout le cours de potions à réfléchir à la lettre qu'il avait trouvée.

Alors c'était ça qui avait mis Arthur dans cet état ?

Lui-même avait été écœuré en lisant le message, comment pouvait-on simplement envoyer ça à un enfant ?

Quand enfin la cloche sonna, il fila vers sa chambre sans prendre le temps d'attendre ses deux compagnons.

Il voulait voir Arthur. Et il aurait ses réponses cette fois ! Pas question de laisser encore son lapin seul.

Il arriva pour la seconde fois dans une chambre vide. Poussant un juron, il frappa le mur à sa droite. Mur qui se révéla être mou à vrai dire…

Il leva donc la tête pour croiser les yeux perçants du britannique.

« - Aïe. » Lâcha celui-ci.

Le francophone sourit avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

« - Tu es revenu…

\- Je ne suis allé nulle-part. »

Le petit blond toujours dans les bras, le plus vieux glissa sa tête dans son cou.

« - Idiot, je me suis inquiété aujourd'hui. »

L'anglais ne pu retenir lui aussi, un sourire et, mettant sa mauvaise foi de côté quelques secondes, rendit son étreinte au français.

« - Je… suis désolé pour ce matin, ce n'était pas contre toi que j'étais en colère. »

Francis sentit sa détermination faiblir en sentant Arthur encore tout chamboulé par les événements. Il se recula pour regarder l'anglophone dans les yeux.

« - Ce n'est rien, tu avais une bonne raison je suppose. » fit-il en serrant la lettre au fond de sa poche.

Finalement, il allait devoir chercher ses réponses auprès de quelqu'un d'autre…

x.x.x.x.x

Arthur reposa le livre sur sa table de chevet, même s'il l'intriguait plus que de raison, il le continuerai plus tard. Pour l'instant, il devait aller régler cette histoire d'absence…

Auprès du professeur Rogue.

Francis avait bien proposé de l'accompagner, Gilbert et Antonio qui étaient arrivés par la suite avait même acquiescé. Malheureusement, le britannique, qui avait retrouvé sa mauvaise foi, déclina l'offre, lançant un ''stupid frog'' pour la forme. Il n'y avait rien eu de méchant, juste cette réplique pour faire comme si tout était redevenu normal.

Il marchait désormais en direction des cachots, où il trouverait le professeur de potions à coup sûr.

Arrivé devant la porte de bois, il donna deux coups secs. Un ''entrez'' lugubre se fit entendre et il pénétra dans le bureau.

Le professeur Rogue était un homme très grand et aux cheveux gras -Francis avait poussé un cri en avisant sa chevelure-, le genre qui ne souriait que de façon sadique. Il portait une robe noir corbeau dont il appréciait faire claquer les pans -pour ajouter à l'effet qu'il produisait déjà sur les élèves.

Il était actuellement le nez plongé dans un parchemin qui semblait dater d'il y avait plusieurs siècles.

« - Monsieur Kirkland, puis-je savoir pourquoi vous n'avez pas assisté à vos cours aujourd'hui ? Questionna t-il de sa voix traînante sans prendre la peine de relever le nez.

\- Je… J'ai du faire face à des problèmes familiaux, si l'on peut dire… »

Le maître des Potions lever les yeux et fixa Arthur de son regard perçant.

« - Je vois… Et… quels étaient ses… problèmes ?

\- Je… Suis dans l'incapacité de vous en parler monsieur. Répondit le britannique avec un courage qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

\- Vraiment ? »

L'homme se leva de son siège et tourna autour du blond comme un vautour le ferrait autour d'une carcasse.

« - Hum… Je laisse passer, pour cette fois. Mais ne vous avisez pas de recommencer. »

Arthur regarda le sorcier se rasseoir et replonger dans sa lecture.

Avant de sortir, il se tourna vers le professeur.

« - Monsieur, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret… Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous me laissez partir comme ça ?

\- Vous êtes effectivement trop indiscret, même pour un Serpentard. »

L'anglais hocha la tête et fit volte-face.

« - J'ai l'impression de me revoir à votre âge » résonna juste avant qu'il ne referme le pan de bois.

x.x.x.x.x

« - Alors il ne t'a pas puni ?

\- Non. Fit Arthur d'un ton qui se voulait supérieur. Pas même une retenue. »

Il avait tout de même rapporté à ses compagnons de chambre son entrevue avec le directeur de Serpentard, réputé pour être sévère. Enfin… Tout, sauf la dernière phrase.

Assis sur le lit d'Antonio, ses trois camarades lui faisaient face, semblant à la limite de l'apoplexie.

« - Mais c'pas juste ! Grogna Gilbert. J'me suis pris un parchemin entier à r'copier pour jeudi just' parc'que j'ai voulu faire exploser la potion de Roderich !

\- Oui mais quelle idée aussi. Lâcha Antonio.

\- Hé toi c'est bon ! J't'ai vu, j'te signale, en métamorphose, tu dévorais littéralement Bella des yeux !

\- N'importe quoi ! Se plaignit l'hispanique, tu racontes que des bétises ! »

Ainsi, pendant qu'ils se battaient et que Francis tentait de les séparer, Arthur comprit enfin ce qu'était une vie normale pour un enfant de 11ans. Ou… presque 11ans, parce que lui n'avait pas encore atteint cet âge.

Mais dans à peine deux mois, ça serait le cas. Oui… Dans à peine deux mois, cela serait son anniversaire. _Leur_ anniversaire.

Il croisa le regard inquiet du français et lui sourit pour le rassurer. Malheureusement, c'était un sourire vide.

Et dire qu'il avait oublié, pendant un instant… Pourquoi son père le détestait. Pourquoi il aurait mieux fait de ne pas naître.

x.x.x.x.x

La semaine continua son cours sans que rien ne vienne perturber le quotidien de nos jeunes sorciers.

Rien n'avait changé, en apparence, Gilbert tentait d'approcher Elizabetha mais se prenait râteau sur râteau, Antonio discutait avec Bella durant leur cours en commun, Francis embêtait Arthur et celui-ci suivait les cours tant bien que mal.

Il avait effectivement été dispensé de cours de vol -à la grande surprise de _presque_ tous les autres Serpentard mais s'était révélé avoir un bon niveau en botanique. Il cherchait toujours des informations sur le livre mystérieux sans succès et Francis cherchait à découvrir quel secret il cachait exactement.

Une seule chose était sûre.

Il n'était vraiment pas habituel, ce livre.

 _Midnight Duels_...

* * *

Voili pour aujourd'hui~

(oui, je fais des rîmes au passage XD)

C'te chapitre est quand même plus centré sur Thuthur mais je vais tâcher de rééquilibrer le tout plus tard~

J'ai tâché de faire quelques petites recherches donc si vous voyez des incohérences, n'hésitez pas, je ferrai de mon mieux pour corriger tout ça ! ;)

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

Molly Phantomhive :

C'est bonsoir pour le coup -même si, en fait, j'ai du lire ta review le matin~

Bah écoute, à part le manque de sommeil, ça roule ma poule ! XD

Pour ta défense, il m'arrive de le faire *soupire* souvent en fait…

Merci du coup~ ;) -parce que ça veut dire que tu aimes bien~

J'ai aussi du mal avec le cross-over, surtout avec Hetalia, mais les Pottertalia sont tellement épique la plupart du temps XD -c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai voulu rajouter ma pierre à l'édifice (parce que celui français n'est pas bien grand, quoi…)

Ça me fais plaisir que tu ai tenté et que tu ai apprécié :) J'ai toujours des doutes quant à l'intrigue ou les perso' donc c'est cool d'avoir des avis~

En toute honnêteté, moi-même, je n'aime pas trop qu'on mélange les personnages, alors je le fais pas~ -ça me perturbe aussi par moment alors je te comprends tout-à-fait ;)

Moi aussi j'adore les mythes et légendes -je pense qu'on s'en doute du coup XD et j'avoue être assez fière d'avoir réussi à caser tout ça~

Ouais, je suis franchement méchante avec lui, pauv' Iggy…

Hum… Qui sait ? XP P'êt' bin qu'oui, p'têt' bin qu'non ! (mais sache que je shippe le Spamano aussi~)

Bref, bref... (j'aime ce mot XD) et j'aime bien tes pavés, moi~ ;)

Et bien, voilà la suite !

(Ne m'en parle pas, j'ai trop de projeeeeeeets ! X( )

See ya !

Hishiyo2000 :

Merki pitite myrtille (ne me demande pas pourquoi j'ai mis ce surnom, c'est v'nu sur le coup XD)

Wow… T'es trop mimi~ (merci, merci, sérieux)

Oui ! 'faut vraiment que je sois plus gentille avec lui -ce qui n'est absolument pas le cas dans ce chapitre en plus... *soupire* J'aime trop quand il est tout seul et que y a Franny qui arrive pour le consoler et le taquiner un peu en fait~

Enfin, oui :) J'arrive à trouver un fil conducteur ! *la fille trop fière* XD

J'aime les secrets ! Rien de mieux pour nouer des liens ou les détruire~ *cœur*

Méééé non ! Je vais pas laisser Thuthur tout seul ! -Quand même ! Après je dis pas que sa vie sera rose bonbon… Vi ! Les licornes c'est tout mignon en plus~ -les fées c'est plus agaçant par contre *grrr* Il n'avait que ça à faire chez lui : apprendre alors ouais, il est intelligent )  
Merci encore ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu !

x.x.x.x.x

Bref.

KISS KISS,

-MDH

PS : Et merci à ma petite patate bouillie aka JiiKaa pour le Beta-read~


	7. Bonus 1 : X

_Heeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyy !_

 _Bon, aujourd'hui ce n'est pas un chapitre mais plutôt un bonus~_

 _-comprendre ici que le chapitre 6 n'est pas achevé, à peine commencé en fait... *soupire*-_

 _En fait ma semaine à venir est hyper chargée (plein de préparatifs avec la sortie d'HP -et donc des soirées-, une sortie au théâtre -carrément, ouais- et... des cours.)_

 _Bref, parce que c'est pas qu'on s'en fout mais un peu beaucoup~_

 _Bonne lecture et..._

 _Lisez des mangas/livres ~_

 _(je sais pas quoi dire d'autre, désolée)_

* * *

 _ **Serpentard : **_

/Arthur Kirkland

 **Anniversaire :** 31 décembre

 **Statut sanguin :** Sang Pur

 **Baguette :** Crin de licorne, chêne anglais, rigide, 23,75 cm

 **Animal :** Aucun

 **Famille connue :** Williams Kirkland (père), Allister Kirkland (frère), Siohban Kirkland (sœur), Charly Kirkland (frère), Seamus Kirkland (frère)

 **x.x.x.x.x**

/Francis Bonnefoy

 **Anniversaire :** 14 juillet

 **Statut sanguin :** Sang mêlé (et sang de Vélane)

 **Baguette :** Crin de Sombral, aubépine, semi-souple, 28,5cm

 **Animal :** Chouette effraie

 **F** **amille connue :** Marianne Bonnefoy (mère-ancienne aurore), Pierre Bonnefoy (père-professeur de Mythes  & légendes)

 **x.x.x.x.x**

/Antonio Carriedo Fernández

 **Anniversaire :** 12 février

 **Statut sanguin :** Sang mêlé

 **Baguette :** Plume de phénix, saule, semi-souple, 26,25cm

 **Animal :** X

 **F** **amille connue :** « Grand-père Roma »

 **x.x.x.x.x**

/Gilbert Beilschmidt

 **Anniversaire :** 18 janvier

 **Statut sanguin :** Sang pûr

 **Baguette :** Ventricule de dragon, cèdre, souple, 27,75cm

 **Animal :** Poussin (Gilbird)

 **F** **amille connue :** Ludwig (petit frère), père-auror

 **x.x.x.x.x**

/Meï Xiao

 **Anniversaire :** 25 octobre

 **Statut sanguin :** Sang mêlé

 **Baguette :** X

 **Animal :** Chat

 **F** **amille connue :** X

 **x.x.x.x.x**

/Mogens Vermeulen (préfet & attanquant)

 **Anniversaire :** X

 **Statut sanguin :** Né moldu

 **Baguette :** X

 **Animal :** X

 **F** **amille connue :** Bella Vermeulen

 **x.x.x.x.x**

 _ **Gryffondor** **:**_

/Allister Kirkland (attaquant et capitaine)

 **Anniversaire :** X

 **Statut sanguin :** Sang pur

 **Baguette :** X

 **Animal :** X

 **F** **amille connue :** Voir Arthur

 **x.x.x.x.x**

/Seamus Kirkland (batteur)

 **Anniversaire :** X

 **Statut sanguin :** Sang pur

 **Baguette :** X

 **Animal :** X

 **F** **amille connue :** Voir Arthur

 **x.x.x.x.x**

/Matthias Køhler

 **Anniversaire :** 05 juin

 **Statut sanguin :** Sang mêlé

 **Baguette :** Plume de phénix, houx, souple , 29,25cm

 **Animal :** X

 **Famille connue :** X

 **x.x.x.x.x**

/Elizabetha Héderváry

 **Anniversaire :** 08 juin

 **Statut sanguin :** Sang mêlé

 **Baguette :** Poil de troll, cèdre

 **Animal :** X

 **Famille connue :** X

 **x.x.x.x.x**

/Feliks Łukasiewicz

 **Anniversaire :** 22 juillet

 **Statut sanguin :** Né moldu

 **Baguette :** Crin de licorne, orme

 **Animal :** X

 **Famille connue :** X

 **x.x.x.x.x**

/Roshaun Aboya Jamar

 **Anniversaire :** 01 octobre

 **Statut sanguin :** Sang pur

 **Baguette :** X

 **Animal :** X

 **Famille connue :** X

 **x.x.x.x.x**

 _ **Serdaigle** **:**_

/Charly Kirkland

 **Anniversaire :** X

 **Statut sanguin :** Sang pur

 **Baguette :** X

 **Animal :** X

 **F** **amille connue :** Voir Arthur

 **x.x.x.x.x**

/Roderich Edelstein

 **Anniversaire :** 26 octobre

 **Statut sanguin :** Sang pur

 **Baguette :** Cheveux de Vélane, cyprès

 **Animal :** X

 **F** **amille connue :** X

 **x.x.x.x.x**

/Toris Laurinaitis

 **Anniversaire :** 16 février

 **Statut sanguin :** Sang mêlé

 **Baguette :** Crin de Kelpy, lierre

 **Animal :** X

 **F** **amille connue :** X

 **x.x.x.x.x**

/Lukas Bondevik

 **Anniversaire :** 17 mai

 **Statut sanguin :** Sang pur

 **Baguette :** Poil de Troll, mélèze, semi-souple, 22,5cm

 **Animal :** X

 **F** **amille connue :** X

 **x.x.x.x.x**

/Belward Oxenstierna

 **Anniversaire :** 06 juin

 **Statut sanguin :** Sang pur

 **Baguette :** Ventricule de dragon, cerisier, 31,25cm

 **Animal :** X

 **F** **amille connue :** X

 **x.x.x.x.x**

/Vash Zwingli

 **Anniversaire :** 01 août

 **Statut sanguin :** Sang pur

 **Baguette :** X

 **Animal :** X

 **F** **amille connue :** X

 **x.x.x.x.x**

 _ **Poufsouffle** **:**_

/Siohban Kirkland (préfète)

 **Anniversaire :** X

 **Statut sanguin :** Sang pur

 **Baguette :** X

 **Animal :** X

 **F** **amille connue :** Voir Arthur

 **x.x.x.x.x**

/Ivan Braginski

 **Anniversaire :** 30 décembre

 **Statut sanguin :** Sang pur

 **Baguette :** Crin de Kelpy, chêne rouge, rigide, 32cm

 **Animal :** X

 **F** **amille connue :** Une petite sœur

 **x.x.x.x.x**

/Bella Vermeulen

 **Anniversaire :** 21 juillet

 **Statut sanguin :** Née moldu

 **Baguette :** Corail, poirier

 **Animal :** X

 **F** **amille connue :** Mogens Vermeulen

 **x.x.x.x.x**

/Héraclès Karpusi

 **Anniversaire :** 28 octobre

 **Statut sanguin :** Sang mêlé

 **Baguette :** Plume de phénix, hêtre

 **Animal :** X

 **F** **amille connue :** X

 **x.x.x.x.x**

/Tino Väinämöinen

 **Anniversaire :** 06 décembre

 **Statut sanguin :** Né moldu

 **Baguette :** Crin de licorne, noyer noir, souple, 24cm

 **Animal :** X

 **F** **amille connue :** X

 **x.x.x.x.x**

/VladGheàrghe

 **Anniversaire :** 01 décembre

 **Statut sanguin :** Sang pur

 **Baguette :** Ventricule de dragon, if

 **Animal :** X

 **F** **amille connue :** X

* * *

 **Note :** "X" signifie non-renseigné et non pas inexistant

* * *

En espérant que ça vous aura aidés pour la suite de l'histoire~

 **Réponse à la review** **:**

Statice-law:

Ouais, OK, c'est pas hyper tôt mais c'est trop tôt pour moi quand même ! (je suis une couche tard en vrai *sight*)

J'avoue, pourquoi tu dors pas ?! XD Putain mais je tiendrais tellement pas à ta place ! -au passage, merci, ta review m'a rappelé de mettre mon réveil XD

J'aime faire souffrir Thuthur~ Et je crois que c'est de pire en pire, je vais finir par écrire un truc vraiment trash... Et je vais adorer ça ! *cœurs*

Merci ;) Le prochain chapitre devrait donc arriver d'ici deux semaines~

KISS KISS,

-MDH


	8. Chapitre 6 : Halloween

_Coucou mes p'tites citrouilles~_

 _(oui, j'ai une fucking semaine de retard mais pour m'excuser, je vous propose quelques informations sur la deuxième année de nos héros à Poudlard)_

 _A la base, je devais donc publier la semaine dernière mais je suis allée à la Comic-Con et j'ai vu Nyo!England putain ! J'étais tellement contente que j'ai eu le sourire toute la journée XD -et en rentrant, j'ai vu un bâtiment avec HERACLES écrit en bleu dessus donc... je me devais de la mettre dans ce chapitre ;) -_

 _Donc voici le chapitre 6 pour Halloween et j'espère qu'il vous plaira~_

 _Au passage, j'ai remarqué -bien que j'essaie de faire en sorte que ce ne soit pas trop le cas- que les personnages sont peu OOC sur les bords. Bien-sûr, leur caractère évoluera au fur et à mesure des années mais voilà quoi… Je voulais juste préciser~ (parce que Francis qui raconte des blagues salaces ou fait des remarques au contenu assez explicite à 11ans c'est un peu limite -le fait que j'ai commencé à faire ce genre de vannes avec mes potes en cinquième n'est pas une raison-)_

 _Enjoy et joyeux Halloween~ *cœurs*_

 _(j'ai l'impression que mes avant-propos n'ont plus aucun sens... XD)_

* * *

 **Chapitre VI : Halloween**

La première idée de Francis avait été d'aller voir Charly. En effet, le préfet était le seul membre de la fratrie d'Arthur qu'il connaissait.

Ainsi, sa robe de sorcier tombant sur son épaule et en baillant tout son soûl, il se leva ce samedi avec l'intention de trouver le Serdaigle.

Il s'était levé tôt afin que le britannique qui lui servait de camarade de chambre ne remarque rien et était descendu dans la Grande Salle pour y déjeuner. C'est avec un grand sourire qu'il trouva celui qu'il cherchait -bien qu'il n'ai pas eu à chercher à vrai dire- assis seul, la tête plongée dans un livre. Il eut un pincement au cœur en repensant à la raison pour laquelle il devait lui parler et inspira un bon coup avant d'avancer d'un air déterminé vers la table des bleus et bronzes.

Arrivé en face du châtain, il se racla la gorge. Celui-ci releva les yeux, semblant sortir de sa bulle.

« - Oui ? »

Un instant, il sembla ne pas le reconnaître puis un éclair passa dans ses yeux et il sourit.

« - Francis, c'est ça ? »

Le francophone hocha la tête et s'assit sans prendre gare au fait que ce n'était pas sa table -il n'y avait presque personne à cette heure de toute façon.

« - Je voulais te parler d'Arthur.

\- Bonjour, déjà.

\- Oui, bonjour, s'impatienta le blond. Donc. Comme je disais je voulais te parler d'Arthur. »

Le plus vieux acquiesça en se servant un bol de céréales, l'invitant à développer. Le latin remua un peu sur son banc, un peu gêné de son indiscrétion.

« - Je voulais savoir… Pourquoi votre père agit ainsi avec Thuthur... »

Charly haussa les sourcils de surprise.

« - Comment est-ce que tu peux savoir ça, toi ? »

 **x.x.x.x.x**

Arthur s'étira avant de sortir de son lit.

La lumière crue éclairait le lit déjà vide du français tandis que l'anglophone percevait toujours les respirations lourdes des deux autres sorciers.

Tout en se demandant où pouvait bien être passé le troisième larron de la petite bande, il enfila un pull et attrapa _Midnight Duels_. L'automne se faisait de plus en plus sentir et l'air frais s'engouffrait facilement dans les cachots, frigorifiant les verts et argents. C'est avec un tremblement qu'Arthur entra donc dans la salle commune, son précieux livre à la main.

Il y avait très peu d'élèves. La plupart profitait encore de l'accalmie de la rentrée pour dormir. Arthur descendit les escaliers et croisa les orbes vertes teintées de jaune de Salazar Serpentard, fondateur de la Maison. Celui-ci fit couler son regard sur le jeune sorcier et Arthur sentit un frémissement le traverser en se disant qu'il avait partagé les idéaux de la Confrérie -ce n'était pas un secret que le Fondateur détestait les né-moldus.

L'anglais passa donc rapidement son chemin, prenant soin de ne pas regarder l'immense baie vitrée qui donnait sur le lac. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester l'eau ! Surtout cette eau trouble où on ne pouvait voir plus loin que quelques mètres…

Réprimant un nouveau frisson il sortit en direction de la Grande Salle, bien décidé à se réchauffer à l'aide d'un thé ou quoi-que-ce-soit de chaud.

La pièce était déjà remplie de dizaines de chuchotements quand il y pénétra. Chez les Poufsouffles, il repéra la touffe châtain de Vlad et se dirigea vers lui. Tant pis pour ce qu'on pensait d'un Serpentard à la table des Jaunes et Noirs.q

« - Bonjour, fit-il simplement au roumain alors qu'il prenait place à côté de lui.

\- Salut, répondit le Poufsouffle du tac au tac. Dis… Tu savais qu'il y avait un festin pour Halloween toi ? »

Arthur se figea dans son mouvement pour se servir du jus de citrouille. Son cœur s'accéléra soudainement et, alors qu'il voulut répondre, aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

 **x.x.x.x.x**

« - Alors ? » s'agaça encore le francophone.

Charly prit un longue gorgée de thé avant de le fixer dans les yeux.

« - C'est…

\- Si tu me dis une ''longue histoire'', ça va pas le faire. »

Le plus vieux sourit, amusé par la brusquerie des premières années.

« - Non, j'allais plutôt dire que c'était une histoire dont tu ferrais mieux de parler avec Allister, j'étais trop jeune à l'époque. »

Francis cligna des yeux.

« - Al- Allister ?

\- Oui, dit simplement le préfet, il consulta sa montre avant d'ajouter, et il doit être en train de s'entraîner à l'heure qu'il est. »

Le français se rassit, considérant la chose. Il resta à fixer le vide pendant une minute avant de se lever.

« - D'accord. J'y vais ! »

 **x.x.x.x.x**

Arthur vit passer un éclair blond de l'autre côté de la table et, en reconnaissant son compagnon de chambrée, il l'interpella mais n'obtint aucune réponse.

Il avait cru y voir une bonne occasion pour oublier le sujet dans lequel les Jaunes et Noirs s'étaient embarqués. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, écoutant ses battements de cœur reprendre un rythme régulier. Il allait sérieusement devoir apprendre à cacher ce genre de réaction s'il voulait rester tranquille jusqu'à la fin de ses études.

 **x.x.x.x.x**

Francis sentit une certaines fierté l'envahir alors qu'il foulait le gazon du terrain de Quidditch. Bien-sûr il n'était pas là pour jouer mais il espérait de tout cœur que ce soit le cas bientôt.

Oubliant ses rêves de gloire, il repéra rapidement la chevelure rousse du Kirkland au milieu d'un groupe de rouges et ors.

 **x.x.x.x.x**

« - Donc… Charly t'as demandé de t'adresser à moi ?… Ouais, j'suppose que j'suis le mieux placé pour te répondre. »

Francis hocha la tête.

« - Je t'écoute. »

Allister soupira avant de se frotter la nuque.

« - A vrai dire, c'est un sujet dont on ne parle presque jamais. C'est comme… devenu normal. Je sais, c'est horrible de dire ça et même si c'est un nabot, c'est mon nabot et tsundere de frère et…

\- Et ?

\- Notre père déteste Arthur parce que notre mère est morte à cause de lui. »

 **x.x.x.x.x**

Le français marchait d'un air absent vers le dortoir des Serpentard dans l'espoir d'y trouver Gilbert et Antonio. Il devait leur en parler.

Et peut-être verrait-il aussi Arthur ?

Il fallait qu'il lui parle.

Dans la grande salle commune aux teintes d'émeraude, il trouva ses deux compères en pleine partie rédaction de leur devoir de métamorphose.

« - Dis Franny~ Tu peux pas nous aider ? Demanda Gilbert. Parc'qu'on rame un peu là…

\- Sinon on peut demander à Arthur ! Fit Antonio. Tu l'as vu, depuis ce matin ? »

Le francophone eut à peine le temps de secouer négativement la tête que la porte s'ouvrait sur ledit anglais.

 **x.x.x.x.x**

Quand le britannique entra dans la salle commune, la première chose qu'il vit fut une paire d'yeux azur qui le fixaient intensément.

Resserrant sa prise sur l'ouvrage contre sa poitrine, il allait faire demi-tour mais une main l'en empêcha et il fut traîné jusqu'à sa chambre.

Francis -car il s'agissait bien de lui- ferma la porte avant de prendre Arthur dans ses bras.

« - Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? » souffla t-il.

L'anglophone ne répondit rien. _De quoi pouvait bien parler Francis ?_

« - Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit pour ta mère ? »

Arthur se figea.

Il resta immobile quelques secondes avant de repousser le français.

« - Mon lap- »

Sa voix claqua dans l'air.

« - Comment ? »

Le latin baissa les yeux.

« - J'ai… demandé à tes frères. »

La fureur du plus jeune ne fit que s'accentuer, les larmes de rage et de douleur commencèrent à perler aux coins de ses yeux. Le grand blond tenta de le reprendre dans ses bras mais Arthur recula.

« - Tu n'avais pas à faire ça ! Ce n'est pas tes affaires ! Nous ne sommes mêmes pas amis ! »

Ses paroles résonnèrent dans la pièce et il comprit qu'il avait blessé Francis quand les yeux de celui-ci perdirent l'étincelle qui les habitait toujours.

Il se mordit la lèvre mais resta muet. Incapable de revenir en arrière et de trouver les mots pour s'excuser.

Tout ce qu'il trouva à faire fut donc de quitter la chambre en courant.

x.x.x.x.x

Lorsqu'Antonio et Gilbert rentrèrent dans la chambre pour demander à Francis la raison du départ soudain du britannique, ils le trouvèrent assis sur son lit, un papier froissé entre les mains.

« - Les gars… fit-il doucement. Je crois que j'ai fait quelques chose que j'aurais jamais du faire... »

Les deux sorciers se consultèrent rapidement du regard pour ensuite venir entourer le français de leur bras.

« - Aller Franny, t'sais bien que Thuthur t'adore~ » tenta l'albinos.

Seulement, sa phrase n'eut comme effet qu'une larme sur la joue rose du blond.

« - Scheiß ! Scheiß ! Franny putain, ça va aller !

\- Il a raison… enchaîna l'hispanique, quoi qu'il ce soit passé, ça ira~ »

Mais tous ce qu'ils purent dire se perdirent dans la chambre sans trouver écho ni atteindre le jeune francophone.

 **x.x.x.x.x**

La nuit était tombée et Arthur se tenait seul face à l'horizon.

Assis dans la tour d'astronomie, il observait les étoiles. Elles lui semblaient si lointaines et pourtant les atteindre lui paraissait bien plus simple que de continuer cette vie.

Il avait réussi à s'aliéner l'un des seuls amis qu'il avait parce qu'il s'était inquiété pour lui. Il avait même découvert une information concernant son passé sans lui toucher un mot et…

Et il était juste fatigué.

Fatigué de tout cela.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement avoir la vie d'un enfant de 10ans ?

Enfin… Cela serait bientôt 11…

Son anniversaire et la mort de sa mère… parce que c'était le même jour, il n'avait jamais pu fêter le jour de sa naissance…

Parce que sa mère était morte à cause de lui…

Parce qu'il était né.

Et ça, son père ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

 **x.x.x.x.x**

Gilbert consulta l'horloge.

Il était 21heures passées et Arthur n'était toujours pas là.

Francis avait finit par s'endormir mais n'avait rien voulu manger.

Le germain croisa le regard d'Antonio. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait faire quelque chose quant à cette absence.

Devait-il prévenir Rogue ? Mais s'il le faisait, l'anglais risquait une correction sévère cette fois…

Renonçant à cette idée, il fit signe à l'hispanique d'aller se coucher.

Le britannique finirait bien par rentrer…

 **x.x.x.x.x**

De son côté, l'anglophone fut réveillé par les premiers rayons de Soleil qui se reflétèrent sur la plate-forme d'observation.

Il devait être à peine 8h30 quand il se leva, les muscles encore tétanisés d'avoir dormi dehors dans le froid.

Sa première pensée fut que la vue était magnifique à l'aube. La seconde, que le sol était bien trop dur pour qu'on y dorme confortablement. Avec un gémissement de douleur, il s'assit face au soleil levant.

« - Et dire que dans à peine une semaine ça ferra 11ans... » souffla t-il.

Il inspira longuement, vivifié par la brise matinale.

S'il avait eut une montre, il aurait eu le réflexe de la consulter mais comme ce n'était pas le cas, il se leva simplement pour voir si le petit déjeuner était déjà servi.

Il descendit les marches de la tour un peu plus léger qu'il ne les avait grimpé.

Quoiqu'il ne savait toujours pas quoi dire au français quant à leur dispute de la veille…

 **x.x.x.x.x**

Francis fut le premier réveillé dans la chambre aux rideaux d'émeraude, il jeta presque automatiquement un regard vers le lit d'Arthur pour constater qu'il était toujours vide.

Déçu, il resta simplement allongé le temps que ses camarades ouvrent les yeux.

Gilbert émit un grognement quelques minutes plus tard, attestant de son état. Il quitta son lit, son poussin sur l'épaule et les cheveux en bataille. D'après les cernes sous ses yeux, Francis comprit qu'il n'avait pas du beaucoup dormir.

Le brun et dernier membre de leur petit groupe dut être tiré du lit par l'albinos avant d'être traîné jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

Arrivés à la table des verts et argents, le germain, comme à son habitude, se servit de tout, Antonio attrapa trois tomates et Francis un croissant. Les trois compères ne dirent pas un mot, même les blagues de leur camarades sur la coiffure impossible de Matthias -un Gryffondor- ne les sortit pas de leur mutisme.

Ce ne fut que, après que Mogens ait fixé les premières années suffisamment longtemps pour qu'ils remarquent que, lui, aussi, avait les cheveux relevés et que Meï ait fini de tresser les cheveux du français que Gilbert brisa le silence :

« - Arthur est là. »

D'un même mouvement, les deux latins se retournèrent pour voir l'anglais marcher vers eux, l'air gêné.

Arrivé à leur niveau, il demanda d'une petite voix à un garçon de se décaler pour se glisser à côté de l'albinos.

« - Salut, fit-il

\- 'Morgen.

\- Hola~ »

Il leva les yeux vers Francis qui n'avait pas parlé.

« - Écoute, Francis, je… j'aurais pas dû dire ça… Je… suis désolé. »

Le visage du blond s'illumina en un clin d'œil.

« - 'T'en fais pas va~ Mon lapin est bougon, je le savais déjà ça~ » répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

L'anglais sourit doucement avant de commencer à manger.

La vie reprit donc à la table des Serpentards. Gilbert faisait ses blagues nulles, Antonio se resservait du jus de tomates, Arthur soupirait et Francis discutait avec sa voisine de produits capillaires.

 **x.x.x.x.x**

La semaine défila bien trop vite au goût de l'anglophone. Au fur et à mesure que vendredi et son banquet d'Halloween approchait, son humeur devenait de plus en plus exécrable.

Le jeudi suivant, en plein cours de potions avec les Poufsouffles, il se retrouva avec Héraclès, un jeune grec qui… dormait plus qu'autre chose.

Ils étaient censés préparer un philtre du Calice de la Mort dont la couleur était rouge. Malheureusement, Arthur ayant des difficultés en potions en temps normal et son camarade n'aidant pas, leur mixture avait plus des teintes olivâtre qu'autre chose.

A la paillasse d'à côté, Francis et son binôme Tino venaient tout juste de recevoir cinq points pour bonne réussite d'un travail et dans les temps. L'anglais fixa leur philtre écarlate quelques instants avant de se re-concentrer sur le sien. Il y avait effectivement une grande différence, de couleur et de texture.

Encore plus agacé, il ajouta une goutte de venin d'abeille de trop et…

BAM !

Le liquide peignit les visages et les murs, laissant la salle silencieuse et un professeur de potions sur les nerfs.

« - Qui… a fait… ça ? »

Les regards convergèrent vers le britannique et son camarade qui sortait à peine de sa sieste.

Le directeur de la Maison Serpentard les jaugea de la tête aux pieds avant de soupirer. Il engloba la classe d'un grand mouvement de la main :

« - Très bien. La séance est terminée. Allez tous vous douchez ou… préparer je-ne-sais-quoi pour Halloween mais disparaissez. »

Il s'approcha des deux fautifs.

« - Et vous deux… Vous allez me nettoyer tout ça. »

Arthur ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer immédiatement.

« - Bien monsieur. »

Rogue hocha brièvement la tête avant de quitter à son tour pièce, avec un dernier claquement de doigts pour éteindre tous les feux où bouillonnaient toujours les philtres.

« - Euh… Tu peux m'expliquer ? » fit finalement Héraclès.

 **x.x.x.x.x**

Le reste de la journée se passa sans nouvel accident -sauf si l'on compte une sieste générale pendant le cours d'histoire de la magie.

Le vendredi, par contre, fut entamée par l'anglais avec ce qu'on appelle si poétiquement en français « la tête dans le cul ». Il avait en effet passé une bonne partie de la nuit à ressasser ses souvenirs.

C'est donc avec le teint _zombiâtre_ qu'il suivit les cours du professeur Chourave. La pluie battante qui tombait depuis la veille ne l'aidait en rien à se concentrer sur les dires de la directrice de la Maison Poufsouffle.

Les autres cours se déroulèrent sous la même excitation qui gagnait les élèves et la même morosité qui s'emparait Arthur.

Francis l'observait de loin sans rien dire, conscient qu'il s'était déjà trop immiscé dans la vie du britannique et pourtant si désireux de le prendre dans ses bras.

 **x.x.x.x.x**

Le festin d'Halloween était aussi somptueux et gourmand que le disaient les années supérieures.

Des lanternes en forme de citrouille éclairaient la salle et des chauves-souris volaient, se déplaçant telles des marrées noires entre les murs et les élèves. Les tables croulaient sous les mets, friandises et les gâteaux. Chaudrons remplis de sucettes, jus de citrouille, bonbons de toutes formes et de toutes sortes… Il y en avait pour tous les goûts.

Francis n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ses deux amis non plus. Ils bavaient presque tout trois devant la vision de rêve que leur offrait la Grande Salle.

A peine assis, ils attrapèrent de tout et se goinfrèrent jusqu'à plus faim, s'enfilant sucrerie sur sucrerie.

 **x.x.x.x.x**

Lorsque les trois Serpentards pénétrèrent dans leur chambre, ce fut presque pour finir dès lors écroulés sur leur lit, à deux doigts de la crise d'hyperglycémie.

Ils s'endormirent peu de temps après, ignorant tout de leur compagnon anglais, roulé sous la couette et essayant d'oublier tous les souvenirs qui affluaient dans sa tête. Le temps n'aidait pas. Parce que si depuis la Grande Salle, c'était à peine perceptible, depuis les cachots, on l'entendait clairement.

La pluie qui s'abattait violemment sur le château. Cette pluie même qui martelait la vitre du cottage des Kirkland. Cette pluie même qu'Arthur entendait chaque année. Comme si la météo s'acharnait à ne pas lui montrer le soleil le jour de sa naissance. Une métaphore universelle pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait détruit sa famille ? C'était ce qu'il finissait par se dire.

Un éclair et un sanglot plus fort eurent raison du sommeil du français qui dormait juste à côté et celui-ci tourna sa tête à demi-endormie vers Arthur.

« - Qu'est-che qu'y a ?

\- Rien. » répondit aussitôt le britannique en essuyant les larmes sur ses joues.

Francis le fixa de ses yeux vitreux puis, avec un bâillement, déclara :

« - J'dormirai pas tant qu'tu m'aura pas dit c'qui va pas.

\- Dans deux secondes tu dors, idiot. »

Une nouvelle bâillée empêcha son vis à vis de répondre et le plus jeune soupira, prêt à se retourner.

« - Viens là. » fit alors le latin en tapotant sa couette et l'espace qu'il avait libéré en se décalant.

« - Tu me prends pour un gamin ? Grogna Arthur.

\- Mon lapin... »

L'anglophone jura et insulta encore un peu son camarade avant de se lever et de le rejoindre sous les draps, content -même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais- de quitter le froid de son lit et de ses souvenirs.

« - Tu prends toute la place…

\- Même pas !

\- Si. Et puis enlève ton bras, tu m'embêtes.

\- J'essaie de te faire un câlin Thuthur…

\- J'en veux pas de tes câlins… Crétin de français.

\- Hé ! Tes pieds sont froids en plus !

\- Ouais bah je suis pas une bouillotte sur pattes, désolé.

\- Siiiiii ! » Rigola le français.

Et, pour illustrer ses propos, il coinça Arthur contre lui et l'enserra, posant sa tête sur son torse.

« -Ma petite bouillotte à moi~ » ajouta t-il, satisfait.

Le britannique avait cessé de se débattre ou de respirer, le cœur battant à tout rompre et les joues brûlantes. Il sentit une chaleur se propager depuis son ventre dans tout son être, le réchauffant effectivement.

« - Lâ… lâche-moi. » finit-il par articuler.

\- Tu peux pas me remercier au lieu de râler ?! » s'insurgea faussement Francis.

En représailles, l'anglais passa ses mains autour du cou du grand blond, le faisant tressauter au passage et décrocha son collier pour le poser sur la table de chevet. Arthur sourit, ainsi sans son traducteur, le français ne comprendrait rien à ce qu'il pourrait lui dire. Il remonta la couette jusqu'à son nez avant de murmurer :

« - Thank you. Thank you, stupid froggy for this, for your kindness… and for this evening… This is… in my entire life, my best birthday ever in this night of Halloween... »

* * *

Voilà~

Comme promis, voici les noms des personnages qui apparaitront dès l'année 2 :

Alfred - Matthew - Ludwig - Felliciano - Lovino - Kiku - Natalya - Lily et d'autres à voir... ;)

(je sais pas si ça paraissait évident mais voilà quoi...)

 **Réponse à la review** **:**

Statice-Law :

Hello~ Ouais, le bonus c'était assez improvisé quand même... XD Je vois très bien la subtilité~

Du coup le chapitre sort avec une semaine de retard... *soupire* mais il est posté ! ('faut voir le côté positif XD) et Allistor est là (pas beaucoup mais il est là ;) )

Bah moi je me disais que j'écrirais XD j'ai rien écrit ou presque ! (mais non, c'est normal, 't'en fait pas~)

Bref, voici la suite ! ;)

Re-désolée pour ce retard et...

KISS KISS,

-MDH


	9. Chapitre 7 : The Mirror of Seris edruo

_Bonsoir~_

 _Je tiens à m'excuser du retard et du dérangement occasionné mais je vous souhaite quand même de :_

 _TRÈS BONNES FÊTES et UN JOYEUX NOËL !_

* * *

 **Chapitre VII : The Mirror of Seris edruo**

Le mois de novembre s'écoula vite, si bien que les premières neiges ne tardèrent pas à recouvrir Poudlard et ses alentours d'une fine couche de blanc immaculé.

L'humeur fut bientôt aux préparatifs de Noël et tous se réjouissaient de rentrer chez eux pour les fêtes. Tous, sauf Arthur. Il ne rentrait pas, c'était plus simple. La question ne s'était même pas posée en fait, la réponse étant évidente.

 **x.x.x.x.x**

L'anglais fixa depuis la fenêtre de la bibliothèque la neige tomber. Ses trois compagnons rentraient chez eux pour les fêtes, il aurait la chambre pour lui tout seul…

Tout seul…

Il soupira avant de rassembler ses affaires. Il voulait au moins leur souhaiter de bonnes vacances...

 **x.x.x.x.x**

Francis fixa le contenu de la valise pour être sûr de n'avoir rien oublié. Shampoing... après-shampoing… crème nourrissante… soin réparateur… masque à l'argile… spray pour mise en plis…

Oui, tout y était. Sa trousse avec tout le minimal était prête.

Il allait s'attaquer à la valise pour ses vêtements quand Arthur entra dans la pièce.

« - Bonjour mon lapin~ tu as bien étudié ? »

Le britannique hocha la tête d'un air lasse et le plus vieux fit la moue. Il n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée qu'Arthur reste seul à Poudlard mais peut-être le fallait-il mieux avec sa situation familiale.

« - Franny ! cria finalement une voix derrière lui. T'es prêt ? On va y aller !

\- J'arrive ! »

Il fourra quelques habits précipitamment dans sa valise avant de la poser devant la porte avec les trois autres -heureusement que les vacances ne duraient que deux semaines.-

Le Poudlard Express qui ramenait les élèves qui ne restaient pas à l'école pendant les congés partait à 11heures et tous devaient se trouver à la gare de Pré-au-Lard en avance.

Arthur était rentré pour dire au revoir à ses camarades mais il n'en avait pas le cœur. L'albinos avait déjà ouvert la porte quand Francis s'avança vers lui pour l'enlacer.

« - Bonnes vacances mon lapin~ souffla t-il à l'oreille du petit blond.

\- Bon- bonnes vacances… » rougit ledit petit blond.

Puis, il se reprit et ajouta en se dégageant : « - Stupid Frog ! Ne mange pas trop d'escargots ou je te ferrai cracher des limaces ! »

Le rire clair du francophone résonna dans la pièce et il lui fit un clin d'œil.

« - J'en appellerai un _Thuthur_ pour toi~ »

Sur cette belle promesse, il quitta la pièce et ne reçu donc pas le coussin qui lui était destiné (et celui-ci se vautra donc misérablement contre le pan de bois qui n'avait rien demandé).

Quand Arthur se rendit finalement compte qu'il ne verrai plus ces trois idiots pendant deux semaines, il se sentit cependant déjà seul.

« - Merry Chrismass… Idiots. »

 **x.x.x.x.x**

La tête appuyée contre la vitre du train, Francis jouait avec son collier tandis qu'Antonio et Gilbert déblatéraient sur les cours d'astronomie. Même s'il avait plein de choses à raconter à ses parents, Poudlard lui manquait déjà…

Poudlard et tout ce qu'il renfermait.

 **x.x.x.x.x**

Avec un bâillement, Arthur entra dans la Grande Salle. Douze arbres trônaient le long des tables, couverts de décoration et scintillants d'or et d'argent.

Le britannique s'installa à la table des Serpentard presque déserte à cette période. A vrai dire, il n'y avait qu'une poignée d'élèves par table. Des septièmes années qui restaient pour réviser leurs ASPICS ou des élèves qui ne voulaient simplement pas rentrer chez eux.

A la table des rouges et ors, il y avait bien-sûr Allister, toujours aussi populaire et Seamus, qui amusait la galerie. Plus loin, il y avait Siohban et Charly devait être quelque part. Tous les Kirkland étaient restés. Ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise quand on connaissait l'ambiance chez eux...

Le regard du blond glissa vers la table des Poufsouffles. Même Vlad était rentré chez lui. Il retrouvait Milen. En contemplant la neige artificielle qui tombait du plafond, Arthur se demanda comment pouvait être un vrai Noël en famille et ce que procurait la chaleur d'un foyer aimant…

 **x.x.x.x.x**

Francis, le nez caché dans une écharpe de cachemire observait les vitrines des boutiques de mode françaises avec intérêt. Il était décidé à trouver un cadeau pour chacun de ses nouveaux amis et les Champs Élysées étaient le lieu parfait pour ça.

Illuminés par des dizaines de lumières, les arbres qui bordaient l'allée donnaient à la place une allure magique. Le latin avait déjà trouvé un pull doré qui irait à ravir son ami hispanique dans une petite boutique un peu plus loin. Il avait également déniché un magasin gé-nial pour les cheveux et avait acheté un shampoing à la rose pour Meï, comme il lui avait promis. Gilbert, quant à lui, lui avait assuré n'avoir besoin de rien et son cadeau s'avérait plus difficile à trouver et enfin Arthur… Il fallait qu'il lui trouve quelque chose de spécial~

Un paquet de marron chaud dans une main, l'autre glissée dans sa poche, il avançait aux côtés de ses parents, ses sacs portés par son paternel -bah oui, quitte à être un enfant gâté-. Sa mère avait lâché ses cheveux d'or et attirait donc l'attention des touristes. Le jeune sorcier gloussa quand on demanda à Marianne Bonnefoy si elle était mannequin. Tout les trois, ils avaient vraiment l'air d'être le cliché d'une famille française…

Alors qu'il glissait une nouvelle sucrerie dans sa bouche, ils tombèrent sur une vieille librairie. Son père, excité de trouver un nouvel ouvrage sur des légendes oubliées les poussa à l'intérieur sans se soucier des protestations du blondinet.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Francis sentit l'odeur des vieux ouvrages lui chatouiller les narines. Il avait oublié à quel point il aimait cette odeur…

Faisant glisser son doigt sur les reliures de cuir, il se décida à acheter un livre à Arthur. Ce n'était pas très original mais il était décidé à lui faire découvrir un auteur français !

Apollinaire… Hugo… Camus… Balzac… Molière… Non, il lui fallait quelqu'un de différent.

Il finit par dénicher ce qu'il voulait sur une étagère un peu bancale du fond de la boutique : _Légendes rustiques_ de Georges Sand.

Avec toute la délicatesse dont il faisait preuve, il prit l'ouvrage et l'ouvrit doucement.

 _« Honneur et profit intellectuel à qui se consacrerait à la recherche de ces traditions merveilleuses de chaque hameau qui, rassemblées ou groupées, comparées entre elles et minutieusement disséquées, jetteraient peut-être de grandes lueurs sur la nuit profonde des âges primitifs. »_

Un frisson le parcourut. Si quelqu'un doutait des artistes francophones, qu'ils lisent un peu de cette auteur et ils n'auraient plus qu'à se terrer en espérant qu'on les oublie.

 **x.x.x.x.x**

Le britannique avait finalement quitté les dortoirs pour rejoindre la bibliothèque et y trouver quelques informations quant à la Confrérie.

Avec la fin du trimestre qui était arrivée, il n'avait pas eu le temps de se plonger davantage dans ses recherches. Et puis… ça le distrairait.

En parcourant les rayons, il trouva rapidement un livre sur l'Histoire de la magie dans le monde qui pourrait lui être utile.

Il s'assit sur une table, le plus loin possible des autres élèves pour commencer sa lecture.

Il déchanta rapidement en se rendant compte que l'ouvrage ne traitait QUE des guerres et rébellions de gobelins. Mais qui s'intéressait à ça, sérieusement ? A croire que les cours de M. Binns n'étaient pas suffisants ! -Bon, Arthur suivait chacun des cours et connaissait la plupart des réponses mais ce n'était que parce qu'il y était obligé.

Dépité, il replaça le livre et parti à la recherche d'une autre œuvre.

A force que ne rien trouver de satisfaisant, il finit par aller voir la bibliothécaire, Madame Pince pour lui demander de l'aide.

 **x.x.x.x.x**

De retour dans leur appartement de la capitale, Francis se laissa tomber sur le canapé de velours en observant du coin de l'œil le sapin décoré avec soin par sa mère. Bleu et argent, comme toujours.

« - Dis maman, demanda t-il, pourquoi on ne l'a jamais fait rouge et or, le sapin ? C'est les couleurs de Noël après tout. Bon après ça fait Gryffondor mais bon~ »

Sa question fut suivie du bruit de la vaisselle qui se brise. Il se leva pour rejoindre sa mère dans la cuisine quand Pierre Bonnefoy lui fit signe de ne pas bouger avant de rejoindre sa femme.

Francis resta donc sur le canapé, son manteau sur le dos et complètement perdu.

 **x.x.x.x.x**

L'anglais était sorti pour profiter un peu du parc. Il faisait froid certes mais au moins il pourrait être seul et au calme.

En fait, Arthur aimait la solitude. Juste… pas tout le temps.

Les mains dissimulées dans les pans de sa robe, il observait la forêt interdite qui avait pour l'occasion revêtu une robe argentée et semblait par conséquent presque accueillante. Arthur était prêt à parier qu'il y avait des licornes là-dedans et sourit en se rappelant la possibilité de prendre l'option « soin aux créatures magiques en troisième année.

Tout en continuant d'avancer, il se mit machinalement à murmurer les paroles d'une chanson qu'il avait dans la tête pour oublier le froid mordant de l'hiver.

Laissant ses pas le guider, il finit par quitter le parc en direction du lac Noir. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien y faire alors qu'il détestait l'eau ? Bonne question.

Alors qu'il se faisait justement la réflexion, l'aperçu. Sauf que l'étendue liquide était en fait complètement gelée.

Un nuage de buée s'envola dans les airs alors qu'il se plantait devant l'entendue de glace. Comme ça, tout paraissait si paisible… On oublierait presque le calamar géant qui y vit… Il ferma les yeux pour mieux sentir le vent fouetter son visage tandis que ses murmures se changeaient en mots.

« - Ça veut dire quoi, ce que tu chantes ? » dit une voix qui le fit sursauter.

Le britannique se retourna vers son origine pour se retrouver face à face avec un blond aux yeux d'opale.

« - Tu es ?

\- Lukas Bondevik. »

Arthur se souvenait d'avoir entendu ce nom lors de la cérémonie de Répartition. Le garçon, assurément du Nord avait une telle expression inexpressive que l'anglais douta un instant qu'il fut réveillé.

Après une pause, le britannique répondit finalement :

« - C'est une chanson que me chantait ma sœur quand j'étais enfant. Ma mère lui avait chantée avant ça. Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire au juste, c'est… comme le dernier lien que j'ai avec ma mère. Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment connue. »

Le nordique ne répondit pas et l'anglophone laissa son regard se perdre dans l'océan blanc du ciel écossais. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait dit ça, lui qui était si pudique à propos de sa famille. C'était juste son instinct qui lui disait de faire confiance au Serdaigle. Une chouette passa et Arthur se mit à jouer avec la petite bague à son doigt. Sans y prendre gare, il la porta à ses lèvres et l'embrassa.

Lukas le regarda faire sans dire mot. Puis, il s'étira avant de faire volte-face.

En passant à côté de l'anglais, il ajouta tout de même :

« - Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents. Avec mon frère, on est orphelins donc je comprends. »

Il partit sans rien ajouter, laissant Arthur seul en proie au vent glacé, un léger sourire flottant sur les lèvres.

Poudlard recelait décidément de personnages étranges et son instinct n'avait pas eu tord…

 **x.x.x.x.x**

Resté seul dans le salon alors que ses parents étaient parti discuter dans leur chambre, Francis finissait d'emballer le cadeau d'Arthur. Il devait l'envoyer avant 16h pour que sa chouette arrive à minuit à Poudlard. Les cadeaux d'Antonio et de Gilbert étaient déjà partis par la Poste mais il voyait mal Rusard, son bonnet de noël sur la tête, se rendre à Pré-au-Lard pour récupérer les colis des élèves. Il avait donc choisi un petit paquet.

Il coupait le bolduc quand Athéna -Francis avait mal compris l'histoire petit et avait cru que '' _Athéna_ '' signifiait '' _chouette''_ en grec, il avait donc convenu que ce nom lui irait à ravir-, revint de sa promenade.

Il sifflotait un air de Noël quand il donna le cadeau à la chouette.

« - Pour Arthur. Fit-il en la regardant dans les yeux. A Poudlard. »

L'oiseau sembla comprendre et s'élança sans attendre dans le ciel blanc d'hiver sous le regard bleuté de son propriétaire.

« - J'espère qu'il n'est pas resté tout seul, cette tête de lard… » acheva le dernier couplet du chant.

 **x.x.x.x.x**

Pour une fois, l'anglais fut ravi de rentrer dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Bon, il y avait toujours cet affreux portrait du fondateur, ces élèves dans le fond qui chuchotaient quelque malédiction à l'encontre des Gryffondors et la vue sur le lac noir mais il faisait chaud. Et actuellement, c'était la seule chose qui lui importait.

Il monta bien vite à sa chambre, histoire de se débarrasser de ses différentes couches de vêtements. Une fois cela fait, il s'assit sur son lit et observa les lits vide de ses camarades. Il avait hâte que le prochain trimestre débute. Pas pour revoir ces énergumènes agitées, ça, bien-sûr que non, hein. Juste… Pour pouvoir reprendre les cours et s'engueuler avec Francis sur le fait qu'il prenait trop de temps à se laver ou quand Gil' se mettait à jurer en allemand parce que la chambre était un capharnaüm et qu'il était maniaque.

Juste pour ça, il avait envie que les vacances s'écoulent vite.

x.x.x.x.x

Une fois sa tâche accomplie, Francis décida de se glisser dans le couloir menant à la chambre conjugale pour y apprendre les raisons de ce bouleversement chez sa mère.

Prenant soin de ne pas faire craquer le plancher sous ses pas, il avança doucement. Arrivé devant la porte, il réussi à attraper quelques bribes de conversation :

« - … prévisible… rumeurs… personne… croire… morte. »

Choqué, il mit sa main devant sa bouche pour éviter qu'un cri ne sorte et resta figé, fixant les manteaux pendus sur les crochets. Les manteaux et… une écharpe bleue et bronze…

 **x.x.x.x.x**

A peine arrivé dans la Grande Salle pour le banquet de Noël, Arthur découvrit l'unique table où siégeait déjà professeurs et élèves tandis que les tables habituelles avaient été poussées contre les murs. Il resta figé devant ce spectacle, avec sa fratrie qui discutait joyeusement entre eux et Charly qui, aux côtés d'Hagrid, discutait Animaux avec lui. Le directeur, McGonagall, Rogue, Chourave, Flitwick et même Rusard étaient attablés, assis comme si de rien n'était, près d'élèves qui ne savaient plus vraiment où se mettre.

Il haussa les sourcils, il ne s'était pas _du tout_ , attendu à ce genre de scène à Poudlard.

« - Joyeux Noël ! » fit Dumbledore alors que l'anglais s'asseyait à la droite de Lukas.

Le nordique ne dit mot et le britannique se servit quelques toast. Plus loin, le directeur proposait à qui en voulait des châtaignes et de la dinde.

« - Au fait, quelqu'un aurait-il vu le professeur Quirrell ? Demanda soudainement Flitwick.

\- Il ne se sent gère de venir à nos petites… festivités. » fit Rogue sèchement.

Arthur fixa son directeur de maison qui mangeait lentement. Il n'arrivait pas à saisir cet homme. Il lui paraissait froid et… Et en même temps désespérément seul.

Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine quand il pensa qu'il pourrait devenir ainsi dans quelques années. La perspective d'être professeur ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça, les cheveux gras, il pourrait s'y accoutumer (malgré tout ce que Francis pourrait dire) mais… Il n'avait pas tant envie que ça de finir craint de tous. Rogue lui avait dit qu'il se revoyait à travers lui. Le directeur de Serpentard était respecté pour son travail et sa capacité à tenir les élèves mais…

« - Tu peux me passer les champions s'il-te-plaît ? » le coupa dans ses pensées.

Il leva la tête vers Allister et le fusilla du regard. Une chose était sûre : le professeur ne devait pas avoir de grand-frère incroyablement agaçant depuis son enfance.

Le petit blond attrapa le plat et, ne quittant pas les orbes de son frère (qui étaient identiques aux siennes, même s'il le nierait toujours) avant de la poser devant lui avec un dédain visible.

« - Bien-sûr, Allister. » dit-il avec un grand sourire hypocrite.

Le claquement de langue de son aîné acheva de mettre un froid sur leur repas. Même Lukas avait relevé la tête pour observer l'échange arctique des deux Kirkland.

« - Bon. Il doit être temps de partir vous coucher les enfants ! » fit la voix du directeur.

Arthur n'avait pas besoin de regarder l'horloge pour savoir qu'il était bien trop tôt pour cela. Malgré cela, il se leva comme les autres et quitta la salle. Seulement, en se retournant, il pu capter le regard de Dumbledore sur lui avant que les portes ne se referment.

 **x.x.x.x.x**

Ses parents étaient sortis de leur chambre depuis un moment maintenant mais le français n'arrivait pas à oublier ce qu'il avait entendu. Ils étaient tous les trois installés devant le sapin, avaient mangé leur merveilleux dîner, ouvert leurs cadeaux et contemplaient maintenant la tour Eiffel scintiller dans sa robe d'étoiles. Le jeune sorcier avait pourtant reçu largement de quoi le distraire : des livres sur la mythologie grecque, des vêtements, des produits capillaires et pleins d'autres choses…

Mais… il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever ces quelques mots de la tête. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Il y avait trop… Trop de secrets dans sa famille et il détestait ne pas comprendre.

Lassé, il finit par se lever.

« - Je vais me coucher, on a bien marché et je suis fatigué, mentit-il.

\- Bonne nuit mon chéri. »

Une fois dans sa chambre, il frissonna. La fenêtre était encore ouverte. En soupirant, il se dépêcha de la fermer. Il suspendit tout de même son mouvement quand il aperçu une enveloppe sur son bureau. Enveloppe qui, bien-sûr, n'était pas là avant. Un éclat ambré passa devant sa vitre et il entendit le cri d'un oiseau se perdre dans la nuit parisienne.

Une seule phrase écrite à l'encre émeraude tranchait avec le blanc du parchemin : « Nos rêves sont parfois le miroir de nos désirs. »

* * *

Voilà, fin du chapitre~

Encore une fois, je suis une boloss, j'avais écrit la moitié des réponses aux review ainsi qu'un texte de présentation plus long et plus travaillé mais comme je tape vite, j'ai eu le malheur d'appuyer sur le bouton pour effacer qui, dans certains cas, vous fait aussi **revenir à la page précédente** (si vous voyez pas duquel je parle, c'est celui au dessus du retour à la ligne) -donc j'ai perdu tout ce que j'avais écrit parce que je suis pas fichue d'écrire sur un ficher texte comme les gens sensés X(

Bref, afin que publier pour noël comme je le voulais, je suis encore obligée de vous laisser là... Les réponses aux reviews arriveront donc avec du retard... Mais encore une fois, je tiens vraiment à vous remercier parce que vous êtes genre, trop carrément géniaux mes grenouilles ! *cœurs*

Et vu qu'il semblerait que, puisque je suis une mg"(ègbaze%ùfma*rae$iaozadnc !,f:,:zfe,;f:,é'i^&i*ù! Je reviens bientôt avec de quoi me faire pardonner~

KISS KISS sur vos deux joues rosies par le froid mes poussins (ouais, je parle comme une grand-mère, dites vous que je parle de Gilbird~ X3)

-MDH

PS: Et j'ai le privilège de vous annoncer qu'aujourd'hui j'ai pris le train (avec la SNCF si vous voulez tout savoir) et que sur le train, il y avait un magnifique sticker indiquant "direction Poudlard" avec Harry Potter lisant le huitième tome -que j'ai pris en photo, ça va de soit- eeeeet je tenais donc à vous faire partager cette anecdote~ Bonne nuit ;) -Puisse vos patronus protégez vos rêves (les cinq Légendes aussi tant qu'on y est et Jack Frost ! X3)


	10. Chapitre 8 : Nicolas Flamel's

_Hey !_

 _Pour être honnête, j'avais prévu de publier ce chapitre pour le nouvel an. Malheureusement, j'ai sous-estimé le temps dédié aux préparatifs, festivités et problèmes qu'entraînait la rentrée._

 _En bref : je suis désolée de mon nouveau retard._

 _Je tiens aussi à dire que ce chapitre fut écrit sur deux années différentes. A vrai dire, j'avais l'idée de publier tôt parce que plus des 2/3 ont été écrit très vite. La fin m'a posé problème, par contre._

 _Encore une fois, je me suis pris la tête avec ce fichu retard et j'ai perdu de vue l'idée principale qui m'a poussée à écrire cette fic' : le plaisir._

 _Cette chose qui fait battre votre cœur quand vous appuyer enfin sur ''publier'', ce sentiment qui vous grise quand vous lisez les reviews, quand vous voyez les favoris, les follows ou même une simple vue. Je l'avais perdue avant de la retrouver en relisant les précédents chapitres~_

 _Voilà. Donc je veux encore vous dire : merci._

 _Merci pour tout._

 _J'ai conscience que cette entrée en matière s'éternise et plombe un peu (surtout avec mes délires habituels~) donc je m'arrête ici_

 _Bref._

 _Et bonne année~ X3_

 _Merci aussi à ma Beta-reader : Jiika Az~_

 _(qui n'est pas sur ce fandom mais sur celui d'HP principalement en plus d'autres -mais je tiens quand même à dire que son image de profil actuelle est bien du Spamano~ XD)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Nicolas Flamel's**

 **.**

Évidemment, Francis rêva cette nuit là.

Il entendait des rires. Des rires qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, bien qu'il eut l'impression de les avoir déjà entendus. Il y avait les rires puis des boucles blondes qui dansaient. Il n'arrivait pas à voir clairement, tout semblait flou. Après, il y eu une chanson dont il ne comprenait pas les paroles qui s'éleva puis les hurlement d'un enfant. Et enfin, quand le silence se fit, le noir. Le noir total.

Il se réveilla en sueur, incapable de retrouver où il était. Il avait chaud et la pénombre de la pièce où il se trouvait le faisait paniquer. Il attrapa sa baguette et invoqua un sort de lumière.

Quand enfin sa chambre se révéla à sa vue, il se souvint : Noël, les murmures de ses parents, l'écharpe et puis la lettre.

Mis à part l'enveloppe, elle ne contenait qu'une vielle carte de vœux avec écrit au dos, de l'écriture de sa mère :

 _Joyeuses fêtes à vous, des milliers de baisers de ma part et de celle de Pierre. Le bébé aussi mais… plus baveux~ Vous me manquez, je vous vois bientôt._

 _\- Marianne B._

Ce qui avait posé problème à Francis était de savoir comment cette carte était arrivée là. Il n'y avait pas de nom et il n'avait aucune raison de penser que c'était son père ou sa mère qui lui avait donnée. Elle venait forcément de quelqu'un d'autre. La question était de savoir qui et pourquoi…

 **x.x.x.x.x**

Arthur ouvrit les yeux en baillant. Il avait envie de rester au lit plus longtemps mais il avait à faire : Lukas et lui s'étaient donnée rendez-vous à la bibliothèque à 10 heures tapantes pour travailler sur leur devoir de potion et le jeune sorcier n'allait pas laisser passer la proposition du nordique pour l'aider.

Ainsi, il sortit des draps et tomba nez à nez avec l'ouvrage que Francis lui avait envoyé. A vrai dire, il avait été vraiment surpris que le tableau de Salazar lui-même s'abaisse à lui indiquer qu'un cadeau avait été déposé pour lui sous le sapin de la salle commune des vert et argent. Une fois monté dans sa chambre, il avait lu le petit mot écrit en français qui allait avec :

 _Pour ta culture. Et sache que les français sont de bien meilleurs écrivains que les anglais. Joyeux Noël mon lapin~_

 _\- Ta grenouille._

Avec un petit sourire, il avait donc ouvert le cadeau pour découvrir un livre assez original. _Légendes rustiques_ de Sand, rien que ça. Il avait presque vu l'air satisfait de son camarade quand il avait prit le livre.

Jetant un coup d'œil à l'heure, il décida de ne pas perdre plus de temps et enfila sa bague avant de filer prendre son petit-déjeuner pour de ne pas arriver en retard à la bibliothèque.

 **x.x.x.x.x**

Le blond fixa son croissant doré sans appétit avant de pousser un soupir.

« - Tu n'as pas faim, mon cœur ? s'inquiéta sa mère.

\- Non c'est juste… Enfin si. »

Ses parents se concertèrent du regard et Pierre déclara sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

« - Bah voyons, j'ai fait le tour des boulangeries pour en trouver une d'ouverte le jour de Noël et toi tu boudes mes beaux croissants tous frais ! »

Francis sourit faiblement devant la tentative de son père pour lui remonter le moral et finit par mordre un morceau pour ne pas les faire s'inquiéter davantage.

 **x.x.x.x.x**

« - Donc. Le poison de démonzémerveille doit être distillé avant de l'ajouter à la préparation. Tu comprends ?

\- Oui, parce que ça risquerait de faire perdre absolument tous ses souvenirs au buveur de la potion, sinon. »

Arthur et Lukas planchaient sur ce devoir que le professeur Rogue leur avait donné depuis un moment déjà. L'anglais avait du mal avec cette matière de toute façon. Ça ou la cuisine, le mélange d'ingrédients, ça ne lui allait pas de toute façon. Il préférait les choses qui s'arrêtaient aux connaissances ou à la pratique comme les Sortilèges ou la Métamorphose.

Ainsi, il avait demandé de l'aide au jeune norvégien pour leur parchemin sur la potion d'oubli, qu'ils devaient rendre pour la rentrée.

« - Et en quoi se différence t-elle de la potion d'amnésie ?

\- Les ingrédients, principalement et… elle est plus courte à préparer. Seulement, le venin est beaucoup plus rare.

\- Bien, fit Lukas. Je propose que l'on arrête là pour ce matin et qu'on aille manger. »

Le britannique hocha la tête. Il aimait bien ce Serdaigle décidément, jamais un mot de trop, toujours calme. Le contraire de- de Francis. Il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il ramène tout au francophone ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de penser à lui ?

Il retint un juron alors qu'ils passaient devant Madame Pince. Elle avait d'ailleurs fini par l'apprécier, vu qu'il passait le plus clair de son temps à la bibliothèque, sans faire de bruit et remettant toujours les ouvrages à leur place.

De toute façon, ce français l'agaçait. Il finirait bien par trouver un moyen pour arrêter de penser à lui. La potion d'oubli lui semblait cependant un moyen un peu trop radical… Quoiqu'à faible dose… Elle pouvait au moins faire oublier un ou deux événements dérangeants...

 **x.x.x.x.x**

Marianne Bonnefoy regarda son mari. Francis devait commencer à se douter de quelque chose, ils le savaient tous les deux.

« - Tu ne crois pas… qu'il serait temps de lui parler ? » tenta Pierre.

La jeune femme secoua la tête, agitant sa chevelure dorée au passage.

« - Pas tout de suite. Il a le droit à encore un peu… d'innocence. »

Son mari sourit tristement avant de lui caresser la joue. Il s'attarda ensuite sur les quelques mèches qui tombaient devant les yeux océan de l'ancienne Auror pour les glisser derrière son oreille.

« - Tes cheveux m'ont toujours fasciné. Ils en ont hérité. Souffla t-il.

\- Et de toi, ton aura captivante. » répondit-elle en prenant sa main pour l'embrasser.

Le français sourit. Malgré le temps passé et les rides qui commençait à strier son visage, Marianne était une femme magnifique. Elle avait également un sacré caractère. Enfin… avant.

 **x.x.x.x.x**

Les deux camarades arrivaient à peine au Grand Hall quand Rusard sortit dont-ne-sait-où pour interpeller Arthur.

« - Monsieur Kirkland. Le directeur veut vous voir. »

Le britannique se tourna un peu paniqué vers Lukas qui haussa les épaules.

« - Vas-y. Je te garde une place. »

Le petit blond hocha la tête et avala sa salive avant de suivre le concierge jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore.

Ils grimpèrent deux escaliers, jusqu'à atteindre un mur devant lequel une gargouille de pierre extrêmement laide se tenait droite. Rusard prononça le mot de passe et celle-ci s'anima pour faire un pas de côté et laisser par la même entrevoir un escalier en colimaçon.

« - Voyons, ne craigniez rien. Si vous n'avez rien à vous reprochez, tout se passera bien… Enfin, si vous êtes là, ce doit être pour une raison. » s'amusa le concierge avant de partir, son sale chat sur les talons.

Arthur comprit immédiatement la haine profonde que tous les élèves entretenaient pour cet homme. Pourtant, aussi sûrement qu'une douche froide, la raison de sa présence ici lui fit oublier Rusard et il fit volte-face pour grimper les marches. Il arriva rapidement devant une porte de bois avec un heurtoir en forme de griffon. Le jeune sorcier toqua timidement à la porte du bureau et attendit d'avoir la permission pour entrer.

Un « entrez » plus tard, il découvrait la pièce circulaire, éclairée par quelques fenêtres carrelées qui diffusaient une lumière pâle qui se reflétait sur les nombreux outils contenus dans les vitrines sur les côtés. Le regard du jeune sorcier se perdit d'ailleurs dans la contemplation de celles-ci. Elles contenaient majoritairement des instruments astronomiques dont les bourdonnements donnaient un fond sonore au bureau.

« - Ils te plaisent ? »

La voix de Dumbledore sortit Arthur de ses pensées. Le directeur se tenait sur une passerelle en hauteur, sa longue robe violette dépassant légèrement de la barrière. Il descendit doucement les marches pour s'arrêter à son bureau et plongea ensuite la main dans un bol.

« - Voudrais-tu un bonbon Arthur ? Ils sont au citron.

\- N- non, merci professeur. A vrai dire, si cela ne vous dérange pas trop, je voudrais savoir-

\- Tu veux savoir pourquoi je t'ai demandé de venir ? Le coupa le vieux sorcier. Oui… cela me paraît raisonnable et même normal comme question. »

Le britannique se détendit un peu et laissa son regard glisser sur le meuble aux pieds en forme de serres pour éviter de croiser les orbes cachées par les lunettes en demi-cercle.

« - Tu t'entends bien avec tes frères ? Demanda soudainement Dumbledore.

\- Monsieur ?

\- J'ai cru remarquer qu'Allister et toi étiez… disons... _distants_ , l'autre soir. »

L'anglais se mordit la lèvre et répondit franchement :

« - Pas vraiment. Il aime m'embêter et je ne suis pas non plus proche des autres. Charly est celui dont je me sens le plus proche, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir. »

Le directeur hocha la tête pensivement avant le glisser un bonbon dans sa bouche.

« - Vois-tu… J'avais un frère. J'en ait toujours un, à vrai dire mais… On s'est éloigné suite à un accident, survenu il y a longtemps. Pourtant aujourd'hui, je le déplore... »

Arthur ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il n'aimait pas la façon dont le sorcier parlait de ça.

« - Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai fais venir, reprit le vieux mage. Pour tout te dire, Madame Pince m'a parlé de tes demandes de livres sur l'histoire de la magie. Tu es un sorcier curieux à ce que je vois. »

L'anglais sourit brièvement alors que Dumbledore plantait son regard dans le sien.

« - Mais apparemment, tu n'as toujours pas trouvé ton bonheur, j'ai tord ?

\- Non. C'est exact, professeur. »

Le directeur sourit. Arthur commençait à se sentir nauséeux. Il avait la bouche sèche et les mains moites.

« - Je peux te conseiller un livre qui devrait t'intéresser.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Il se trouve dans la Réserve mais sous l'autorisation d'un professeur, tu peux y avoir accès. »

Il prit un morceaux de papier sur son bureau pour le tendre au britannique.

« - Je suis sûr que tu trouveras pleins d'informations intéressantes à l'intérieur... »

L'anglais attrapa le mot de ses mains tremblantes et remercia Dumbledore rapidement avant de presque courir vers la porte.

« - Au fait, fit le directeur alors qu'il avait atteint le pan de bois, tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas de bonbon ? Ils sont délicieux. »

Arthur croisa finalement ses yeux et un frisson parcouru son échine.

« - Sans façon professeur, merci. »

Il quitta la pièce et sentit tout de suite la gêne qui s'était emparée de lui se dissiper tandis que la lourde porte se refermait derrière lui.

Il inspira un grand coup, le morceau de parchemin serré dans sa main avant de reprendre le chemin de la Grande Salle.

 **x.x.x.x.x**

Le français fit tourner une nouvelle fois la carte entre ses mains. Quelque chose clochait. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre quoi mais quelque chose clochait.

Alors qu'il allait la reposer, une petite inscription au verso de la carte l'interpella. Ce n'était pourtant qu'un détail mais il ne put s'empêcher d'y prendre gare.

 _« imprimé en 1973 »_

Soit six ans avant sa naissance.

 **x.x.x.x.x**

Après le déjeuner, Arthur et Lukas étaient retournés à la bibliothèque mais le britannique n'avait pas mentionné sa conversation avec le directeur. Le norvégien n'avait pas non plus demandé. Ainsi fonctionnait leur entente implicite.

Ils finirent leur parchemins et, tandis que le Serdaigle partait chercher de quoi compléter son devoir de métamorphose, l'anglais en profita donc pour aller voir la bibliothécaire. Une fois devant son bureau, il se racla la gorge pour indiquer sa présence. Madame Pince releva la tête :

« - Mister Kirkland ! Quel livre cherchez vous aujourd'hui ?

\- Hum… Je ne connais pas le nom. Le… directeur m'a donné son autorisation pour emprunter un livre dans la réserve… » fit-il en donnant le morceaux de parchemin.

La sorcière remit ses lunettes en place et vérifia que tout était en ordre.

« - Bien, ce livre est très vieux, c'est pour cela qu'il a été placé dans la réserve. Veuillez signez le registre et que ce soit clair : plus que tous les autres, vous devez en prendre extrêmement soin. »

Le britannique hocha la tête et prit la plume que lui tendait la bibliothécaire. En baissant les yeux sur le registre, le dernier l'interpella.

« - Euh… La première colonne c'est pour le nom et la deuxième…

\- Pour la date. Un problème ? questionna la sorcière sans lever le nez du livre qu'elle consultait.

\- Non, non. »

Arthur fixa l'écriture fine qui couvrait déjà la page.

Il allait signer quand un pincement au cœur lui fit demander :

« - J. Bonnefoy qui l'a emprunté en mai 1988, qui est-ce exactement ? »

 **x.x.x.x.x**

Les cheveux attachés en catogan et un tablier sur le dos, le blond fouettait les blancs pour la bûche du nouvel an qu'ils fêtaient du côté paternel.

A vrai dire, l'acte du français n'était pas complètement désintéressé étant donné qu'il y avait vu l'occasion de discuter un peu généalogie avec sa grand-mère. Juste comme ça, hein…

Ainsi -et puisqu'il aimait cuisiner, fallait pas pousser non plus-, il s'était proposé pour assisté pour la faire la bûche traditionnelle du nouvel an.

« - Dis Mamie, commença t-il, tu sais s'il y avait, ne serait-ce qu'une micro-possibilité que j'ai… une grande sœur qui ai mal tourné ou un truc du genre ? »

La vieille femme le regarda quelques instants avant de rire.

« - Non, mon petit oiseau des îles, il n'y a que toi et je pense être bien placée pour le savoir~ » fit-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Pour le principe, Francis râla et sourit faussement à sa grand-mère.

« - Pourquoi poses-tu une telle question ? Demanda t-elle en s'essuyant les mains.

\- Oh, pour rien. Simple interrogation comme ça~ »

 **x.x.x.x.x**

La femme se stoppa dans sa lecture avant de relever lentement la tête vers le britannique.

« - Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Et bien, il y a ce nom sur le registre et comme vous le savez peut-être, un élève cette année, qui se trouve être mon camarade de chambre, a le même nom de famille alors je me demandais si… ils pouvaient être apparentés. »

Une certaine gêne s'installa sur le visage pâle et habituellement stoïque de la bibliothécaire.

« - Et bien… Je ne me souviens pas de cette élève, à vrai dire. »

Arthur tiqua. L'emprunt avait à peine trois ans et vu le nombre de personnes ayant signé le registre, ce livre ne devait pas être demandé très souvent.

« - Effectivement, c'est assez normal. Merci. »

 **x.x.x.x.x**

De retour dans le Poudlard Express, Francis fixa la carte en se disant qu'il n'avait rien apprit de nouveau finalement parce que soit ses grands-parents étaient des professionnels du Poker, soit ils n'étaient au courant de rien et il n'apprendrait donc rien d'eux.

Tandis que le paysage blanc et argent défilait devant ses yeux, il se rappela le moment où, quelques mois plus tôt, il avait rencontré Antonio et puis Gilbert. Dans ce même compartiment où il avait retrouvé Arthur.

Ses yeux glissèrent vers sa main et un sourire fleurit sur son visage. Le britannique n'avait pas laissé la bague dans un coin. Il la mettait tous les jours, sans même s'en rendre compte ou bien dormait avec. Francis l'avait bien remarqué et ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça adorable. Ses pensées finirent par dériver vers les bagues or de ses parents et son sourire se fana.

Il finirait par découvrir ce qu'ils lui cachaient.

 **x.x.x.x.x**

Le petit blond fixa l'horloge.

Quelques heures. Dans quelques heures, la chambre sera à nouveau pleine des cris de Gilbert, du rire d'Antonio et du parfum de lys de Francis.

Il avait fini ses devoirs depuis un moment et s'était plongé dans la lecture du livre que Francis lui avait envoyé.

Les Lavandières de nuits faisaient l'objet d'un récit mais l'auteur semblait douter de leur existence. Arthur, lui n'en avait jamais vu mais il avait souvent entendu parler de femmes nettoyant des linceul à la clarté de la Lune.

Avec un léger sourire flottant sur le visage, il continua sa lecture alors que le Soleil baissait dans le ciel.

 **x.x.x.x.x**

Francis soupira de contentement en s'asseyant sur son lit. Poudlard lui avait manqué.

Il jeta un regard vers le lit d'Arthur où celui-ci s'était endormi. Il se leva pour rabattre la couverture sur son camarade avant de commencer à défaire ses valises.

Ses deux amis étaient partis dîner mais il avait préféré passer par la chambre d'abord. En premier lieu pour ranger ses affaires et puis… Il était sûr que le britannique y serait.

Quand il eut fini, il s'accroupit devant le lit du petit blond et passa une mains dans les cheveux sable.

« - Arthur. Réveille-toi. »

Un grognement lui répondit, lui arrachant un sourire.

Il secoua doucement le garçon qui finit par bouger et se mettre en tailleur sur son lit.

Le cœur du français rata un battement quand il vit la bouille de son vis à vis. Les joues rosies par le sommeil, la trace de l'oreiller sur le coin du visage et les yeux encore ensommeillés.

« - Francis ?… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Le latin se mordit la lèvre, il avait vraiment envie de le câliner.

« - C'est l'heure du dîner, n'oublie pas qu'on reprend les cours demain. »

L'anglais hocha la tête et se leva péniblement pendant que Francis rangeait la carte près de sa tête de lit.

 **x.x.x.x.x**

Assis à la table avec ses camarade, Arthur fixait le français. Il lui paraissait étrange depuis son retour. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup, ne lui donnait pas de surnom idiot et n'avait pas profité qu'il le remercie de son cadeau pour le taquiner.

Gilbert parlait avec entrain de son frère et de ses vacances -l'anglais commençait sérieusement à croire qu'il avait _a brother's complex_ d'ailleurs. Quand il demanda au français comment s'étaient passées ses vacances, celui-ci avait sourit avant de répondre hypocritement que tout s'était déroulé pour le mieux. Bien-sûr, personne n'avait été dupe mais pas un n'osa piper mot.

Au lieu de ça, ils finirent par parler de leur travail de recherche sur l'Élixir d'immortalité de Nicolas Flamel...

* * *

Voilà~

(quand j'aurais trouvé une alternatives à ce mot, je vous jure d'en changer XD)

Coooooommme promis, je réponds à vos reviews (qui ont été grave nombreuses pour le chapitre d'Halloween, purée ! X3) :

Statice-Law :

Coucou~ Décidément, t'es vachement ponctuelle toi~ (plus que moi, ça, c'est pas difficile ! XD)

Ouais, on a des chapitres de révélations, là~ En vrai, tout le monde aime Allister, c'est un truc de malade, je vais finir par le mettre dans le résumé à ce rythme (genre : feat Allister/Écosse XD)

J'aime bien faire souffrir Arthur, c'est pas nouveau et il prend pas mal cher dans ce chapitre là, j'avoue~ (Et y en a qui reste à venir mouhahaha ! *cof cof*) ça aussi je vais le mettre dans le résumé~ XD

Le yaoï me fruuuuuuuusssssstttttrrrreeee aussi de ouf ! Pour l'instant, c'est à peine Shonen-ai putain X/ Mais t'en fait pô ! Ça va venir~

Merci beaucoup ! (la suite à bien tardé quand même…)

Deuxième review :

T'en fait pas ma coupine~ (j'ai sérieusement rien à dire sur le retard, genre, vraiment rien XD)

Viiii ! Un peu de changement, ça ne fait pas de mal, Franny est aussi très important alors 'fallait bien que je me lance~ (abandonner ? Par tous les seins ! -comment ça, ça s'écrit pas comme ça ? Oui, je suis désolée, mon humour est nul… Mais j'aime faire chier les gens~ XD- donc, non. Je n'en ai aucune intention. Par contre… ça risque d'être long mais je n'abandonnerai pas ! *lance un générique d'anime un peu cucu sur le fait qu'abandonner, bah c'est pas bien, quoi*)

J'ai pas été trop méchante sur ce chapitre, moins que pour les autres en tout cas~ (t'inquiète pas, je leur ai juste envoyé un fax, ils sont à ta porte~)

Moui ! Des mystères ! X3 J'espère que les réponses seront à la hauteur de tes attentes pour le coup (je peux pas trop t'en dire quand même~)

Allister ? Il est pô là aujourd'hui… Je vais y penser pour la suite (mais sérieux, je pense XD)

La suite a encore tardé mais on va dire qu'elle a pris le train avec la SNCF alors c'est normal le retard~ -ouais, au dernier chapitre j'ai peu fait de la pub alors je bâche aujourd'hui~ mouhahaha!-

Et ouais, j'ai bien compris le message~ XD

Hoshiyo2000 :

Oui… Moi et mon retard légendaire… 'Va finir par y avoir des contes de grands-mères qui font : « On raconte qu'elle est morte avant même de finir sa première longue fic'... » XD

Encore une fois : oui ! De l'OOC, y en a plein.

Je m'explique à mon tour (mais je tiens à dire que je prends bien en compte tes remarques, hein, c'est pas juste « ouais, elle dit ça mais je m'en bats les couilles ») : l'OOC va être présent un moment, pour la simple et bonne raison que je vais faire en sorte que les personnages n'aient le caractère qu'on leur connaît vers leur 5e-6e année. (parce que je sais par expérience que l'on change pas mal entre la sixième et la fin du lycée) alors oui, il va y avoir de l'OOC mais au fur et à mesure, il devrait disparaître (au moins se faire plus discret) jusqu'à arriver à ce moment. Les perso' vont passer par pas mal de trucs qui vont les faire changer.

Pour le Franny qui roucoule, ouais j'avoue~ Ensuite, j'avoue que pour la scène avec le lit (c'est étrange dit comme ça, alors que pour une fois, c'est innocent XD), il y avait une ou deux phrases avant qu'il n'accepte et elles ont sautés à la relecture parce qu'elles ne me plaisaient pas et j'ai oublié de les remplacer. Je pense mettre à jour les chapitres à un moment, je corrigerai ça ;)

Les critiques, tant que ce n'est pas un truc du genre « c'est de la merde, arrête ça tout de suite » à la hater, sont utiles pour un auteur et les bienvenues.

Le principe de reviews n'est pas de faire de la « lèche » à l'auteur mais bien de donner son opinion (à savoir qu'une critique peut être aussi positive que négative) donc pas besoin de t'excuser, c'est le but donc merci~ X3

C'est cool, j'adore Halloween alors ça me fait plasir que ça te plaise~ (j'aime cette phrase qui se mord la queue XD)

Allister… je vais vraiment le mettre dans mon résumé putain XD (en vrai je rigole mais je l'adore aussi donc ça ne me dérangerai pas, hein ;) ) je bosse encore sur leur relation donc je vais tâcher de la rendre intéressante~

Grave ! Je ne parle, mais genre, absolument pas de Quidditch ! Je vais me rattraper avec la deuxième année mais effectivement, je m'en rend aussi compte, surtout que c'est un sacré élément de la série HP !

J'espère que le chapitre précédent t'a plu et celui-ci aussi~ (t'en fait pas de toute façon, j'adore Remus *coeur*)

Auf wiedersen~ Arigatō ! ;)

*Hugs back*

Soren 68 :

Bonjour pour moi~ X3

Merci, je tâcherai de ne pas faire deux fois ça quand même~ XD

Le marathon Harry Potter ? J'ai pas puuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !

Tu l'as fait toi ?

Il me faudrait tellement de temps pour préparer et m'en remettre, grave ! X3 J'aurais trop ki-ffé sa race ! *cœurs*

Merci~ La suite est là, j'espère qu'elle t'a également plu~

Me From Hetalia Fandom :

J'avoue être tentée de répondre dans le désordre du coup~ (mouhahaha!) mais bon, je vais aussi répondre dans l'ordre ;)

Chapitre 1 : Ouais, je trouvais ça drôle~ Souvent dans les films/séries, le héros comprend tout et parle 150 langues en plus du langage des signes donc je voulais casser un peu le délire avec ça XD

Chapitre 2 : Au cas où et puis ça m'a permis d'approfondir et mes connaissances et d'apprendre les noms français~ I am proud of you ! (des fois ça me soule de pas comprendre ce que disent les perso' alors j'ai mis~)

Chapitre 3 : Il est trop cuuuuuute Thuthur~ Et viii, FrUk power ! (bien que ce ne soit que le début ;) )

Chapitre 4 : Le fait de les mettre dans la même maison m'a perturbée au début, j'avais des doutes mais au final je pense que c'est mieux ainsi~ Oui, le petit doigt d'honneur est venu spontanément XD

Chapitre 5 : Cette scène doit être une des plus emblématiques de la série, je me DEVAIS de la mettre ! X3 La métamorphose m'a fait penser à eux donc voilà~ Pour quelques temps… c'est ça~

Chapitre 6 : Ah… Toi aussi… XD j'ai peur que tu ne doives faire la queue dans ce cas… Mouhaha~ il faut attendre pour comprendre ! (ouais, je fais des rîmes en plus de ça~)

Chapitre 7 : ouais, du bonus~

Chapitre 8 : à partir de ce point, la queue pour tuer monsieur Kirkland s'étant à cinq tentatives de meurtres, veuillez attendre qu'il s'en remette avant de tenter quoique se soit d'autre. Merci de votre compréhension. Cordialement, la direction.

Bien-sûr qu'ils s'aiment, hein~ Des coeurs partout et des hormones rempliront bientôt leur chambre~ (j'ai pas eu d'amoureux en sixième non plus mais je suis suffisamment fleur bleue pour que ça arrive~ -non, temporellement, ma phrase n'avait aucun sens (l'amour viendra, ne t'en fait pas ! Le dieu FrUk est avec toi, jeune Fujoshi !)

Moui ! Je suis d'accord~

« des yeux de lapins russes » ? Moi qui cherchait une expression pour me décrire sur Tinder~ XD

Bonne journée à toi aussi !

Miss Alice :

Salut~ (c'est plus simple, ça fait les deux~ XD)

Et bien, de rien ;) je suis contente que ça te plaise~ (oui, Harry Potter c'est la base, bien que je connaisse depuis moins longtemps)

JE LE VEUX ! On invite J.K. Rowling et Hidekaz Himaruya à notre mariage alors ? X3

Les crossover entre les deux univers sont fréquents, j'en ai également lu mais la plupart centrent des événements alors que je voulais voir le changement des personnage dans cet univers (après, je vais douiller pour tout faire XD)

C'est cool que ça te plaise, j'espère que ça sera le cas dans l'évolution aussi~

L'univers d'Harry Potter est incroyablement riche, c'est assez facile d'en faire quelque chose, même sans ses héros, c'est génial~ X3

Il y a effectivement d'autres histoires, je trouve même qu'il n'y a pas assez de romance~

Je compte bien poursuivre, en espérant que tu aimeras autant ;) (ouiiiiii tout plein de couples qui se forment et qui se déforment (?) et pas mal d'autres pitits machins~)

Bye bye~

.

C'est tout pour ce soir, s'il y a un problème de compréhension ou besoin d'une quelconque explication, n'hésitez pas à demander ;)

KISS KISS,

-MDH


	11. Chapitre 9 : Throught the Flapdoor

POTTERTALIA - ALWAYS

Coucou mes pitits crustacés, vous passez de bonnes vacances ?

Oui, je sais: JE NE SUIS PAS MORTE !

Bon.

Je reviens après je-ne-sais-même-plus-combien de temps de retard avec une totale (bon, ça se voit moins en ligne, mais sur mon document texte, c'est indéniable) refonte de ce projet. C'est plus difficile à lire mais ça correspond à l'édition que j'ai et du coup ça correspond plus au livre original et me permet de mieux faire le lien. Breeeeeeeeeeeeeef, voilà quoi.

Ceci est donc l'avant-avant dernier chapitre de cette année (le prochain chapitre est amorcé donc il ne devrait pas prendre autant de temps~)

Désolée pour ce retard et... Bonne Pâques ! X3

-Puisse Bunny être avec vous~

* * *

 **Chapitre IX : Throught the Flapdoor**

 **.**

 **.**

Les semaines défilèrent encore plus vite après le retour des vacances, si bien que le printemps colora bientôt de nouveau le parc du château. L'humeur de Francis n'avait cependant pas vraiment évoluée. Ses trois compagnons de chambrée avaient bien fini par tenter de lui parler mais sans succès. Il ne répondait pas. Même ses sourires semblaient faux, de sorte que tous ses camarades avaient fini par comprendre que quelque chose clochait. Quelque chose de grave.

.*.

Le britannique se réveilla ce jour-là très tôt. Il chercha en vain le sommeil pendant de longues minutes et fini par abandonner l'idée. Dans la pénombre de la chambre, il entendait clairement la respiration lourde de Gilbert et celle plus calme d'Antonio. Celle du français était elle, imperceptible. Arthur fini donc par se lever pour trouver le latin assis devant la vitre, les yeux perdu le vide du lac noir. 'Est-ce que je deviens fou ?' fit Francis. Sa voix semblait rouillée, légèrement plus grave. Le garçon aux cheveux de sable le sonda quelques instants avant de venir s'asseoir à côté de lui. De l'autre côté de la vitre, les profondeurs de l'eau paraissaient presque apaisantes. 'Pourquoi tu dis ça ?' dit-il finalement.

Francis se frotta les yeux et ce fut seulement quand l'anglais tourna la tête pour le regarder faire qu'il remarqua ses cernes. Un pincement au cœur lui fit ajouter d'une voix plus douce. 'Non. Tu es une grenouille sacrément chiante mais tu n'es pas fou.' Le plus vieux croisa son regard. 'Alors pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelqu'un ? Qu'il y a eu quelqu'un ? Que… j'ai une sœur quelque part ?…' Arthur se remémora le nom sur le registre. Le français n'était pas fou, c'était réel. Seulement, il ne savait pas vraiment comment lui annoncer. Il allait ouvrir la bouche quand le plus vieux lui mit un carton sous le nez. 'C'est… une carte de Noël ?' fit-il en la prenant pour l'observer. '… Une carte moldue. Mais pourquoi tu me donnes ça ?' 'Regarde la date au dos,' dit Francis en replongeant son regard dans l'abîme.

Le britannique obtempéra.

 _1973_.

'As-tu déjà entendu parler de membre fantôme, Arthur ?' L'anglais secoua la tête. 'C'est quand un soldat ou une personne amputée sens toujours son membre manquant. Dans mon cas… c'est un membre extérieur. Comme une présence qui était là mais qui ne l'est plus mais dont je ne me souviens pas. Tu comprends ?' 'Je crois.' A vrai dire, tout cela paraissait un peu flou mais il semblait à Arthur que ce que Francis décrivait était le manque que lui-même ressentait vis à vis de sa mère.

Silence.

'Mais tu sais, je ne suis peut-être pas la meilleure personne à qui en parler. Pourquoi tu n'en parlerais pas à Gilbert ou Antonio. Ils sont plus proches de toi après tout…' Francis releva la tête pour lui adresser le sourire le plus sincère que le plus jeune lui ait vu depuis longtemps. 'Pourtant je ne vois pas les choses comme ça. Personnellement, je te vois plus comme… Je ne sais pas. Tu es plus spécial…' Arthur sentit ses joues chauffer tandis qu'une volée de papillons s'éveillait dans son ventre.

Sans savoir ce qui se tramait dans le cœur (ou plutôt, l'estomac) de son ami, Francis continua ' Je… je sais que mes parents me cachent son existence… Je ne comprends juste pas pourquoi.' Le britannique se mordit la lèvre.

'J. Bonnefoy,' 'Comment ?' fit le français. 'J'ai trouvé ce nom dans un registre à la bibliothèque, la signature datait de 1988, c'est possible que ce soit elle,' Francis le regardait sans comprendre. Dans ses yeux se mêlaient le doute et l'espoir. 'Alors elle… existe vraiment ?…' souffla t-il doucement. Arthur tourna à son tour la tête vers le lac et réprima un frisson quand il aperçu un forme indistincte. 'Sûrement.'

.*.

La matinée était bien entamée quand le cours de botanique que les Serpentards partageaient avec les Serdaigles se termina. Gilbert s'étirait encore quand ils quittèrent la serre et se retourna abruptement vers ses amis, ses cheveux blancs en bataille lui faisant une auréole que l'on aurait pu croire angélique, sans le connaître 'Bon, vu qu'on a une heure à tuer jusqu'au déj', ça vous dit d'aller voir un entraînement de Quidditch ? On a pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'voir ça depuis le début de la saison et la finale approche~'

Antonio hocha la tête avec son éternel sourire mais Francis secoua la tête. 'Je peux pas. Je voulais aller à la bibliothèque avec Arthur pour vérifier… un livre,' 'Allez… J'suis sûr qu'il y aura plein de filles en plus de ça~' commenta le germanique. 'T'es populaire en plus, Meï et toi vous entendez plutôt bien… Et puis ça te changera, t'es plus toi-même depuis quelques t-' L'hispanique lui donna un coup dans les côtes qui eut le mérite de le faire taire. Le français sourit avant de répondre 'Désolé mais je lui ai promis et puis-' Tout à coup, un détail lui revint en mémoire. Il aurait du y penser plus tôt ! '… Attend. Quelle équipe s'entraîne ?' 'Gryffondor !' Fit l'albinos, visiblement fier de lui. 'J'en ai parlé avec Toris pendant le cours et vu qu'il est pote avec Feliks qui est à Gryffon-' 'OK je viens' le coupa Francis.

Gilbert sourit et enchaîna sur comment son _awesome_ personne avait réussi à faire parler Toris, qui était pourtant assez timide, grâce à Bella avec qui il avait discuté la veille.

Le français laissait le brun écouter le monologue de leur ami tandis qu'il nota qu'il devrait s'excuser auprès d'Arthur. Mais le Choipeau lui avait en fait donné un indice non-négligeable : elle était allée à Gryffondor. _'Mais oui, je m'en rappelle… Des cheveux dorés… La placer n'a pas été difficile. Gryffondor lui allait comme un gant._ _'_ Sur le coup, il avait pensé à sa mère mais elle était allée à Serdaigle !

Il n'avait plus qu'à parler avec un certain Gryffondor~

.*.

Arthur jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à l'horloge avant de soupirer.

Francis était en retard.

'On dirait que ton petit-ami ne viendra pas.' Le britannique leva vers nez vers Lukas, assis en face de lui. 'Ce n'est pas mon petit-ami,' souffla-t-il, les joues colorées. 'Et puis… et puis les histoires de cœur ne m'intéressent pas.' 'Alors pourquoi tu regardes l'horloge toutes les 5 secondes ?' Dans un sens, Arthur appréciait le flegme et le stoïcisme du Serdaigle mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver des fois. ' 'Parce que… Nous avions quelque chose d'important à faire. C'est tout.' Le nordique n'ajouta rien, sondant simplement son ami du regard. Gêné, le Serpentard baissa les yeux sur son livre. C'est vrai quoi… Il appréciait juste Francis. Parce qu'il était gentil et qu'il avait été son premier ami, en quelque sorte. Et aussi parce qu'il s'était inquiété. Arthur l'avait envoyé chier à cause de ça, mais il s'était inquiété tout de même. Et puis… Il sentait bon et ses cheveux étaient incroyablement doux mais c'était tout.

Oui, absolument tout.

Lukas s'imaginait des choses. Arthur n'était pas-

'Salut !'

D'un mouvement commun, les deux garçons relevèrent la tête vers Vlad qui venait de débarquer, un peu essoufflé. 'Je...hum…' commença le roumain. 'Je viens de la part de Francis. Il a dit qu'il était désolé mais qu'il devait demander quelque chose à Allister. C'est ton frère, non ? Futu-i !*, c'est stylé d'avoir Allister Kirkland comme frère quand même~'

Mais l'anglais n'écoutait plus.

Lukas observait impassible, son visage perdre toute couleur.

Une chose était sûre. Cette douleur dans la poitrine d'Arthur n'était pas, elle, imaginaire.

.*.

Francis fixa le terrain se vider.

Une nouvelle fois, il n'avait rien. Allister ni aucun membre de l'équipe n'avait entendu parler de « J. Bonnefoy » dans les dernières années.

Il avait l'impression d'être revenu au point de départ.

La seule chose qu'il le faisait se sentir un peu mieux d'avoir abandonné Arthur pour rien était qu'il avait pu le prévenir grâce à Vlad -il les avait vu traîner ensemble assez souvent.

Il avait demandé à Antonio et Gilbert de rentrer déjeuner tandis qu'il restait là. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer. De voir tout le monde.

Et puis… Il y avait cette sensation.

Comme… s'il était déjà venu sur ce stade. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué quand il était venu voir le Gryffondor pour la première fois, mais comme ça, assis sur les gradins, il avait comme… un sentiment de déjà-vu. Il finit par se lever pour descendre les gradins. Arrivé à la rangée avant, il laissa simplement glisser ses doigts le long de la rambarde.

Il avait l'impression que ses pas allaient le guider quelque part.

.*.

Arthur avait choisi de ne pas aller déjeuner. Il ne voulait pas voir le français. Il était habitué à ce que les gens préfèrent ses frères à lui. Mais Francis… Il avait dit qu'il était spécial… D'un mouvement rageur, il voulu donner un coup dans l'escalier qu'il descendait mais se ravisa quand il se souvint de la susceptibilité de ceux-ci. Et, tandis que ledit escalier rejoignait la passerelle la plus proche, Arthur se ressaisit et descendit le plus rapidement possible.

Arrivé devant le couloir menant à la salle d'Histoire de la Magie, il voulu déposer son devoir directement à M. Binns et chercha donc dans son sac avant de se souvint qu'il avait oublié à la bibliothèque. Jurant et ignorant l'indignation des tableaux quant à son langage, il fit demi-tour. De toute façon, il n'avait pas cours de l'après-midi -car dispensé de cours de vol et leur cours d'astronomie n'était pas avant minuit, il avait donc largement le temps de récupérer son parchemin.

.*.

Francis évoluait dans le château. Une sorte de voile l'empêchait de comprendre où ses pas le menaient mais il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose au bout de ce chemin.

Quelque chose d'important.

Il continua à monter les marches, sans prendre gare aux quelques élèves qu'il croisait. Au fur et à mesure qu'il sentait qu'il approchait du but, son cœur s'accélérait. Il y était presque maintenant, plus que-

Quelqu'un lui attrapa le bras et le sortit de sa transe. 'Francis ?'

.*.

L'anglais sortit rapidement de la bibliothèque, heureusement qu'il s'était rendu compte de son oubli à temps, Mme Pince s'apprêtait à fermer pour aller déjeuner quand il était arrivé. La sorcière lui avait tendu son parchemin que Vlad et Lukas avaient apparemment cru bon de lui confier avant de le dévisager de ses yeux de vautour.

Depuis l'histoire du registre, Arthur sentait qu'elle avait changé. Elle était moins amicale -déjà qu'avant, obtenir un simple « bonjour » était un miracle et encore plus sèche. Le Serpentard avait été surpris du changement de comportement sans pour autant en être trop affecté. Seulement… Cette histoire l'intriguait de plus en plus, pour qu'un membre du personnel soit si perturbée à cause d'un nom. Après l'avoir remerciée, il avait filé sans tarder vers le dortoir des Verts et Argents. Seulement, en chemin, il tomba sur une scène qui le fit s'arrêter.

.*.

'Bella ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?' fit Francis un peu nauséeux. La jeune belge ouvrit d'abord la bouche prêtre à répondre avant de se raviser. 'Je vais juste déjeuner, tu sais, la routine quoi.' Le blond cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Pourquoi avait-elle l'air aussi nerveuse ? Elle se balançait sur ses pieds et souriait un peu trop pour que ça paraisse normal. 'Ça va ?' demanda-il. 'C'est à toi que je devrais demander ça,' répondit-elle en l'attrapant par le bras et veillant bien à garder l'autre derrière. 'Tu es tout pâle.'

Le Serpentard sourit vainement en tentant de repousser une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Merlin qu'il avait chaud ! 'Je… hum… c'est les examens de fin d'année qui arrivent et je crois que je commence à stresser un peu' mentit-il. 'Les examens ? Au mon Dieu ! J'ai complètement oublié ! Et on est déjà mi-avril ! Il faut que je commence à réviser !' 'Oui, c'est le cas pour moi aussi tu sais. Et je ne connais pas grand-chose...' continua-t-il en passant une main dans sa nuque suintante.

Depuis quand transpirait-il ?!

'Moi non plus…' fit la Poufsouffle, 'j'ai découvert seulement cette année que j'étais une sorcière. Mon grand-frère, Mogens l'était déjà, bien-sûr mais vu que mes parents sont tous les deux moldus…' En temps normal, Francis se serrait étonné que Bella puisse être la sœur de quelqu'un aussi… dépourvu d'émotions mais actuellement, sa tête tournait trop pour qu'il y prête attention. Il s'excusa auprès de la Jaune et Noire avant de courir vers les toilettes les plus proches.

.*.

Arthur, qui avait suivi l'échange de loin couru à la suite de Francis, tandis que la jeune fille, perdue, reprit son chemin après avoir observé les deux amis courir au loin.

Le latin était un peu plus loin, en train de se passer de l'eau sur le visage. 'Stupid Frog ?… Qu'est-ce tu fabriques ?' Francis releva la tête vers le nouveau venu et cacha rapidement ses mains tremblantes dans son dos. 'Ri- rien, j'avais juste un peu soif. Ça va mieux maintenant, merci de t'inquiéter.' Alors qu'il sortait, il trébucha et l'anglais lui attrapa la taille afin de lui éviter une chute aussi douloureuse aux mains qu'à l'ego. 'Sûr que tout va bien ? Les grenouilles retombent toujours sur leurs pattes d'habitude~' fit le britannique, l'inquiétude prenant le pas sur l'agacement d'avoir été abandonné au profit de son frère.

Le francophone grimaça avant de murmurer 'Amène-moi à l'infirmerie, s'il-te-plaît…'

.*.

Francis ouvrit les yeux sur un blanc immaculé.

'T'en fait pas, tu n'es pas au Paradis, stupide grenouille,' lança une voix près de lui.

En tournant la tête, il reconnu Arthur, bien que sa vision soit encore floue -les sourcils, ça ne trompe pas et son visage se fendit d'un sourire. 'Pourquoi tu es grincheux, mon lapin ?' 'Je ne suis pas ton _bloody rabbit_ et je ne suis pas grincheux.' 'Si, tu l'es. Et pourquoi tu parles de lapin ensanglanté* ?' 'C'est toi qui m'a plant-' Le jeune sorcier se coupa tandis que Madame Pomfresh s'avançait vers le lit du patient. 'Alors jeune homme, une petite crise de panique due au stress des examens ?' fit-elle avec un petit sourire. 'Rien de grave, bien-sûr. Vous avez bien dormi récemment ?' 'hum… pas vraiment.' 'Puis-je en connaître la raison ?'

Francis se tourna vers Arthur et le consulta du regard avant de répondre 'moi-même, je ne saurais vraiment le dire.' 'Je vois…' fit l'Infirmière. 'Et ça dure depuis combien de temps ?' 'Une ou deux semaines maintenant.' A ce mensonge, même le britannique le regarda de travers. Pourtant, la sorcière n'ajouta rien et se contenta de pincer les lèvres avant de se lever pour aller fouiller une armoire près de son bureau.

Pendant ce temps, le plus jeune s'était contenté de fixer le malade. 'Pourquoi tu es allé voir mon frère alors qu'on avait rendez-vous à la bibliothèque ?' fit-il soudain. Le francophone resta muet quelques instants avant de répondre, comme honteusement 'Je me suis dit qu'il connaîtrait peut-être quelqu'un qui s'appelait ''J. Bonnefoy'',' 'Et ?' 'C'est pas le cas,' lâcha t-il avec agacement.

Arthur haussa les sourcils, l'air de dire ''pas étonnant'' mais, ce qu'il dissimula au latin tandis que Madame Pomfresh revenait avec une fiole dans la main, c'est le sourire qui se forma sur son visage. Francis ne l'avait pas abandonné pour regarder son frère ou quoi. Et puis celui-ci ne lui avait été d'aucune utilité alors que lui…

Il renfrogna son sourire quand la sorcière revint devant Francis pour désigner la petite bouteille qu'elle avait dans la main. 'C'est une potion de sommeil sans rêves. Cela vous aidera à dormir.' Le Serpentard regarda avec suspicion la potion violette que son camarade allait avaler. Il n'aimait pas les potions. Et il sentait qu'il allait devoir sacrément travailler cette matière pour obtenir au moins un Acceptable et ne pas devoir la repasser.

Il reporta son attention sur Francis, à nouveau seul, Mme Pomfresh était allée chercher du jus de citrouille, au cas où la potion ne passe pas bien. 'Alors tu veux rester avec moi, mon lapin ?' sourit Francis sans préavis. L'anglais s'étonna d'ailleurs de la vitesse à laquelle celui-ci changeait d'humeur 'ça serait bête que je rate ta longue et douloureuse mort, ma grenouille~'

Francis resta l'après-midi à l'infirmerie avec Arthur à son chevet qui avait d'ailleurs fini par s'endormir. Le français se réveilla alors que la soirée était bien entamée. C'est avec un sourire amusé qu'il avait découvert le petit blond, appuyé sur le bord du lit et dormant comme un bien-heureux. Après s'être amusé à lui faire toutes sortes de coiffures et les capturant mentalement, le français glissa un plaid disponible à sa droite sur les épaules du jeune Kirkland avant de glisser à nouveau dans les bras de Morphée.

.*.

Le lendemain, quand l'infirmière les réveilla, il était presque l'heure du petit-déjeuner. Après leur avoir conseillé de faire attention à leur sommeil, elle les renvoya avec une note pour excuser leur absence au cours d'astronomie du Professeur Sinistra.

'Et bien…' fit le latin tandis qu'ils quittaient l'aile Ouest, 'ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas dormi comme ça. Ça te dirait de dormir avec moi cette nuit, apparemment ta présence à un bon effet sur mon organisme~' Pour toute réponse, Arthur lui mit un coup de coude dans le bras. 'Hééé ! Tu es beaucoup moins timide qu'au début de l'année, ça c'est sûr. Mais je sais pas si je préférais celui qui ne tapait pas en fait.'

Et, pendant qu'il se massait le bras, le britannique sourit. Oui… ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas conduit aussi naturellement avec quelqu'un. Il devait avouer que ça lui avait manqué.

Alors que les examens arrivaient et que tous s'y préparaient, il y avait événement qui égayait le château, réveillant ses habitants au fur et à fur que le terme s'approchait : le dernier match de Quidditch de la saison. Et qui de mieux pour s'affronter, que les deux maisons rivales ? Gryffondor et Serpentard allaient se disputer la Coupe.

'À ton avis, qui va gagner ?' Arthur ne releva pas la tête de son livre tandis que Vlad s'excitait toujours plus sur sa chaise. 'Allez~ Un pronostic au moins ? Tu es à Serpentard, tu devrais savoir ça~' 'Ce jeu ne m'intéresse pas.' Le roumain leva les yeux au ciel avant de lancer un regard désespéré vers le Serdaigle, à sa droite. 'Lukas ?' 'Je ne suis pas doué en prédiction, tu n'auras qu'à prendre cette option en troisième année,' 'Non mais vous faites quoi, au juste avec le nez planté dans vos bouquin ? Le match arrive, quoi !' Le norvégien posa son regard glacé sur son ami. 'Et tu comptes les réviser quand, tes cours ?' le Poufsouffle rougit avant de bégayer 'M- mais j'allais le faire, vois-tu ? De toute façon, je n'ai aucun souci à me faire quant à la métamorphose~' Arthur secoua la tête, consulta sa montre et se leva. 'Francis ?' demanda le bleu et bronze. Les joues colorées du petit blond répondirent pour lui et il quitta la bibliothèque le plus rapidement possible sous les rires du châtain et le sourire discret du platine.

.*.

Le francophone fixa la surface du lac où se reflétaient les rayons dorées du soleil de Printemps. Bientôt presque un an qu'il était là. C'était difficile de décrire la sensation qu'il avait au creux du ventre. C'était étrange, chatouillant et douloureux. Un sentiment de nostalgie incompréhensible. Comme s'il avait déjà observé le Saule Cogneur, revigoré et secouant ses branches à la lumière revenue ou le Calmar géant qui affleurait la surface du lac. Comme le déjà-vu qu'il ressentit dans les gradins, en plus faible. Comme un souvenir perdu puis retrouvé. C'était…

'Francis ?' Il releva les yeux vers le nouveau venu. 'Hey, Thuthur~ ça va ?' 'Je suppose.' répondit sobrement l'anglais en s'asseyant. 'Alors ? On révise quoi ?' Le français observa son vis à vis. Arthur avait accepté de l'aider à réviser son Histoire de la Magie, puisqu'il n'y comprenait strictement rien -et qu'il dormait en cours, accessoirement-. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de nom dans un registre ou de carte de Noël après leur petit séjour à l'infirmerie. C'était un accord implicite, caché aux yeux de tous, destiné à être, lui aussi, oublié, enterré.

'La rébellion de gobelins de 1034 ?' Le britannique fit la grimace. 'On va commencer par revoir les dates, veux-tu ?'

.*.

Au milieu de la foule ardente, Antonio et Gilbert tentaient de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à premier rang, où se trouvaient déjà les deux blonds. A bout de souffle, l'albinos se laissa tomber près de Francis avec un râle d'agonie. 'A ce point ?' rigola le français. 'C'est ça, rigole…' souffla t-il en lui tendant son paquet de bulles baveuses. 'Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour des bonbons…' 'T'en fait pas, _mi amigo_ , dans un peu plus d'un an maintenant, on aura l'autorisation d'aller à Pré-au-Lard !' fit l'hispanique en tendant son propre paquet à Bella, qui avait rejoint les rangs des Serpentards pour l'occasion. 'C'est vrai,' ajouta t-elle avec son accent cocasse, 'Avec un simple document d'autorisation, nous pourrons y aller. C'est Mogens qui m'en a parlé, il suffit de le faire signer par un tuteur et le tour est joué.'

Arthur, qui était resté concentré sur son livre jusque là, se mordit furtivement la lèvre en y pensant. Peut de chances que son père accepte de signer quoi que ce soit. Semblant comprendre le fil de ses pensées, Francis glissa sa main sur la sienne. L'anglais, touché par ce geste, voulu remercier son camarade mais l'attention de ce dernier venait d'être attirée par les épiques qui foulaient le gazon. La foule déjà bruyante, avait éclater en une série d'encouragement et d'insultes destinées à l'équipe adverse. Alors, il se contenta de sourire et chercha au sol la chevelure éclatante de son frère, dans sa robe écarlate.

Et il se tenait là, acclamé de tous côtés, fixant de yeux d'émeraude les tribunes qui scandaient son nom. Le britannique sentit une pointe de jalousie, tant de personnes qui vous acclament pour vous, votre talent. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, de toute façon, il ne savait même pas tenir sur un balais donc le Quidditch était largement hors de portée. Et pourtant… Qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait que Francis le regarde avec ses yeux admiratifs.

Bella suivi son regard et lui sourit, quand il s'en rendit compte, il détourna les yeux, gêné. Non, il n'y avait pas moyen. Aucune chance.

.*.

Emporté par l'adrénaline du match qui venait à peine d'être lancé, il ne le sentit pas pendant un premier temps. Puis, ça s'est doucement rependu. A peine perceptible au début mais de plus en plus fort. La même sensation. Celle de plus tôt dans l'année. Il revoyait les joueurs voler dans tous les sens. Le même jeu… avec des pions différents. Des couleurs plus douces, des cheveux plus longs… Sa vue commença à se flouter. Il se leva de son siège, attirant à lui des regards courroucés et intrigués. Qui quittait le match de clôture ? Qui plus est, lions contre serpents.

Mais le francophone avait bien d'autres priorités. Il avançait péniblement à travers les fans en délire, bousculé de toutes parts. Soudain, une pression sur sa main l'obligea à s'arrêter. Il tourna la tête. 'Arthur, lâche-moi.' 'Non,' le regard du plus jeune était sûr et inflexible, 'Pas deux fois.' Francis soupira avant de répéter ' _Mon Lapin,_ lâche-moi.' Mais la réponse restait la même. Alors, envahit d'une colère sourde qu'il ne comprenait pas, le français sortit sa baguette avant de souffler, en direction d'un des draps aux couleurs de l'équipe ' _Incendio_ '. Dans un éclair bleu pâle, le sort parti et Francis se sentit finalement partir.

.*.

Arthur couru jusqu'à être stoppé par la statue affreuse qui gardait la porte. 'Vous ne pouvez pas entrer,' siffla la voix rugueuse du Professeur de Potions. 'Mais…' tenta le britannique. 'Il n'y a pas de mais, monsieur Bonnefoy doit avoir une discussion avec le Directeur.'

L'anglais fixa alors sans un mot Dumbledore disparaître avec le corps inconscient de Francis derrière la porte battante.

* * *

Ce chapitre est plus long que les autres mais je l'aime bien~

Et il est présenté avec l'approbation de ma Beta : JiikaAz

Aussi, j'espère que les paragraphes sont bien passés (déjà que j'ai du les refaire X( ) puisque je ne sais pas les étoiles sont prises en compte par le site.

Maintenant, il est temps (oui, je fais toujours des rîmes nulles XD) pour :

 **Les réponses aux reviews~**

Statice-Law :

Déjà, merci de poster tes adorables reviews à tous les coups X3 c'est trop chou et je ne déposerai pas plainte pour harcèlement alors tu peux continuer, ça me fait plaisir~ *cœurs*

Bon, Allister(-tor, c'est pas grave, on comprend de qui on parle~) est à peine présent... Je sais pas en fait, cette année n'est peut être pas vraiment faite pour lui alors je tâcherai de le rendre plus présent l'année prochaine~

Thuthur ne souffre pas beaucoup là, mais ne t'en fait pas : j'ai mes petits projets pour lui à venir... (Mouhahaha!) mais c'est enfin l'heure des révélations *musique dramatique* du coup désolée de ce nouveau retard, j'espère que ça ne va pas devenir une habitude. (Comment ça, c'est déjà bien parti ?!)

Comme précisé précédemment, je vais taper d'arrache-pied pour finir le prochain chapitre vite !

Soren 68 :

Du retard, toi ? Non mais *regarde la date de la précédente mise à jour* je ne vais rien dire. Genre, je me tais. Carrément.

Merci, c'était plus difficile à sortir mais c'est passé (je parle bien du chapitre parce là... XD)

J'ai pas trop eu/pris le temps de lire/écrire récemment non plus - en voilà même la preuve donc je te comprends ;)

Mais c'est bien les cosplays - je n'en ai jamais fait de ma vie mais ça doit être super cool~

Voilà ! Et plutôt que de m'attarder ici, je retourne vite bosser~

KISS KISS,

-MDH


	12. Chapitre 10 : The Boy with Two Faces

POTTERTALIA - ALWAYS

 _Bijour les gens~_

 _Oui donc cette fois, le chapitre est publié (pas en avance, ça on s'en doute) mais -presque- pas en retard !_

 _Oui, je suis vraiment, mais alors, vraiment fière de pouvoir vous l'annoncer~ X3_

 _Bref._

 _Voilà enfin les explications que (j'espère XD) vous attendiez~_

 _A vous de voir si vos théories se révèlent véridiques... (Mouhahahaha!)_

* * *

 **Chapitre X : Th** **e Boy with Two Faces**

 **.**

 **.**

Accoudé à la barrière de la tour d'astronomie, Arthur fixait le soleil mourir derrière les montagnes tandis que ses derniers rayons éclairaient le lac noir. Des larmes encore fraîches glissaient sur ses joues rosies. Il essayait de comprendre pourquoi il n'avait rien vu venir. Comment il avait pu laisser Francis se blesser ainsi. Comment-

'Te voilà.' Une voix interrompit le fil de ses pensés. Il fit volte-face. Antonio se tenait devant lui, les mains dans les poches de sa robe et l'air détaché, comme s'il ignorait tout ce qui c'était passé quelques heures plus tôt. 'Me voilà,' souffla le britannique en essuyant ses joues le plus discrètement possible. 'T'en fait pas, je lui dirai pas que t'es inquiété,' sourit doucement l'hispanique. Arthur, oubliant de se justifier, s'assit en face du brun qui s'était laissé glisser contre la rambarde. 'Comment fais-tu ? Tu as l'air calme et serein…' fit le blond. 'Tu trouves ? Non, ce n'est absolument pas le cas.' fit le brun après un rire nerveux. 'En fait, c'est, tu sais, une attitude pour empêcher les gens de venir me voir en mode : oh… mon pauvre… ça va aller ?' Il renifla de façon dédaigneuse. 'C'est hypocrite... _Mierda_! Je ne les supporte pas.'

Arthur ne disait pas un mot, Antonio semblant s'ouvrir sans qu'il n'y fasse rien et il lui semblait que l'espagnol en avait besoin. 'C'est comme Gil',' reprit Antonio. 'Tout le monde le prend pour un idiot bruyant mais il s'inquiète vraiment pour les autres. Je l'ai vu, tout à l'heure, sur son lit, la tête dans les mains. Il semblait complètement perdu...' 'Comme un enfant…' murmura finalement l'anglais. Antonio releva la tête 'On ne dirait pas, mais il est vachement mature. Il a un petit frère et… d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, il est malade. Et Gilbert sait qu'il va devoir s'occuper de lui l'année prochaine alors il fait de son mieux pour apprendre et… _Puta_! Et avec Francis qui pète les plombs, je… je sais même plus ce qu'il se passe…' Le blond posa sa main sur l'épaule de son vis à vis. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il n'avait jamais eu personne avec qui parler comme ça alors il faisait ce que Charly lui faisait quand il venait de se disputer avec Allister. Ça l'aidait donc ce devrait aider Antonio.

Et pour être tout à fait honnête, lui aussi avait peur de ce qui se passait.

.*.

Francis se réveilla allongé sur un divan -bien moins confortable que les lits de l'infirmerie. La pièce était sombre et son ventre lui faisait un mal de chien. 'Ah,' fit une voix. 'Tu es de retour parmi nous, c'est bien.' Le Serpentard tourna lentement la tête vers Dumbledore qui venait de se lever, les mains derrière le dos. 'Ça va mieux ?' demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à côté du français qui avait ramené ses jambes contre lui. 'Mieux, je suppose… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?' Le directeur se pencha pour attraper un bol rempli de sucrerie. 'Ça, c'est une longue histoire… Bonbon au citron ?' Francis hocha la tête avant d'attraper une friandise, il avait faim. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? 'On va commencer par ce que tu connais : au match de Quidditch. Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé ?' Le blond sentit son cœur s'accélérer au souvenir du sort qu'il avait lancé. Il avait probablement blessé des gens. 'Je me souviens… du début du match et… c'est tout.' Mentir lui avait semblé plus simple que d'avouer qu'il était conscient de ce qu'il avait fait parce qu'en dépit de l'immense respect que lui inspirait le directeur, cela lui faisait encore trop peur. 'Tu es sûr ?' fit le grand sorcier, ses yeux brillant derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. 'Sûr,' continua le français. 'Et bien… tu as essayé de lancer un sort d'incendie -qui a d'ailleurs fait peur à la moitié de l'assistance. Je crois que même le Professeur McGonagall a tressaillit et- .' 'Excusez-moi, Professeur, _e_ _ssayé_?'

.*.

Ce soir-là, dans la Grande Salle régnait un silence bien peu commun et pour cause : le directeur n'était pas présent et tout le monde avait été secoué par l'incident dans les tribunes des Verts et Argents. Une rumeur avait commencé à courir selon laquelle que c'était une nouvelle ruse des Serpentards pour reporter le match tandis que d'autres disaient qu'il s'agissait d'une farce ratée.

Toujours était-il que les ragots y allaient à flot. Chacun chuchotait à son voisin, affirmant avoir vu quelqu'un de suspect devant l'entrée des gradins, une fusée passée sous une cape… Ce bourdonnement paraissait presque plus assourdissant que l'habituel brou-ha qui suivait un match de Quidditch.

Charly Kirkland observait depuis la table des Serdaigles son frère Arthur qui parlait avec deux camarades. Cette histoire lui rappelait d'ailleurs ce qui était arrivé quelques temps avant son arrivée à l'Académie de Magie, à la fin de l'été 1987. Mais, il fallait dire que les élèves qui avaient été présents ce jour là avaient été intarissables. Il se souvenait de toutes les théories qui avaient circulé jusqu'au discours du directeur expliquant calmement les événements avec les éléments dont disposaient l'école et le Ministère. Tout ça lui paraissait donc un être grand déjà-vu, un peu désuet. La seule chose qui différenciait les deux histoires était qu'au moins, cette fois, personne n'était mort...

.*.

'Oui, _essayé_. Tu connais le bois dans lequel a été taillée ta baguette, j'imagine ?' 'Oui, hum… aubépine.' Dumbledore hocha la tête, les yeux dans le vague. 'C'est exact,' reprit-il en reportant son attention sur le blond. 'Une des propriétés du bois d'aubépine est que la baguette, si un sort est mal exécuté, retourne ledit sort contre celui qui l'a créé. ' Francis baissa les yeux sur son ventre et écarta les pans de sa robe. Un large bandage s'étendait sur tout son torse.

'Alors c'est tout ?' demanda-t-il, soulagé. 'Je n'ai blessé personne ?' 'Effectivement. Mais tu dois savoir qu'il y a une autre propriété de ta baguette, bien plus importante, qui a à voir avec ce qui s'est passé cet après-midi. Le cœur de ta baguette est loin de ce qu'on qualifierait d'ordinaire,' commença le sorcier en sortant de sa poche ladite baguette du latin. 'Le crin de Sombral est considéré comme digne des sorciers ayant vaincu la mort, Francis.' 'Vaincu la mort ?…' répéta le blond en sentant son cœur s'accélérer aussi bien que son souffle. Il n'aimait pas la tournure de la conversation. 'Oui. A vrai dire, c'est une histoire assez longue mais je pense que tu dois l'entendre. Et je pense que tu as d'ailleurs déjà commencé à rassembler les pièces du puzzle,' poursuivit Dumbledore. Francis hocha la tête. Il avait peur mais, dans un sens, il voulait savoir, il avait _besoin_ de savoir.

.*.

Arthur s'était replongé dans la lecture des _Duels de Minuit_ , qu'il avait oublié un moment, histoire de se changer les idées. Ses révisions avançaient bien mais les annotations que Francis avait faites sur ses feuilles lui rappelaient l'incident du match et l'empêchaient de se concentrer pleinement. Gilbert et Antonio venaient de sortir pour prendre leur douche et il avait de par ce faire la chambre rien qu'à lui. Ce fut sans gêne donc, qu'il étala différents carnets, parchemins et livres sur son lit. Il avait noté sur l'un d'eux les dates rapportées dans le carnet ainsi que les lieux indiqués. Cela n'avait peut-être aucun intérêt mais il voulait tout de même essayer. Il noircissait une nouvelle page quand ses deux camarades rentrèrent, bavardant de quelque histoire quelconque. L'anglais avait compris qu'eux aussi, à leur façon, essayaient de se distraire. Il fit donc fi du bruit de leurs paroles qui allaient en augmentant. D'abord compatissant, il finit toutefois par s'agacer de ce boucan à côté de lui, il allait leur en faire la remarque que la porte s'ouvrit sur Francis, pâle comme un linge. Tout de suite, le bruit s'arrêta et le silence se fit dans la pièce. Silence qui fut brisé par l'hispanique qui s'était levé du lit pour venir prendre le français dans ses bras. 'Hé, _mi amigo_ , ça va aller ?' demanda-t-il, la voix soudainement plus sérieuse. Francis secoua la tête en se laissant guider vers la couchette de l'albinos. 'Tu as parlé à Dumbledore ?' fit doucement Arthur. Le concerné hocha la tête sans croiser son regard. 'Et ? Tu as ton explication ?' Quelque chose oscilla dans le masque de neutralité du blond et il éclata en sanglots. La seule chose que ses amis purent comprendre du flot de paroles qui s'échappaient sans logique de sa bouche fut : 'C'est ma faute ! Tout est ma faute !'

.*.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, alors que Francis quittait livide le bureau du directeur, un homme, les cheveux grisonnant et les yeux froids, se glissa dans ledit bureau. 'Vous ne lui avez pas tout dit, n'est-ce pas Professeur ?' commença-t-il de bout en blanc. 'Eh bien, si je m'attendais à votre visite, mon vieil ami…' rigola Dumbledore en glissant une nouvelle sucrerie dans sa bouche. 'Les autres savent-ils que vous êtes là ?' 'Non. Et je ne tiens pas à ce que ce soit le cas.' 'Alors pourquoi vous montrez-vous ?' continua le vieux sorcier sans se défaire de son sourire. 'Je veux savoir : cet enfant, qui vient de partir, c'est le fils de…' 'Marianne Bonnefoy et Pierre Martin, oui.' Le nouveau venu tiqua. 'C'était donc vrai. Quelle tête de mule. Un seul ne suffisait donc pas.' Le directeur rigola. 'Oui. Et j'ai des raisons de croire que lui aussi est promis à une grande destinée. A l'instar de tous ses amis.' 'Ses amis ?' fit le nouveau venu en relevant la tête. 'Le fils Kirkland, Beilschmidt, Fernandez et bien d'autres à venir~' Un claquement de langue se fit entendre. 'Tout cela vous amuse, pas vrai ?' Dumbledore se leva pour venir poser sa main sur l'épaule de son vis à vis. 'Je remarque juste comment les coïncidences se succèdent pour créer cette toile magnifique qu'est le futur...'

.*.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps quand Francis se résolut à parler. Passant une main tremblante dans ses cheveux, il sortit sa baguette de sa poche. 'Cette baguette...' Il leva les yeux vers Arthur. 'Tu te souviens de ce que Monsieur Ollivander a dit quand il me l'a prise des mains ?' L'anglais chercha dans ses souvenirs alors de souffler 'How curious...' Le francophone hocha la tête, reniflant au passage. 'Il n'a pas dit ça parce que je l'avais prise par coïncidence ou quoi… C'est au cause de son cœur… du crin de Sombral-' 'Mais,' le coupa l'albinos, 'c'est impossible ! Le crin de Sombral est extrêmement rare et...' 'considéré comme digne des sorciers ayant vaincu la mort...' termina Francis. 'C'est exactement ça. Si cette baguette m'a choisi, il y avait un raison. Tout comme ce qu'il s'est passé au match. Ou quand j'ai fait ma première crise...' Gilbert et Antonio, qui n'avaient pas été mis au courant de l'incident -uniquement prévenu d'un malaise- se tournèrent de concert vers Arthur qui semblait en savoir beaucoup plus qu'eux. Il haussa les épaules et se tourna vers Francis. 'Continue s'il-te-plaît.' 'Et bien, c'est assez simple en fait : je suis mort.'

.*.

Le Serdaigle, en son rôle de préfet, arpentait les couloirs à l'affût de n'importe qui en dehors de son dortoir. Il venait déjà de croiser Peeves qui faisait encore des siennes du côté de la salle de Métamorphose. Soupirant, le châtain regarda sa montre : il avait presque finit sa ronde. Revigoré par cette pensé, il grimpa quelques escaliers, manquant de tomber quand l'un d'eux se déroba sous ses pieds et put se défouler sur des troisième année de Gryffondor qui traînaient encore près du couloir brûlé. Après les avoir morigénés et renvoyés dans leur tour, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil curieux, lui aussi. On racontait tellement de choses sur ce lieu… Il y aurait même un fantôme. Si c'était vraiment le cas, il ne l'avait jamais croisé. Passant une main dans ses cheveux, il invoqua un sort de lumière. Le feu avait absolument tout détruit : plus rien ne restait de ce qui se trouvait dans ce couloir. Et même après ces quelques années, il y avait toujours cette légère odeur de brûlé qui vous chatouillait les narines, inévitablement. Un bâillement le sortit de sa rêverie et il fit demi-tour, sa robe volant derrière lui.

.*.

'Mais qu'est-ce 'tu racontes, s'pèce de crétin !' lançant Gilbert en donnant une tape amicale à Francis. En dépit de son air apaisé, ses mains tremblaient et il se tut rapidement pour entendre la suite de l'explication du blond. 'J'aimerais vraiment que ce ne soient que des bêtises, Gil. Sérieux…' Il fit un pause, un goût amer dans la bouche. 'Seulement… Vous vous souvenez de la cérémonie de Sortie ?' 'Oui…' fit l'espagnol, incertain de la tournure de la conversation. 'Et bien, le Choipeaux, pendant qu'il essayait de me placer… Il m'a parlé d'une fille aux cheveux dorés qu'il avait placé à Gryffondor. Sur le coup, j'ai cru que c'était ma mère mais… Elle est allée à Serdaigle.' 'Et alors ?' insista l'albinos, encore perdu. Arthur, de son côté, commençait doucement à comprendre. 'Et bien, le fait est que j'ai une sœur. J'en ai eu une… Elle avait six ans de plus que moi et… elle est morte à cause de moi, durant la Finale de Quidditch, en juin 1987.' Un frisson parcourut les quatre amis. 'Le couloir brûlé,' souffla doucement Antonio. 'C'est ça,' répondit le francophone avec un sourire triste. 'Alors que le match allait commencer, je me suis enfui. Je suppose à cause d'une dispute idiote… On ne sait comment le feu s'est propagé. Dumbledore m'a juste raconté que l'on avait retrouvé mon corps serré dans les bras de ma sœur.' Un sanglot le secoua et il ne put continuer. Le brun, à sa gauche, passa une main dans son dos. 'Ça va allez…' chuchota-t-il. Après avoir essuyé ses joues et remercié son ami du regard, Francis reprit 'Elle… Elle ne respirait plus. Moi non plus d'ailleurs. Mon cœur n'a pas battu pendant près de dix minutes. Et quand enfin j'ai repris conscience, je ne me souvenais pas de ce qui s'était passé…' Des larmes silencieuses glissaient sur les joues de Francis. 'Elle était morte et pas moi… Je- Mes parents ont apparemment trouvé bon que j'oublie ma sœur, afin… de ne pas être hanté par sa mort. Ils ont utilisé de venin de Démonzémerveille… ça efface les souvenirs mais seulement les mauvais. C'est pour ça… Selon le directeur, que j'ai commencé à me rappeler… Mes rêves… Les rires… Tout ça n'était pas le fruit de mon imagination… c'était ma sœur ! Celle qui est morte par ma faute !' finit-il en éclatant en larmes.

Personne ne savait comment réagir à ça alors un grand silence régnait dans la chambre, ponctué par les sanglots du français. Au bout d'un moment pourtant, le germanique passa ses bras autour de Francis, roulé en boule sous la couette. Tandis qu'il murmurait des paroles réconfortantes, on reconnaissait en lui le grand-frère qu'il était. Arthur resta là, sans bouger et incapable de parler. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait répondre à ça ?

.*.

Un peu plus tard, alors que Poudlard dormait profondément, Arthur veillait sur le sommeil de Francis. Assis sur son lit, il observait le blond, son livre de potions ouvert sur les genoux. Après la crise du français, ses trois compagnons de chambre s'étaient mis d'accord pour le surveiller chacun leur tour, histoire d'être prêt s'il arrivait quelque chose. D'ailleurs, cela faisait un moment maintenant que Francis semblait être en plein cauchemar. Il continua de gémir, s'agitant dans son lit. L'anglais, qui avait finalement délaissé ses révisions avait fini par s'approcher pour prendre la température de son ami. Il était chaud mais Arthur était incapable de dire s'il avait de la fièvre ou non. Il se mordit la lèvre. Gilbert aurait su, Antonio s'en serait occupé plus tôt. Il était un ami bien déplorable… Il quitta la chambre pour aller chercher un gant humide. Avec un peu de chance, cela améliorerait l'état de Francis. Le sol glacé sous ses pieds lui rappela les nuits d'hiver chez lui. L'année était presque finie mais il ne voulait pas rentrer. Il était bien là, à Poudlard. Arthur aurait voulu y rester pour toujours.

Le gant en main, il remonta rapidement jusqu'à la chambre, jetant un coup d'œil au tableau vide du Fondateur. Pas de regard reptilien ce soir, donc. Arrivé près du lit de Francis, il remarqua que celui-ci s'était calmé. Avec un sourire rassuré, il posa le gant sur le front de l'endormi avant de s'agenouiller devant le lit, fixant son occupant. Francis était beau comme ça, même avec quelques cheveux collés par la sueur. Le britannique délogea d'ailleurs une boucle de sur la paupière française, sa main glissa le long de la joue tandis qu'une douce chaleur se répandait en lui. 'Ça t'amuse ?' fit soudainement la voix ensommeillée du plus vieux. Arthur fit un bon en arrière, la main comme brûlée. _'You bloody idiot !'_ siffla-t-il, 'tu l'a fait exprès, j'en suis sûr !' Francis émit un petit rire qui mit du baume au cœur d'Arthur. Il redevenait lui-même… 'Voyons mon lapin, je n'oserais jamais faire une telle chose, surtout quand tu me regardes avec ces yeux là~' Arthur piqua un far avant de retourner dans son lit. 'On dirait que tu va mieux ! Je vais enfin pouvoir dormir alors ! Bonne nuit.' fit-il d'une traite, cachant ses oreilles encore rouges sous la couette. 'Bonne nuit, Arthur…' souffla Francis avant de fermer les yeux. Une fois que sa respiration fut devenue régulière, l'anglais se retourna vers lui. Qui eut cru qu'un être si souriant pouvait receler autant de mystères ? Un petit regard coupable brilla dans ses deux émeraudes quand il se dit que Francis lui plaisait encore plus comme ça. Il aimait le fait d'être le seul à tout savoir sur lui. Le garçon aux deux visages.

.

.

* * *

Alors~ Qui avait bon ? X3

Si ça parait tordu, j'en suis désolée, si c'était trop simple, ... bah désolée aussi. XD

Donc voilà, une partie (bah oui, quand même) du mystère résolu mais je vous rassure, y a encore de quoi faire pour la suite~~

Je suis actuellement bien immergée dans cette fic' donc j'espère que le chapitre final (de l'année 1, hein) arrivera sous peu *coeurs*

-non, je n'essaie pas de vous amadouer. Pourquoi, ça marche ?-

Bref (n°2 seulement, FIERTÉ)

 **Réponses aux reviews:**

Guest:

Contente que ça t'ai plu~ X3

J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi et merci pour ta review *cœur ici*

Soren 68:

Merci beaucoup, c'était un chapitre assez équilibré je trouve alors c'est cool~

D'accord mais voilà déjà la suite pour le coup XD

J'avoue que je me laisserai bien tenter mais j'ai déjà un GN (c'est mon premier!) à venir donc je vais me concentrer dessus mais après je vais sérieusement réfléchir à un cosplay je pense~ (merci pour ces précieux conseils !) *cœur cœur*

Statice-Law:

Pas de problème, t'inquiète, ça m'arrive souvent ;)

Vi~ Allistor est un petit peu présent (mais non, on n'a rien remarqué, je te jure !) mais cette année semble faite pour Charly puisque qu'il apparait souvent en fait XD j'avoue ne pas vraiment comprendre pourquoi mais voilà. C'est Charly.

Théorie intéressante et une partie a été confirmée ici~ La suite est est à voir...(non, je suis pas chiante !)

*coeurs* Merci beaucoup~ Encore une fois, c'est Francis qui prend cher ici mais Thuthur va aussi s'en prendre (de tous les côtés *giggles* même !)

 _C'est tout pour ce soir,_

 _je sais pas comment conclure alors voilà XD_

KISS KISS,

-MDH


	13. Chapter 11: His worst birthday

_Hey !_

 _Oui, ça fait longtemps cette fois, encore et encore (c'est bien le dernier chapitre, bien que vous lisiez la même intro depuis 3-4 chap's)_

 _Je vous dis pas, il s'en est passé des choses depuis que j'ai posté mon dernier chapitre ici._

 _Genre, PLEIN de chose (par rapport à ma petite routine habituelle, hein) : mon premier Hellfest -et seul et unique concert de Linkin Park de toute ma vie Y.Y- un voyage avorté dans la forêt noire (bien que j'ai vu l'Allemagne et la Suisse en un seul jour ('faut dire qu'on n'a pas vraiment capté que les euros ne passaient pas en Suisse (oui, j'arrive à adorer Hetalia et a ne pas savoir ça))) BEAUCOUP de flemme ma découverte des lépismes (ou « poissons argentés », ce sont les petites bestioles argentées -et ouais- que vous pouvez voir la nuit dans vos salles de bains) mon premier repas 100 % mexicain -s'en est suivi l'engloutissage (non, je n'ai visiblement plus de respect pour la langue française) d'un pot complet de glace sur les marches de l'Arche de la Défense la découverte de Rouen (Jeanne d'Arc powa!) encore BEAUCOUP de flemme mon premier Grandeur Nature (Jeu de Rôles), aussi vu comme cinq jours dans une grotte dont la première nuit à boire du thé et de l'hydromel fermenté avec deux inconnus et le visionnage de plein, PLEIN de séries et de films (dernière en date Shadowhunters : la série est clichée et Clary est une putain de Mary-sue -selon moi- mais je suis venue et restée pour mes bébés : Magnus & Alec ou le couple le plus ADORABLE et CANON qu'il m'ait été donné de voir depuis longtemps- (et parce qu'Izzy est canon -en français- et que Simon, bien qu'il me désespère, est l'être dont les réactions sont les plus RÉALISTES possible, au vu de l'univers dans lequel il finalement plongé) ! 3_

 _Bon, j'arrête de parler de moi. Promis._

 _(et félicitations si vous avez tenu jusqu'ici~ Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai écrit tout ça)_

 _Pour vous récompenser, je vous présente le dernier chapitre de cette première année d'Always :_

 _-qu'est-ce que j'en aurai bavé, la prochaine fois, je me cantonne aux OS T.T-_

 _ **Je n'y pense que maintenant, mais aujourd'hui, nous sommes 19 ans plus tard les gens !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre XI : His worst birthday**

.

.

Aux milieux des froissements de feuilles, du crissement des crayons sur le parchemin, du tic tac incessant d'une horloge invisible¹ et des raclements de gorge, Francis se posait une question existentielle apparemment, _quand s'était déroulée la seconde guerre qui avait opposé les gobelins de la Montagne Victorieuse à ceux du Val sans Retour ?_ Question existentielle vous dis-je.

Assis depuis plusieurs heures à son bureau à remplir son questionnaire de fin d'année d'Histoire de la Magie, ce n'était qu'à ce moment précis qu'il aurait aimé avoir écouté en cours. Oh oui, si seulement ! A quelques tables devant, il pouvait voir la chevelure indisciplinée d'Arthur. Antonio était derrière lui mais il avait perdu Gilbert dans la foule d'élèves qui s'étaient pressés à entrer dans la salle d'examens -pas qu'il ai compris pourquoi ils étaient si pressés de finir à l'abattoir. M'enfin, avec deux questions aux réponses relativement connues et le reste, très approximatives, il doutait un peu d'obtenir autre chose qu'un Troll ou Désolant, à la limite, un Piètre lui éviterait peut-être de repasser l'examen, mais il n'en savait absolument rien finalement². L'heure restante lui paru durer une éternité. Les questions lui paraissaient de plus en plus tordues et il finit par abandonner l'idée de terminer ce questionnaire. Bientôt, une sonnerie retentit tandis que leur feuilles disparaissaient. Un soupir s'échappa de la bouche du blond. Bon, plus que quelques semaines et ils seraient en vacances.

Vacances… ce qui voulait dire qu'il aurait à faire face à ses parents, sachant ce qu'il s'est passé… Est-ce qu'ils savaient au moins qu'il était au courant ? Il avait du mal à digérer leurs mensonges et leur silence. Parce que l'apprendre de cette façon était la pire de toutes. Le sortant de sa bulle, les bras de Gilbert autour de son cou lui arracha un sourire. Même si les exam' étaient difficiles, tant qu'il était à Poudlard, il avait au moins trois paires d'épaules sur lesquelles compter – quoiqu'en dise Arthur et sa légendaire mauvaise foi. Antonio les rejoignant, ils partirent vite dans une discussion sans grand intérêt sur les différentes questions tant en se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle pour y déjeuner. Un coup d'œil dans la salle lui confirma que l'anglais avait été rejoint par le Poufsouffle (Vlad?) et qu'il se joindrait à eux en temps voulu. D'un accord implicite, le groupe ne passait jamais devant le couloir brûlé, comme s'ils craignaient tous une nouvelle crise de la part du francophone. Et ledit francophone devait bien avouer qu'il n'était pas contre.

.*.

Concentré au possible, Arthur fixait l'ananas sur table. Il lui fallait faire danser le fruit. Mais quelle idée, sérieusement. Est-ce qu'ils avaient vraiment besoin de ça pour devenir des sorciers expérimentés ? Ravalant sa mauvaise langue, le britannique leva sa baguette pour exécuter le sort sans problème. Jusque là, tous ces examens s'étaient déroulés sans accroc. Le seul qu'il redoutait était définitivement celui de potions, pour lui faire peur, Seamus lui avait raconté qu'il aurait à préparer une potion de sommeil³ qu'il aurait à goûter et s'il se trompait d'un brin de lavande, il pourrait ne jamais se réveiller. Évidemment, il savait que c'était faux. Il avait juste un doute. Un seul. Quittant la Lune pour la classe où son ananas dansait gaiement, il fut félicité par le Professeur Flitwick avant de quitter la pièce. Il ne restait plus aux première année qu'à passer l'examen du vol sur balais et des potions . Avec un petit sourire satisfait, Arthur se dit que finalement, avoir l'après-midi complet pour revoir ses cours n'était pas si mal, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais à son père. En descendant vers la Grande Salle, il crut apercevoir Lukas. Voulant lui demander commet se passaient ses tests, il s'approcha pour s'arrêter quelques secondes plus tard, bouche-bée. S'il y avait une chose qu'il savait de Lukas, c'était que le nordique n'était pas du genre à être sentimental – pour ne pas dire que l'on ne savait jamais ce qu'il pensait. Ainsi, caché au tournant d'un couloir vide, Arthur découvrait la faille dans le masque du platine. En effet, le Serdaigle souriait – ce qui était déjà un exploit en soit, mais il se tenait maintenant sur la pointe des pieds, le corps tendu au possible pour embrasser un garçon aux cheveux d'or, qui mesurait au moins dix centimètres de plus que lui. Les joues rouges d'avoir été témoin d'un événement qui semblait si intime, Arthur lui demi-tour le plus silencieusement possible, s'agrippant à l'escalier pour ne pas perdre pied. _Lukas ? Avec un garçon ? Qui l'embrasse ?_ En dehors de lui et Vlad, Arthur avait rarement vu le nordique avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il se souvenait pourtant vaguement l'avoir vu dans les barques en compagnie de trois autres blonds. Celui-là devait même en faire partie. Au fond, il avait trop peur à ce moment là pour se souvenir précisément de quoique-ce-soit. Alors qu'il arrivait devant les Grandes Portes, il choisit de bifurquer pour se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. C'était étrange d'avoir vu son ami tel qu'il ne le connaissait pas, de l'avoir vu sourire. Ses mains tremblaient. Il s'agissait du sourire qui était décrit dans les livres romantiques – ceux qu'il cachait très loin, sous son lit, celui que l'on était censé faire quand on voyait la personne que l'on aimait le plus au monde, celui qui allait de pair avec le « badump » et les papillons dans le ventre. Bon, il lisait peut-être trop de ce genre de livres mais même sans avoir eu l'occasion de voir ses parents ensemble, il était persuadé que c'était ce genre _là_. Et pourtant ils étaient en première année ! Ils n'étaient pas… censés être des idiots et fricoter avant de trouver cette personne ? Arthur prit une grand bouffée avant de plonger ses mains dans l'eau glacée pour ensuite en éclabousser son visage.

Décidément, Poudlard et ses habitants ne cessaient jamais de le surprendre.

.*.

Assis sur balais, Francis profitait du calme que lui apportait le vent fouettant son visage ainsi que son sifflement. Ainsi perché à plusieurs dizaines de mètres du sol, il se sentait enfin libéré du poids des révélations de Dumbledore ou des souvenirs qui continuaient d'assaillir ses nuits. Il sentait sa cape et ses cheveux voler derrière lui tandis qu'il exécutait diverses pirouettes dans les airs. Les mains fermement agrippées sur le manche, il filait et passait sans peine à travers les cerceaux mis en place par Madame Bibine ⁴. Celle-ci, son chronomètre en main, le suivait des yeux pour griffonner par moments quelques mots sur un carnet. Francis ne se sentait pas exceptionnellement doué pour voler mais il l'était clairement plus que d'autres. Alors qu'il passait presque à contre-cœur le dernier obstacle pour redescendre lentement vers le sol, il se sentit à nouveau pris d'un sentiment de malaise lorsque le poids dont il avait été défait à son envolée lui retombait dessus. Vite. Il devait voir Arthur.

.*.

Bien qu'il aurait voulu être à la bibliothèque, Arthur s'était décidé à rester dans sa chambre pour réviser ses potions. L'air humide du sous-sol ne lui plaisait guère mais il ne savait pas comment se comporter en compagnie du norvégien alors il préférait se terrer là plutôt que de lui faire face. Qui a dit « couard » ? Non, plus du genre autruche. De toute façons, il avait déjà plusieurs manuels de potions à sa disposition (au préalable empruntés à la bibliothèque) et il comptait bien tous les apprendre par cœur. Pas question qu'une seule matière vienne assombrir son bulletin ! Couché à plat ventre sur son lit et navigant entre le _Manuel avancé de préparation des potions_ de Libatius Borage et _Potions Magiques_ de Arsenius Beaulitron, il n'entendit pas la porte de chambre s'ouvrir sur le français ni celui-ci s'approcher de lui pour s'asseoir au pieds du lit afin d'enlacer sa taille. Le battement que rata le cœur de l'anglais laissa une seconde de répit à Francis avant d'être envoyé à l'autre bout de la pièce par un Arthur _passablement_ énervé et écarlate, sa baguette à la main.

« - J'en déduis qu'au moins ton examen de Sortilèges s'est bien passé, mon lapin ?… commença le plus vieux en passant outre l'ambiance glaciale de la pièce.

\- J'en déduis que tu ne t'es pas cassé une jambe pendant ton examen de Vol, » répondit Arthur du tac au tac.

Francis étouffa un gloussement. Arthur avait le don pour le mettre de bonne humeur, quelque soit son humeur, à lui. Faisant donc fi du regard meurtrier du britannique, il revint près de lui pour se poser sur le lit et laisser choir sa tête sur l'épaule du plus jeune. Celui-ci, sentant les papillons qu'il avait évoqué plus tôt se réveiller dans son ventre se tendit mais se tut, sentant que le français avait besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler. Un instant de réflexion plus tard, il envoya pêtre Francis parce depuis quand était-il devenu quelqu'un à qui Francis pouvait se confier ? Il fallait qu'il se reprenne ! L'instant d'avant, ce n'était que de l'agacement ! Rien d'autre. Et s'il y avait encore un doute, celui-ci était si petit qu'il choisi de l'ignorer. À l'instar de ses manches toujours trop grandes.

.*.

La deuxième semaine de juin, les résultats des tests furent communiqués. Sans grande surprise, Arthur avait obtenu une série de O et E en plus d'un seul D, inévitablement pour les Potions – c'est à dire que rendre les cheveux du professeur roux n'avait pas été très apprécié. Ses trois camarades de chambrée, quant à eux, se retrouvaient moins bien lotis puisque Gilbert, Francis et Antonio avait respectivement obtenu P D et T en Histoire de la Magie. Chacun avait pourtant validé son année, pour une raison que l'anglais avait encore du mal à comprendre, vu comment les trois semblaient étudier… Alors que la moitié de leur dernière semaine s'écoulait, Arthur n'avait pas revu Lukas. Lui et Vlad se retrouvaient de temps en temps à la bibliothèque mais aucun signe du nordique. Ce n'est que vendredi, vers 11 heures que ledit nordique pointa le bout de son nez à leur table habituelle. Ni le Serpentard ni le Poufsouffle ne pipa mot mais quelques regards çà et là permettaient de déterminer que ce n'était pas un jour comme les autres. Un certain malaise planait mais aucun des trois garçons ne semblait décidé à entamer la discussion, pas même Vlad, qui se mettait souvent à parler à tord et à travers sans raison apparente. Comptant d'ailleurs sur cette tendance, Arthur lança le roumain sur son sujet préféré :

« - Dis Vlad, tu vas voir Milen cet été? »

Comme s'il venait d'être piqué, le Poufsouffle releva le nez dès la mention du prénom de son ami.

« - Carrément, ouais ! Enfin… Sauf si mes parents me l'interdisent… ça décalera mes plans d'une heure ou deux mais je trouverai le moyen d'aller le voir~ Pourquoi ?

\- Non, comme ça, répondit le britannique, qui aurait préféré que le rouquin s'épanche un peu plus longtemps, pour une fois. Seulement celui-ci était plongé dans la lecture du livre : _Animagi – une hérédité_ , qu'il avait trouvé rayon métamorphose. De sorte qu'Arthur ne pouvait pas attendre grand-chose de sa part. Ainsi donc, après une inspiration qui s'était voulue discrète, il enchaîna, l'air décontracté :

« - Et toi, Lukas ? Des projets pour ces vacances ? »

Il n'était ni ne semblait à l'aise mais Vlad étant occupé et Lukas étant… lui-même, aucun des deux ne releva.

« - Rien de spécial, fit-il simplement.

\- Tu retournes en Norvège ? Continua le Serpentard, peu habitué à ce genre de bavardage désuet – en temps normal, il les évitait à tous prix !

\- Oui. »

Le Serdaigle n'était pas un grand parleur, il n'allait donc certainement pas leur parler des personnes avec qui il passerait son été. Et Arthur le savait. Il avait pourtant essayé. A vrai dire, il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi cette histoire l'intéressait autant. Après tout, le nordique avait parfaitement le droit de vivre sa vie et de ne pas leur en parler. Ça devait être Francis qui lui avait mis des idées bizarres dans la tête, assurément ! Toujours à lui donner des surnoms… Mais comment pouvait-on être aussi tactile ?! Mains dans les cheveux, bras qui s'enroulent autour de la taille, prise de mains, jeux de pieds sous la table, frôlement de l'oreille pour y chuchoter un secret ou encore la fois où-

« - Arthur, tout va bien ? Tu as chaud ? Lui demanda soudainement le jaune et noir.

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Tu as les joues rouges.

\- Je- j'ai besoin d'air, je vous voie tout à l'heure ! » lança t-il en rassemblant précipitamment ses affaires pour les fourrer dans son sac.

Il quitta la bibliothèque au pas de course, dévalant les escaliers, courant dans les couloirs, jusqu'à atteindre une petite cours déserte. Là, il s'arrêta et se posa pour reprendre son souffle. Décidément, ce Bonnefoy ! Même sans être présent, il lui faisait faire des choses étranges !

Dehors, le soleil tapait fort, si bien qu'il du enlever sa robe et ne rester qu'en chemise contre la pierre fraîche. Ce temps lui rappela qu'il ne lui restait que quelques jours avant de reprendre le Poudlard Express pour retourner chez lui. Il soupira. L'école allait lui manquer pendant ces deux mois… Au moins, il aurait l'occasion de s'avancer, il pourrait même déterminer quelles options prendre pour sa troisième année⁵. Adossé à un muret, il jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours. Il n'y avait vraiment personne. Les élèves n'ayant pas cours devaient être au lac, à profiter de la chaleur estivale. Arthur n'aimait pas le soleil -il était anglais, après tout-, l'eau encore moins, alors c'était bien le dernier endroit où il avait envie d'aller. Pourtant, alors qu'il avait remis son sac sur son épaule et glissé sa robe sous son bras, il savait exactement où il se rendait.

.*.

Nombreux étaient les dernière année à profiter de leurs derniers moments au château – où plutôt, de son domaine. Ils bronzaient, s'éclaboussaient et riaient, inconscients que quand ils passeraient la grille de l'École, ce serait pour ne plus jamais y revenir.

Assis entre Bella et Antonio qui flirtaient désormais ouvertement et Gilbert, qui pestait de façon alternée contre Roderich – avec qui il était condamné à passer la moitié de son été et contre sa peau d'albinos, le français se demandait s'il ne ferait pas mieux de rentrer pour préparer ses affaires. Au bout d'un long (quelques secondes) débat intérieur, la flemme l'emporta et il décida de ne pas bouger. Fermant les yeux, il huma l'odeur iodée de cette journée de juin. Le décor paraissait si calme, si paisible… qu'il aurait bien eu envie de détruire cette paix écœurante. Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir que Bella était partie, laissant Antonio rêveur, à fixer la surface de l'eau. Un sourire fleurit sur son visage. Il donna un coup de coude à son voisin.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, Franny ? Ça fait maleuh ! » s'exclama l'hispanique.

Le francophone lui fit signe de se taire puis il lui désigna successivement le germanique – qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de fermer les yeux – et le lac. Le même sourire diabolique s'étira sur le visage basané. Oh oui, ce n'avait pas été une bonne idée de fermer les yeux. Les deux latins se levèrent en chœur, le plus discrètement possible, pour se placer de part et d'autre de Gilbert. Il n'y avait que quelques mètres les séparant du bord de l'eau, s'ils étaient suffisamment rapides, l'albinos n'aurait pas le temps de comprendre qu'il serait déjà trempé.

.*.

Arrivé près du lac, Arthur sentit son estomac se contracter. Trop d'eau, beaucoup trop d'eau. Désorienté et victime d'une envie de vomir grandissante, il put tout de même relever la tête pour assister à une scène qui lui aurait beaucoup plut en temps normal mais qui, dans son état actuel, le fit se sentir encore plus mal : Gilbert, soulevé par ses deux amis, venait de finir à l'eau. Sur la rive, Francis et Antonio étaient pliés de rire. L'anglais se sentit presque l'équilibre. Cette peur de l'eau l'avait suivi toute sa vie mais la vision du lac lui paraissait apaisante en temps normal mais le soleil ne faisant rien pour aider, il sentait ses mains trembler et son cœur palpiter. Il ne savait pas s'il avait crié mais Francis se tourna vers lui tout à coup et le vert et argent eut le temps de le voir courir vers lui avant de tomber par terre. Il ne s'était pas évanouit, il aurait préféré parce que le choc ne fut pas très plaisant. Le francophone l'avait rejoint, ses lèvres bougeaient mais Arthur ne comprenait pas ses mots. Il choisit donc de fermer les yeux et de se laisser aller contre la poitrine du blond, comme celui-ci avait pu le faire la veille de leur examen de potions. Il pouvait entendre son cœur battre. Il battait vite, sûrement parce qu'il avait couru. Ils auraient certainement du aller voir Madame Pomfresh, seulement Arthur ne se sentait pas de bouger. Il resta donc là, allongé dans l'herbe à écouter les battements de cœur de Francis. Ça aussi, peut-être que, ça lui manquerait pendant ces deux mois.

.*.

A moitié endormi, Arthur voyait défiler le paysage écossais. Bientôt, ils seraient à Londres. Bientôt, il verrait son père. A côté de lui, les bavardages de ses trois camarades de chambres. Apparemment, un fois arrivé à la gare, Antonio repartait directement pour l'Italie, où il retrouverait sa mère et son grand-père. En face de lui, Gilbert parlait trop vite pour que le cerveau de l'anglais enregistre mais d'après les bribes, il rentrait lui aussi dans son pays natal. Assis devant lui, Francis n'avait encore rien dit quant à ses projets. Ce ne fut que quand la silhouette de la ville fut visible qu'il lâcha :

« - Je vais passer l'été chez mes grands-parents, ceux que je ne connaissais pas et que je croyais morts depuis ma naissance. »

Personne ne répondit à cette déclaration.

.*.

Quand le train s'arrêta enfin, le petit groupe attendit la fin des mouvements pour sortir. Gilbert sortit en premier, promettant de leur écrire tous les jours de son enfer avec l'autrichien. Antonio le suivit de près, enlaçant même Arthur en quittant la cabine. Francis et Arthur restèrent donc tous les deux assis sur les banquettes opposées.

« - Alors, tu vas rejoindre tes frères ? Demanda Francis en regardant par la fenêtre.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, malheureusement.

\- J'aimerai bien avoir des frères comme les tiens, fit-il en caressant la vitre, l'air penseur.

\- Cadeau : je te les donne tous, si tu les veux bien. Mais ce n'est ni repris, ni échangé. »

Le français étouffa un rire. L'anglais sourit. Ils voulaient rester là. Assis dans ce train où le sort les avait fait se retrouver.

Francis finit cependant par se lever.

« - Je crois qu'ils sont là. »

Le britannique regarda par la fenêtre pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un qui se distinguait suffisamment pour que Francis les reconnaissent comme ça. Et c'était le cas : un homme et une femme, tous deux blonds et incroyablement beaux, se tenaient près de l'une des colonnes. Arthur oubliait parfois le sang de vélane qui courait dans les veines de Francis, sa propre attraction envers lui en étant probablement même le résultat. Il tourna la tête vers le francophone pour le saluer mais celui-ci se penchait vers lui. Arthur recula, persuadé qu'il allait l'embrasser.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

\- Du calme, rigola Francis, on appelle ça, faire ''la bise'' ».

Joignant l'acte à la parole, il déposa un baiser sur la joue du plus jeune qui rosit.

« - Et bien, on se voit dans deux mois, mon lapin~ »

Ledit lapin ne bougea pas et le français saisit sa valise pour descendre du train. Arrivé devant les escaliers, il revêtit son meilleur sourire. Il sortit enfin du véhicule, son énorme bagage derrière lui, tandis que ses parents6 le rejoignaient, se préparant mentalement à vivre ce qui allait certainement être, le pire anniversaire de sa vie.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Notes :**

¹ : ici, invisible peut aussi être compris selon son étymologie : « que l'on ne peut pas voir » (hors de vue)

² : Le système de notation de Poudlard va de :

l' O – Optimal (Outstanding) : examen réussi

E – Effort exceptionnel (Exeeds Expectations) : examen réussi

A – Acceptable ('') : examen réussi

P – Piètre (Poor) : peut repasser examen

D – Désolant (Dreadful) : peut repasser examen

au T – Troll ('') : ne repasse pas l'examen – pire note

Les examens le plus importants sont les B.U.S.E.s (O.W.L.s) en 5e année puis les A.S.P.I.C.s (N.E.W.T.s) en 7e année.

³ : Je n'ai pas trouvé nécessaire de vous joindre la préparation de cette potion, si vous le souhaiter, vous pouvez la retrouver sans problème sur le Wiki français d'HP à « Somnifère ».

⁴ : On ne sait rien de ce test, tout est donc purement et simplement inventé, j'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop perturbés.

⁵ : A partir de leur troisième année à Poudlard, les élèves doivent prendre deux (si je me souviens bien) cours optionnels. Ils ont le choix entre : Arithmancie Divination Étude des Moldus Étude des runes et soins aux créatures magiques. Je ne m'étends pas car j'aurais le temps d'y revenir plus tard.

6 : au sens, liés par le sang.

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

Avant tout, merci à vous tous et toutes pour vos reviews, que ce soit pour ce chapitre ou un précédent, c'est toujours agréable d'avoir un retour~

Yukiodu44 :

Ce chapitre peut-être plus que les autres, oui. Désolée mais aussi pas désolée puisque c'était un peu le but :/ (en espérant qu'il t'ai quand même plut ;) )

Guest :

Merci beaucoup ! X3

Hoshiyo2000 :

Et Mad dit : lumière ! Et la lumière fut. (je crois que c'est ça)

En fait, j'avoue que je ne trouve pas ça si triste mais il faut dire que je connaissais déjà l'issue de cette histoire là donc je suis un peu blasée…

Pour répondre à tes questions, (même si tu as déjà eu certaines réponses je pense) Francis en récupère quelques uns via ses rêves mais pas tous, c'est impossible. La discussion s'est peut-être déjà faite, c'est encore un mystère. Haha ! Je ne sais pas, pour celle-ci. Le J est pour Jeanne (cet orthographe, c'est important), ça aussi, je ne peux pas vraiment répondre. Allister a ou n'a pas connu Jeanne… Je ne réponds pas beaucoup au final mais c'est soit non-déterminé soit à découvrir plus tard~

De rien, écoute ;)

Avec beaucoup de délais, le chapitre est là !

Statice-Law :

Ne t'en fait pas, le retard, ça me connaît !

J'espère qu'on verra plus Allister l'année prochaine puisque ça sera sa dernière à Poudlard~

Selon moi (qui suis l'auteure mais qui se laisse influencée ou qui oublie ce qu'elle voulait faire par moments, Francis était là (tout comme ses parents) pour soutenir Jeanne lors de son match (comme on peut voir Lucius Malfoy)

Aucun problème, j'aime bien les reviews nulles de ce genres XD, tu peux continuer !

VIKYI :

Merci beaucoup *cœur*

Il a bien 11 ans, comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, il venait simplement encourager sa sœur (c'est pô meugnon)

Asma-chan :

Merci X3 (j'ai plein de compliments aujourd'hui~)

C'est plus ou moins rétabli pour ce chapitre, je pense faire une refonte du tout quand j'aurais le temps

Re-merki~

KISS KISS,

-MDH


	14. Chapitre 12 - Année 2 : The Yarrow

_OMG, il est_ ** _ **là**_ _._**

 _Je vous jure, je dois faire partie des plus surpris. Sérieux._

 _En fait, j'ai commencé ce chapitre assez tôt (vers la fin octobre en fait) mais, alors que j'en avais écrit plus de la moitié, j'ai bugué (clairement) et... j'ai arrêté. J'avais bien pensé à reprendre pendant ces vacances-ci mais je n'étais pas très convaincu, je dois l'avouer~_

 _Alors, pour le coup, c'est la review de_ _ **Soren 68**_ _qui m'a poussée à écrire la suite et fin de ce chapitre. Du coup, Soren 68, si tu lis ça, je te dédicace ce chapitre~~ *cœur*_

 _Bref, et puisque j'ai moins d'idées quant aux années 2 & 3 (je ne sais plus si je l'ai déjà précisé ;P), les chapitres concernant ces années seront plus longs mais plus condensés et leur nombre plus restreint que les autres années. Woila quoi._

 _Bon, veuillez m'excuser de ce nouveau retard (bien qu'on s'y soit habitué je pense, non?) et je vous souhaite, en retard, de joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année et une très bonne année 1992 !_

* * *

 **The Yarrow**

.

.

Matthew tourna la tête. Il avait du mal à y croire.

Enfin. Il y était.

Poudlard.

.*.

Quelques heures plus tôt, alors que le soleil étendait timidement ses rayons sur l'Angleterre, une pile électrique fraîchement chargée courait déjà partout, s'exclamant dès qu'elle apercevait un oiseau. Le blond, à moitié endormi, fixait la pile de pancakes dans son assiette et décida qu'il n'y avait décidément pas assez de sirop d'érable sur ceux-ci et en remis une couche, jetant un regard fatigué vers la pile électrique, communément appelée Alfred. Quelle idée avait-on eue, de les faire dormir dans la même chambre ? Bon, il fallait avouer que leur oncle était déjà généreux de les laisser passer la nuit chez lui puisqu'ils prendraient le même train que leurs cousins, 'm'enfin Alfred devrait vraiment apprendre que le sommeil, c'était précieux. Son ours sur les genoux donc, l'américain coupait paresseusement ses pancakes pendant que son jumeau découvrait la campagne par la fenêtre.

« - Al', s'il-te-plaît, il est 6 heures du matin, calme-toi un peu…

\- Mais Mattie, tu ne comprends pas ! C'est aujourd'hui ! Aujourd'hui, quoi ! Notre entrée à Poudlard ! fit ledit jumeau, c'est le début d'une des plus grandes aventures de notre vie ! Bon, je ne parle pas des cours mais tu vas voir : monstres et mystères nous attendent à Poudlard ! Je le sens, dans ma bedaine ! Ils vont avoir besoin d'un héro ! »

Matthew se frotta les yeux :

« - Tu lis trop de ces livres Moldus toi…

\- Des _comics_ , mattie ! Tu ne comprends pas la beauté de ces merveilles : le héros triomphe, bat les méchants et gagne la fille ! C'est génial !

\- Oui, c'est totalement réaliste et les mecs en collants sont acclamés partout… Excuse-moi mais Captain America qui balance des soviétiques, je trouve ça limite quand même. »

Le blond aux yeux bleus abattit les mains sur la table, faisant sursauter son frère.

« - Captain America est le meilleur héros de tous les temps ! Et c'est grâce à lui que l'URSS va s'écrouler ! »

Matthew mâcha un nouveau morceau morceau de sa gourmandise préférée.

« - De toute façon, ce ne sont pas nos affaires, ce sont celles des Moldus.

\- Que tu crois, mon cher frère ! » lâcha Alfred avant de s'asseoir pour manger bruyamment ses céréales importées d'Amérique.

Il lisait le paquet quand Allister débarqua dans la cuisine, les cheveux en désordre.

« - Salut les 'ricains, dit-il dans un bâillement, déjà levés ? z'êtes pas arrivés tard hier soir ?

\- Salut ! Répondit Alfred entre deux bouchées, si mais les héros n'ont pas besoin d'sommeil ! »

Avec l'arrivée d'Allister, Matthew décida qu'il n'avait plus à faire la conversation et plongea donc dans le silence le plus total, mangeant lentement ses pancakes -mais ne pensant pas moins que, lui, aurait bien eu besoin de ces quelques heures de sommeil-. Et puis ce n'était pas comme si on faisait attention à ce qu'il disait et ce, depuis qu'il était petit. Il n'avait jamais su s'affirmer, encore moins à côté d'Alfred, son jumeau bruyant et charismatique. On le lui avait toujours préféré, comparé à lui, le canadien de cœur était quelconque et timide, pas de quoi se faire remarquer.

Seamus entra dans la salle quelques minutes plus tard, suivi de sa sœur, de sorte que le volume sonore de la pièce ne fit qu'augmenter. Matthew eut rapidement envie de retourner sous ses draps, son ours contre lui et de dormir jusqu'à l'heure du départ. Seulement il avait promis à sa mère de faire des efforts et de ne pas s'isoler quand ses cousins seraient là. Le côté Kirkland était bavard mais Alfred faisait à lui seul autant de bruit que la marée d'oiseaux qu'il avait pu observer plus tôt.

Ils étaient maintenant six à tables, Arthur les ayant rejoints. Matthew connaissait assez peu ce côté de la famille, contrairement à son frère, qui s'intégrait rapidement dans n'importe quel groupe. Il avait du mal à parler aux gens qu'il ne voyait pas souvent et échangea quelques mots avec Seamus, à sa droite mais celui-ci parti rapidement en débat avec Alfred et Siohban quant à la meilleur équipe de Quidditch. Les deux britanniques défendaient véhément les Kenman Kestrels, la meilleure équipe irlandaise (dont le gardien avait même inventé l'Attaque faucon!) mais son frère insistait sur le fait que les européens jouaient comme des pieds, récoltant quelques insultes incompréhensibles. Allister les écoutaient crier, asticotant son petit frère et mangeant tranquillement son petit-déjeuner. Matthew, de son côté, s'étonnait qu'Alfred en connaisse autant sur le Quidditch, lui qui préférait de loin le Quodpot¹.

Vers 7 heures, l'ambiance se refroidit avec l'entrée de William Kirkland, maître de maison. Seul Alfred paraissait ne rien remarquer, présumant que l'absence de réponse de ses opposants signait leur reddition. Matthew regarda son oncle saluer chacun de ses enfants à l'exception d'Arthur. Il avait l'impression qu'un mot mettrait le feu aux poudres, de sorte qu'il donna un coup de pied à son frère pour qu'il se taise. Charly brisa le silence peu après, son badge de préfet étincelant sur sa robe, récoltant plusieurs sarcasmes de ses frères et sœur.

Au moment de débarrasser la table, l'américain suivit du regard Arthur et son père, qui semblaient suivre une chorégraphie maintes fois répétées, vu leur tendance à bouger dès que l'autre bougeait afin de ne jamais se croiser. Matthew ne demanda rien à ses cousins durant le reste de la matinée, ayant apprit à se taire et à observer.

.*.

A son arrivée à la gare, Arthur se surpris à chercher une certaine chevelure blonde au sein de la foule de familles se bousculant sur la voie 9¾. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'aperçut rien de tel et monta dans le train, à moitié déçu.

Comme l'année précédente, il longea les cabines, s'éloignant le plus possible de sa fratrie, jetant ça et là quelques coups d'œil, cherchant sans se l'avouer, cette même crinière dorée.

Bientôt, il sentit une main sur son épaule et fit volte-face, prêt à jeter quelque insulte à son français préféré. Seulement, il tomba nez à nez avec son cousin Alfred et son jumeau – Matthew ? L'états-unien lui proposa de partager la même cabine, chose qu'il accepta après un dernier regard en direction du fond du train.

Dans la cabine se trouvait déjà un garçon aux cheveux de jais, de type asiatique. Sans surprise, Alfred engagea la conversation, se présentant ainsi que son frère et Arthur. Le garçon se prénommait Kiku et était japonais. Leur discussion tomba vite sur le livre qu'il lisait – un manga apparemment. Arthur n'y connaissait pas grand-chose, aux livres avec des images mais les deux camarades semblaient s'être bien trouvés, leur niveau sonore ayant rapidement augmenté. Matthew ne disant rien, l'anglais détourna le regard vers la fenêtre et observa le paysage défiler, repensant avec nostalgie qu'un an à peine auparavant, il avait fait la connaissance d'une série de personnes plus étranges les unes que les autres. Il se demanda si leur vacances avait été plus palpitantes que les siennes – bien que ça ne soit pas difficile. Un léger soupir passa entre ses lèvres et il s'entendit murmurer un nom.

« C'est lui ? » Fit une voix en face.

Il tourna la tête vers Matthew.

« Lui qui ? »

Son vis à vis parut gêné, comme s'il croyait qu'il ne l'entendrait pas.

« - Celui que tu cherchais tout à l'heure, répondit-il d'une petite voix.

\- Je ne cherchais pers- rougit Arthur avant de s'interrompre, enfin si, c'est lui. »

Le première année hocha la tête sans dire un mot, un léger sourire flottant sur les lèvres. Le britannique se sentit sourire aussi.

Bientôt, il le reverrait.

.*.

Arrivé dans le Grand Hall, Matthew ne put retenir une exclamation d'émerveillement, sans surprise, par contre, personne ne l'entendu. Son regard glissait du grand escalier en marbre jusqu'au plafond qui semblait sans fin. Il avait encore du mal à y croire. Il avait attendu ce moment tout l'été, entre appréhension et jubilation. Il comprenait, maintenant. Pourquoi sa grand-mère paternelle avait convaincu ses parents de les envoyer à Poudlard. Ilvermorny² était une école incroyable mais l'Histoire de l'école britannique était bien plus longue et il y régnait une sensation de sagesse. Derrière lui, il pouvait entendre son frère pousser de nouveaux cris, bien plus hauts que ceux pour les oiseaux. Et s'il n'y avait que ça : son accent états-unien ressortait vraiment, le marginalisant encore plus. Seulement il n'en avait cure et les autres élèves finirent par laisser un sourire effacer leur visages critiques. A côté de cette énergumène, Kiku, toujours impassible, avait rangé son manga et dévorait le lieu du regard. Plus loin, un autre garçon commençait à se faire remarquer. D'une autre façon, cependant.

En effet, un petit brun s'était mis à insulter un rouquin (en italien, mais il n'était pas difficile de comprendre que « bastardo » avait la même signification qu'en anglais). Comme personne ne faisait attention à lui, le blond aux yeux améthyste se rapprocha – quitte à ce qu'on ne le remarque pas, il préférait en profiter. L'italien présumé semblait s'être vexé qu'on lui demande s'il était espagnol. Matthew n'y voyait aucune insulte mais l'autre avait piqué un fard avant de se mettre à mordre. Avant qu'il ne puisse en dire plus, une grande sorcière, toute d'émeraude vêtue, s'avança vers le groupe de première année.

Après les avoir guidés jusqu'à une petite salle à gauche d'une grande porte en bois derrière laquelle les cris et les rires filtraient, elle leur fit un discours sur l'importance de leur Maison et donc l'intérêt de soigner leur tenues. Le canadien suivit le regard du Professeur McGonagall jusqu'à son frère dont la cravate était mal mise et dont la mèche rebiquait encore et toujours. Il soupira. Alfred n'était pas doué pour faire bonne impression, à défaut d'être discret.

« - Attendez-moi ici en silence, fit la sorcière, je reviendrai quand tout sera prêt. »

Dès sa sortie, une rumeur couru au sein du groupe d'élèves. Chacun trépignait d'impatience de connaître sa Maison. Évidement, de plus anxieux jetaient des regards apeurés vers le bruit derrière la porte mais ceux-là n'étaient plus très nombreux quand on vint les guider jusqu'à la Grande Salle – comme l'apprendrait plus tard Matthew. Le garçon sentit son cœur s'emballer quand les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser découvrir une foule d'élèves plus grands et plus vieux qu'eux, qui semblaient surtout avoir hâte d'assister à leur Sortie. Pourtant, à peine les première année avaient-ils fait un pas dans la salle que les regards divergèrent derrière eux. Matthew eu peur de se retourner mais il finit par laisser sa curiosité l'emporter. Et il le regretta : une bonne dizaine de fantômes venaient d'entrer à leur suite, à moitié transparents mais d'un blanc de nacre, ils étaient passés à travers le mur comme si de rien n'était et parlaient fort. Un moine gras attira l'attention et déclara aux autres fantômes :

« - ³Oublions et pardonnons. Nous devrions lui donner une deuxième chance.

-Mon cher Frère, n'avons-nous pas donné à Peeves toutes les chances qu'il méritait ? répondit un autre spectre, vêtu de hauts-de-chausse et le cou entouré d'une fraise. Il nous fait une horrible réputation alors que lui-même n'est pas véritablement un fantôme. Tiens, qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici, ceux-là ? »

 _Ceux-là_ désignait les nouveaux élèves, qui se trouvaient plantés au milieu de la salle, en train de les observer comme s'ils n'avaient jamais vu de fantômes de leur vie, franchement.

Et, tandis que le Moine Gras les invitait à entrer à Poufsouffle, le professeur McGonagall renvoya les revenants pour que la Répartition commence. En file indienne, les première année la suivirent, récoltant de nouveau toute l'attention. Matthew oublia vite les spectres et ferma la marche, puisqu'il n'avait su se glisser entre deux élèves – et puis c'était chose habituelle pour lui.

La Répartition se faisait grâce à un chapeau, le Choixpeau pour être exact. Avant de commencer, celui-ci se mis à chanter, faisant sursauter la jeune fille devant Matthew. La chanson décrivait pour ainsi dire, les quatre Maisons de Poudlard et les qualités nécessaires pour y entrer. L'américain enfonça ses mains moites dans ses poches, attendant son nom en fixant le vieux chapeau déchiré. Les noms défilaient, Beilschmidt Ludwig ouvrit le bal et, quelques secondes à peine, plus tard, il était envoyé à Serdaigle. Kiku l'y suivit peu après. Matthew avala sa salive. _Honda_. Le « J » n'était plus très loin.

Enfin, la voix froide du Professeur trancha l'air : «Jones Williams Alfred. »

Le blond observa son jumeau retenir un cri et trottiner vers le tabouret où il s'assit comme un enfant sur les genoux du Père Noël. Le Choixpeau frôlait seulement ses cheveux qu'il annonçait : « Gryffondor ! »

C'est avec un sourire faisant plusieurs fois le tour de son visage qu'Alfred rejoignit la table des rouge et or sous les applaudissements.

Matthew sentit ses genoux faiblir et ferma les yeux. C'était là. Il allait être appelé.

McGonagall ouvrit la bouche : « Julian Mary. »

Il releva la tête, sans comprendre. Elle avait oublié son nom et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Leur hibou n'avait pas pu s'égarer, sa lettre de confirmation avait été envoyée en même temps que celle d'Alfred. Il commença à trembler. _Et si on l'avait encore oublié ? Et s'il n'avait pas de place à Poudlard ?_ Son cœur battait trop vite, son ventre était noué. Les noms étaient prononcés, les élèves avançaient vers leur avenir.

Bientôt, il ne reste plus qu'une poignée d'élèves. Parmi eux, le brun au sang chaud de tout à l'heure et un garçon qui lui ressemblait énormément, sauf en ce qui concerne les yeux. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui fut appelé en premier, paraissant plus excité mais moins agressif.

Ce fut la première impression de Matthew sur Feliciano Vargas.

Le garçon fut envoyé chez les jaune et noir tandis que son frère rejoignait les rangs des lions.

Zwingli Lili fut la dernière a être repartie, concluant – normalement, la cérémonie de Sortie. Matthew restait donc debout devant tout le monde, tandis que le professeur McGonagall roulait son parchemin. Alors qu'elle allait se saisir du Choixpeau, elle hasarda un regard vers les tables et vit l'américain, oublié de tous.

« - Jeune homme, l'interpella-t-elle, que faites-vous encore ici ? Vous êtes censé rejoindre votre Maison. »

Matthew se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et bégaya, le plus fort qu'il le put :

« - C'est que… Vous ne m'avez pas appelé... »

La sorcière haussa les sourcils comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus absurde qu'on lui ai jamais dite.

« - Cela me paraît peu probable… fit-elle en remontant ses lunettes ovales sur son nez, votre nom, je vous prie.

\- J-Jones Williams Matthew. »

Elle parcouru le document des yeux, cherchant le nom en question. Elle s'arrêta à la moitié du parchemin et s'y reprit à plusieurs fois avant de répondre, incrédule :

« - Effectivement. Je suis navrée Monsieur Williams, je dois avouer que c'est la première fois qu'il m'arrive d'oublier un nom. »

Et, pendant qu'elle se repositionnait, Matthew susurra un faible « Ne vous en faites pas, ça m'arrive souvent, à moi... » qu'elle n'entendit pas.

Elle fit signe au directeur qui s'était déjà levé pour son discours et celui-ci hocha la tête sans mot dire.

« - Jones Williams Matthew, » énonça-t-elle clairement.

Une rumeur parcouru la foule d'élèves et tous les visages convergèrent vers le première année. Celui-ci avança, les joues rouges, vers le tabouret à trois pieds. Avant que le Choixpeau ne lui obstrue complètement la vue, Matthew eut le temps d'apercevoir son cousin qui les avait quitté à la descente du train – les première année étant les seuls à se rendre en barques jusqu'au château – et, à sa droite, un albinos aux yeux de sang.

.*.

Assis à la table des vert et argent, Arthur observait la sortie sans grand intérêt. A côté de lui, ses camarades de chambrée faisaient bien trop de bruit. Ils n'avaient pas changé : Antonio souriait toujours autant, Gilbert était aussi agaçant que l'an passé et Francis… avait encore ce fichu visage d'ange avec ses fichus cheveux d'or qui accrochaient la lumière des bougies.

L'anglais se demandait finalement pourquoi il avait eu tellement hâte de revoir cette bande de joyeux larrons, ils l'étaient décidément trop, joyeux ! Les deux seuls moments où il avait eu une minute de répit furent quand _Lulu_ , le frère de Gilbert fut appelé et quand les 'cousins' d'Antonio le furent à leur tour. En fait, il n'attendait qu'une chose : que le banquet soit servit et qu'il puisse aller se coucher. A sa gauche, il pouvait sentir le parfum de Francis. Celui-ci n'avait sans doutes pas conscience d'à quel point cette simple odeur pouvait calmer son voisin – bien que ledit voisin nie totalement ce fait. Arthur restait donc là, assis à respirer la douce fragrance et attendant que le temps passe.

Il sortit de sa bulle quand Dumbledore se leva pour prononcer son discours de bienvenue. L'anglais fixa le directeur tandis qu'il avançait vers son pupitre seulement quand il l'eut atteint, il attendit. Arthur suivit son regard vers McGonagall puis sur l'élève qui se tenait encore debout au milieu des tables Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Matthew avait l'air véritablement embarrassé d'être le centre de l'attention. La directrice de la Maison Gryffondor ne perdit pas de temps et l'invita à s'asseoir pour lui placer le Choixpeau sur la tête. Arthur vit la panique dans les yeux de l'américain avant que l'artefact magique ne les lui cache et se sentit mal pour lui, il n'aurait pas aimé se retrouver seul devant tous les élèves, lui non plus. On patienta deux bonnes minutes pendant lesquelles on eut tôt fait d'oublier le première année. Les deuxième année parlaient déjà de leur option de l'an suivant avec les troisième année, les quatrième année discutaient Quidditch tandis que les cinquième année échangeaient sur leurs BUSES à venir. Bien-sûr, les sixième et septième années étaient bien loin de tout ça et bavardaient de tout et de rien. Arthur sentit son ventre gargouiller quand, comme pour y répondre, le Choixpeau annonça enfin : « Poufsouffle ! »

Et c'est sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements général que Matthew alla rejoindre sa Maison. Le reste s'enchaîna très vite : Dumbledore sortit quelques mots incompréhensibles auxquels les élèves s'étaient maintenant habitués et les assiettes d'or furent pleines avant qu'on ait le temps de dire _Quidditch_.

Arthur ne demanda pas son reste et se servit rapidement. Les bonbons que Francis, Antonio et lui avaient mangé pendant leur premier voyage dans le Poudlard Express lui avaient manqués quand il avait dû avaler le sandwich au Durrus que Siohban lui avait encore préparé – non pas qu'il n'était pas reconnaissant, c'était uniquement une question de goût. Entre deux bouchées, il écoutait déblatérer Gilbert sur sa génialissime personne qui n'arrivait toujours pas à se débarrasser de Roderich ou Antonio, qui affirmait que les tomates rendaient intelligent. Seul Francis parlait peu, encore moins de son été. Enfin, Arthur avait les crocs et envie d'être en forme pour les cours du lendemain, il avait donc autre chose à faire que de jouer d'empathie.

...Quoiqu'il devait avouer que son cœur s'était serré au moment où, du coin de l'œil, il avait vu la mine triste du français.

.*.

La première nuit de Matthew à Poudlard s'était révélée être assez peu réparatrice. Les élèves qui venaient de se retrouver avaient en effet, passé une bonne partie de la nuit pour se raconter leur journée, de sorte que, n'ayant pas voulu les déranger, il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de dormir. Et ce ne fut pas le seul problème qu'il rencontra avant même le petit-déjeuner : il se trouvait qu'on avait également déposé sa valise dans le mauvais dortoir, de sorte qu'il du se rendre chez les Gryffondor, où Alfred l'attendait avec sa valise, qu'on avait prise pour la sienne. Après cela, l'américain fut incapable de retrouver son chemin jusqu'à la salle commune des jaune et noir. Il se perdit jusqu'aux sous-sols où il croisa une bande de Serpendards qui ne firent même pas attention à lui. Il longea donc le couloir, espérant tomber sur quelqu'un ayant l'air aimable. Au tournant d'un couloir, il se cogna contre un mur qui se révéla en fait être un deuxième année de Poufsouffle :

« - Doucement petit, fit son aîné. Tu n'es pas censé être là, tu t'es perdu ? »

Matthew était tellement surpris qu'on le remarque qu'il mit un moment avant de comprendre que c'était bien à lui qu'on s'adressait.

« - Euh… Oui. Je suis désolé…

\- Pas besoin d'excuses, je m'appelle Ivan, suis-moi.

\- Ma-Matthew, enchanté. »

Et, sans vérifier qu'il le suivait effectivement, Ivan prit le chemin inverse de celui que Matthew venait de suivre.

« - Euh… commença l'américain, désireux de combler le silence, et toi ? Qu-qu'est-ce que tu faisais chez les Serpentards ? »

Le slave se frotta la nuque. Matthew remarqua d'ailleurs la pâleur de sa peau.

« - Ma petite sœur est là-bas et… Je voulais m'assurer que tout allait bien. »

Le blond hocha la tête, ne sachant quoi répondre.

Ils atteignirent la Salle Commune des Poufsouffle où Matthew déposa son bagage avant de suivre de nouveau Ivan vers la Grande Salle. En entrant dans celle-ci, le canadien eut enfin l'occasion de la contempler un peu mieux : la veille, il était bien trop stressé pour y penser mais elle était vraiment splendide. Une myriade de bougies l'éclairaient, baignant les élèves d'une lumière dorée. En levant les yeux, le canadien découvrit un ciel clair de fin d'automne. Il savait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une illusion, seulement ce sort accentuait la magie du lieu. Les jumeaux avaient grandis bercés par les récits de leur grand-mère paternelle, leur seule parente proche à avoir fait ses études en Grande-Bretagne et ceux-ci étaient si merveilleux, si féeriques que les deux frères s'étaient fait la promesse, quand l'heure viendrait, d'envoyer une lettre au directeur de Poudlard afin de rejoindre cette école au lieu de celle états-unienne C'était pour cette raison que Matthew avait du mal à croire que ce n'était pas une chimère.

Non. Ils y étaient vraiment. Alfred et lui, de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique, foulant les mêmes dalles que leur grand-mère. Un sourire fleurit sur le visage du blond et il gagna la table où Ivan s'était déjà assis.

Son premier cours de la matinée se trouva être celui de sa directrice de Maison, le professeur Chourave. La sorcière était une petite femme ronde et enjouée dont les ongles, couverts de terre, étaient bien souvent recouverts par une bonne paire de gants. Elle prit le temps d'expliquer la botanique aux première année, Poufsouffles et Gryffondors confondus. Le cours, prenant place dans la serre n°1 se déroulerait trois fois par semaine, consistant principalement à apprendre à s'occuper, soigner, combattre, et utiliser plantes et herbes magiques et diverses. Matthew ne fut pas surpris de voir qu'Alfred avait déjà sympathisé avec la majorité des rouge et or. Il fallait dire qu'entre son énergie, son accent très _ricain_ passant peu inaperçu et ses yeux céruléens, il était difficile de ne pas l'apprécier – à l'exception, peut-être de l'italien de la veille, qui grognait à chaque parole prononcée par son camarade Gryffondor. Matthew ne pouvait pas le blâmer, Alfred lui tapait souvent sur le système, à lui aussi.

.*.

De retour à leur table habituelle à la bibliothèque, Lukas, Vlad et Arthur donnaient l'impression qu'ils avaient été là tout l'été, à faire leur devoirs et rédiger leurs parchemin, comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas quitté, deux mois plus tôt. Mais quand on y regardait de plus près, les cheveux du roumain avaient légèrement poussés et ils avaient tous pris deux ou trois bons centimètres. Par contre, chose peu surprenante, s'il en est, pas un n'avait pris de couleur. Il fallait dire qu'entre la Norvège natale du bleu et bronze, l'incapacité à sortir d'Arthur et la peau de roux de Vlad, ils auraient eu du mal.

Toujours était-il qu'ils étaient tous trois là, assis sur les mêmes chaises, quelques mois en plus sur les bras et une année entière d'apprentissages et découvertes les attendant. La bibliothèque était fraîche, malgré le soleil qui éclairait le domaine et une ambiance studieuse, bien que ponctuée d'éclats de rire çà et là, y régnait. La chose était due à Madame Pince, l'inflexible bibliothécaire et à l'interdiction formelle au Poufsouffle de prononcer le prénom « Milen » avant la fin de l'heure.

Quand l'heure arriva à son terme et avec elle, le travail des trois amis, l'interdiction fut levée et Vlad s'en donna à cœur joie : il avait passé deux semaines complètes chez son ami et ils avaient eu l'occasion de se raconter leur année, passée loin l'un de l'autre. Le bulgare suivait ses cours de magie à Durmstrang, l'école se trouvait bien plus au nord que Poudlard et le climat n'était pas vraiment propice aux activités de plein air mais le parc y était si vaste qu'il englobait montagnes et lacs de sorte que l'on pouvait parcourir plusieurs kilomètres en balais sans quitter l'enceinte de l'établissement. Les cours y étaient apparemment très intéressants, malgré le fait que les duels et la magie offensive prennent une bonne partie du programme. Milen était un pacifiste naturel, c'est pourquoi il avait souvent des difficultés dans ces dernières matières, il arrivait toutefois sans peine à réussir ses examens grâce à ses autres facultés. Le jaune et noir leur détailla ces deux semaines, du petit-déjeuner aux nuits blanches comblées par de nombreuses anecdotes sur l'une ou l'autre école. Ils avaient même fait le concours du professeur le plus intransigeant, Rogue pour Poudlard et un certain Karkaroff, l'actuel directeur de Durmstrang – aucun des deux ne connaissant l'autre professeur, ils n'avaient pu départager.

La question des vacances fut ensuite retournée à Arthur, qui expliqua qu'il avait principalement lu et révisé pendant ces deux mois, n'ayant pas grand-chose d'autre à faire. Lukas, à qui Vlad avait du faire les yeux doux pour avoir sa réponse, répondit brièvement qu'il avait également travaillé, en plus de passer du temps avec son petit frère. Le Poufsouffle se vexa en apprenant l'existence de ce petit frère, dont le Serdaigle n'avait jamais vraiment parlé.

« Il y a pleins de choses que tu ignores encore sur moi, » avait fait le norvégien d'un air détaché, bien qu'on puisse y soupçonner une tâche de drame théâtral.

Arthur se souvint avec un certain embarras de la fois où il avait vu son ami en train d'embrasser un Gryffondor et se dit qu'effectivement, ils ne connaissaient pas tout de leur vie respective. Il avait lui-même omis un ou deux détails sur ces deux mois écoulés.

.*.

De nouveau assis à la table des jaunes et noirs, Matthew profitait de l'excellente cuisine proposée aux élèves. Il avait réussi à adresser la parole à quelques camarades durant la matinée, ce qui lui semblait être un effort digne de récompense. Et dans son cas, récompense rimait avec pancakes au sirop d'érable -bien qu'il faut avouer que pour ce pseudo-canadien, beaucoup de choses rimaient avec cela. Arrivé au dessert donc, il s'était servi une demi-douzaine de pancakes et tentait en vain d'attraper la bouteille de sirop ambré qui se trouvait pourtant à seulement quinze centimètres du bout de ses doigts. Après avoir abandonné l'idée d'y arriver tout seul, il essaya d'attirer l'attention de ses voisins de gauche, malheureusement pour lui perdus dans une conversation fascinante. Il allait jeter l'éponge sur son petit plaisir quand une large main se posa sur la bouteille précédemment désignée pour la poser devant son nez. En suivant cette main jusqu'au bras et au visage de son propriétaire, il reconnu Ivan. Avec un sourire, il remercia le deuxième année et enroba son précieux dessert d'une épaisse couche de sirop. Le russe se moqua gentiment de sa légère exagération et ce fut le début d'un long échange ayant pour thème principal, le sirop d'érable et ses soi-disant vertus thérapeutiques contre la timidité (oui, Matthew avait tout inventé mais il n'avait de toute façon pas besoin de raisons pour déguster ce délice).

Le soir, alors qu'il rentrait d'un cours de potions qui l'avait quelque peu déprimé, l'américain eut le plaisir de retrouver son camarade de débats dans la salle commune, assis calmement sur un divan. Il avait remarqué que les autres élèves avait tendance à éviter le soviétique mais il n'en avait cure, Ivan avait été là pour lui par deux fois, il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser guider par une impression.

Le mois de septembre s'écoula sans qu'il n'y prenne vraiment garde. Il avait sympathisé avec quelques camarades de classe mais il traînait majoritairement avec Ivan en dehors des cours. A de rares occasions, il retrouvait son frère et Kiku pour une heure ou deux mais ne parlait pas beaucoup dans ces moments-là. Il avait appris à connaître le château et faisait sans problème -escaliers mouvants mis à part- le chemin entre son dortoir et celui de son jumeau. Le mot de passe de la maison Poufsouffle consistait en une série de coups sur des tonneaux, reprenant le rythme de « _Helga Poufsouffle_ ». Leur salle commune, tapissée de jaune et noir, était baignée dans une lueur dorée apaisante et de nombreuses plantes et fleurs l'égayaient. Mise en valeur par les petits blaireaux décoratifs autour de son cadre, la fondatrice de la maison souriait aux élèves en portant un toast, à l'aide d'une petite coupe dorée. Matthew était heureux d'avoir été reparti dans cette maison, que beaucoup disaient peuplée de cancres et d'idiots. Il avait découvert avec le temps que si certains avait du mal dans telle ou telle matière, il pouvait trouver de l'aide auprès de ses différents camarades, qu'ils fussent de son année ou plus vieux.

L'autre intérêt d'être à Poufsouffle -et pas des moindres : la proximité avec les cuisines. Bien-sûr, il n'avait jamais osé y entrer, mais Matthew profitait parfois, le dimanche matin, alors que tout le monde dormait encore, de la délicieuse fragrance qui s'échappait de la porte fruitée, un mélange entre bacon grillé et crêpes juste cuites. L'américain avait conscience que ce ne fut pas un combo au goût de tous mais lui en profitait pleinement.

Un matin de la mi-octobre, alors qu'il accomplissait son rituel, Matthew tomba nez à nez avec l'albinos qu'il avait aperçu le jour de sa Sortie. Le garçon semblait embêté d'avoir été découvert en train d'essayer de pénétrer dans les cuisines et prétexta une fringale urgente. Le canadien avait voulu répondre que le petit-déjeuner serait bientôt servi mais il n'avait pas eu le temps : le Serpentard s'était échappé sans qu'il pu dire un mot.

Par la suite, d'abord par curiosité, il suivit ledit Serpentard des yeux. Dans la Grande Salle puis le mercredi, quand il le croisait pour se rendre en Métamorphose Il avait remarqué qu'Arthur parlait parfois avec lui mais ne pouvait se résoudre à lui demander son prénom. Ivan, s'il s'était aperçu de quelque chose, avait eu la politesse de ne rien faire paraître et écoutait avec un fin sourire le première année lui raconter l'ennui des cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Matthew n'avait jamais eu d'ami comme Ivan, avant. Il en avait eu de ceux qui parlaient sans cesse d'eux-mêmes et de leur vie, attendant simplement de lui qu'il écoute et confirme leurs dires. Avec le soviétique, c'était différent, il parlait et écoutait, à parts égales. Ce qu'il aimait encore plus, c'était que lui et Alfred ne pouvait pas s'encadrer, sans qu'il n'y ait de raison particulière. La première fois qu'ils s'étaient parlé, l'atmosphère était devenue si électrique que le jaune et noir avait senti les poils de sa nuque de redresser tandis que les deux autres se regardaient de chien de faïence, attendant de voir lequel attaquerait en premier. Après ce premier échange, quelque peu glacial, à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, ils se fusillaient du regard puis Ivan prenait un air moqueur qui énervait d'autant plus Alfred. C'était comme assister à la guerre froide en direct.

.*.

Malheureusement pour Ivan, la véritable guerre froide prit fin vers la fin de l'année, obligeant le soviétique à rentrer chez lui pour quelques temps afin de régler des affaires familiales. Arthur fut affecté par le départ inattendu du russe car ils avaient été désigné comme binômes pour leur étude de la planète Pluton³ et celle-ci devait s'étendre jusqu'au mois de janvier où ils devraient présenter un exposé détaillé. Le Professeur Sinistra, compréhensive, le laissa intégrer un autre groupe, qui fut celui de Vlad -puisqu'il savait qu'il pourrait travailler avec lui.

A la fin du cours d'astronomie, Francis le rattrapa pour lui demander en boudant pourquoi il n'avait pas voulu rejoindre son groupe, alors qu'il lui avait fait signe.

« Parce que je n'aurais pas pu bosser avec toi, » avait semblé être une bonne réponse pour Arthur, qui pensait ainsi mettre un terme à cette conversation. Seulement Francis étant toujours, et bien… Francis, il lâcha en souriant :

« Je te fais tant d'effet que ça ? Tu ne peux même plus te concentrer ? Et bah... »

Arthur l'envoya balader, les oreilles roses et le cœur battant trop vite. Il se hâta de se glisser sous les draps, tâchant d'oublier la voix du francophone qui résonnait encore dans sa tête.

« Bloody Frog ! » répéta-t-il plusieurs fois encore avant de se sentir un temps soi peu calmé.

Le surlendemain, l'anglais se réveilla un peu après 9 heures et découvrit le lit de Gilbert vide. Il n'y fit pas vraiment attention, sachant de l'albinos cherchait toujours à courtiser en vain sa belle hongroise. Le germain était sûrement parti pour des heures dans la salle de bain dans l'espoir que la Gryffondor fasse un peu plus attention à lui.

Bien qu'il comprenne et admire sa persévérance, Arthur se voyait mal passer plusieurs années amoureux de la même personne si celle-ci ne voulait pas de son amour. Son regard coula naturellement vers le lit de Francis dont la respiration imprimait un léger mouvement sur les voilures de son lit. Il se fustigea mentalement de ce réflexe et entreprit de préparer son sac pour la journée. Ils étaient dimanche, les vacances de Noël venaient de commencer, ce qui signifiait pour lui deux semaines complètes sans cris ni éclats dans la chambre. C'était son deuxième Noël à Poudlard et il ne regrettait définitivement pas ceux passés chez lui, avec son père enfermé dans son bureau et lui dans sa chambre. Cette fois, pourtant, il ne serait pas seul puisqu'Alfred et Matthew restaient tous deux, leurs parents profitant de leur séjour pour aller passer les fêtes dans une île des tropiques. La mère des jumeaux travaillait pour le MUCUSA, une sorte d'équivalent états-unien du Ministère de la Magie, de sorte qu'elle avait bien besoin de vacances pour se détendre. Le blond pouvait la comprendre, les deux frères étaient certes adorables mais Alfred pouvait être une véritable boule d'énergie, comme il avait pu le constater dans le train où l'américain avait passé les trois-quarts du voyage à parler à tords et à travers.

Remontant les marches pour atteindre la grande salle, il croisa -du moins, lui semblait-il, le petit frère dudit albinos manquant, qui avait l'air très fatigué. Arthur se rappela que Gilbert leur avait parlé de la maladie de son frère, peut-être qu'il n'était pas sorti pour draguer finalement. Le britannique haussa les épaules, ce n'était pas ses affaires, après tout. Et puis il avait un cours de potions à revoir, le professeur Rogue leur souhaitant de bonnes vacances avec un contrôle de rentrée sur tout le programme depuis le début de l'année. Son ''D'' de l'année précédente lui étant resté en travers de la gorge, il avait décidé de tout donner pour cet exam, quitte à travailler durant toutes les vacances !

Le vendredi précédent était passé comme un rêve aux yeux du Serpentard, les cours s'étant fait plus légers en vue de la pause à venir, seuls les cours de métamorphose et de potions n'avait pas changé de difficulté. Le cours du Professeur Flitwick avait été particulièrement apprécié, à l'approche du retour auprès des familles, puisqu'il leur avait appris le sortilège d'Orchideous – une incantation permettant de faire apparaître des fleurs. La salle avait donc été rapidement remplies de dizaines de bouquets de fleurs ainsi que de gloussements d'élèves. Arthur, à son habitude, avait réussi à le formuler sans trop de problème et en avait profité pour donner un coup de main à Francis et Antonio dont les fleurs se flétrissaient presque instantanément. Qu'est-ce qu'ils auraient fait sans lui, vraiment !

.*.

Avec le départ de son ami, Matthew s'était retrouvé plutôt isolé. Étant d'une timidité quisi-maladive, il se mêlait mal à la foule. Le dernier vendredi de cette année 1991 où ils travaillaient, Feliciano, un garçon de son année l'avait invité à venir étudier avec lui pendant leur pause de 15heures. L'italien, qui était de nature joyeuse et frivole, s'était également fait un ami en la personne de Ludwig Beilschmidt. Matthew avait d'ailleurs découvert par hasard que celui-ci était le frère de l'albinos qu'il avait eu l'occasion de croiser devant les cuisines et par la même, il apprit enfin son prénom : Gilbert.

« - Vee~ Comme le monde est petit ! Tu le connais bien ? avait fait Feliciano quand ils s'étaient rendu compte de cela.

\- N-non ! On ne s'est jamais vraiment parlé, avait répondu le canadien, les joues colorées. C'est juste qu'il… Et bien, il se distingue facilement, donc... »

Ludwig avait hoché la tête, ayant plus l'air d'être le grand frère. Le Serdaigle travaillait sur un parchemin de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. A côté de lui, Feliciano s'amusait à donner de légers coups de coude, de temps à autres, pour le distraire. Matthew avait remarqué que les deux amis -surtout l'autre Poufsouffle, à vrai dire- étaient très tactiles et qu'ils donnaient l'impression de se connaître depuis longtemps, alors que le brun lui avait expliqué qu'ils s'étaient simplement retrouvé dans la même voiture dans le Poudlard Express. Il n'avait pas formulé cette idée, ne voulant gêner personne.

L'heure sonna finalement, les invitant à se rendre à leur dernier cours de la journée, la botanique -avec laquelle ils commençaient et finissaient la semaine. Les jaune et noir étant doublés avec les bleu et bronze pour cette heure, Ludwig rejoignit avec eux la serre n°1 où les attendait la directrice de la maison Poufsouffle avec une nouvelle plante dernière elle.

.*.

Le lundi matin, réveillé de bonne heure, Arthur profita des dernières heures avec ses camarades de chambrée pour les taquiner un peu sur leur incapacité générale à avoir fini leurs bagages. En effet, ni Antonio, ni Gilbert -qui était pourtant très maniaque d'habitude- n'avait bouclé sa valise. Francis, lui, était en retard mais ça, ils s'y étaient tous accoutumés.

« Aller ! Jubila l'anglais, du nerf ! Si vous continuez à ce rythme, le Poudlard Express partira sans vous et je serais le premier à le déplorer ! »

Recevant plusieurs regards accusateurs, il finit par se taire et fit semblant de lire son livre de Potions, pour le principe.

« - Francis ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?! Cria l'hispanique vers 10h30, le train va vraiment partir !

\- J'arrive ! J'ai une dernière chose à finir et je vous rejoint !

\- Tous les ans, ça va être la même chose… » grogna Gilbert, de mauvais poil.

Arthur se retint de sourire et salua le français qui sortait enfin de la chambre. Appuyés contre l'embrasure de la porte, il les regarda quitter la salle commune, leur sacs en main – il n'allait tout de même pas le suivre dehors, il faisait un froid de canard, fin décembre en Écosse !

Un léger sourire sur les lèvres, il retourna dans leur chambre, qui semblait très vide sans leur affaires et leurs rires. Sur son bureau, il trouva de nouveau un mot de Joyeux Noël de la part du français.

« Il a réussi son sort, cette fois…, fit-il en regardant la fleur blanche qui trônait dans quelques centimètres d'eau. »

Un air de fêtes dans la tête, il rangea le mot avec son jumeau de l'an dernier -qu'il avait caché, histoire que le latin ne se moque pas de lui et de sa gnangnan-tise et s'assit à son bureau pour finir par s'endormir en fixant l'Achillée.

.

.

* * *

Voilà pour le début de cette deuxième année, j'espère que cela vous a plu~

.

 **Notes** **:**

¹ : Le **Quodpot** est l'équivalent états-unien ainsi qu'un dérivé du Quidditch. Il est plus populaire aux États-Unis que son ancêtre européen (que voulez-vous, ils aiment rejeter notre bonne vieille Europe~) comme peut l'être le football américain à celui (le vrai!) européen – de manière générale, le lien entre les sports préférés Moldus et Sorciers est aisément fait. (Il est à noter que la popularité du Quidditch remonte tout de même au fil des années.) Il consiste en un jeu où 2 équipes de 11 joueurs se passent un balle (le Quod, qui est un Souafle modifié) afin de le lancer dans le pot de l'autre équipe. Le jeu est corsé par le fait que le Quod explose au bout d'un certain temps. Un point est marqué quand le Quod est finalement jeté dans le pot (rempli d'un liquide qui empêche son explosion). De ce cas comme dans celui où il explose dans les mains d'un joueur (et où il revient naturellement à l'autre équipe), un nouveau Quod est remis en jeu.

² : **Ivelmorny** est l'école de magie d'Amérique du Nord (il y en a 11 en tout), fondée au XVIIe siècle par une irlandaise, elle reprend le principe des quatre maisons. De nombreuses différences sont bien-sûr à noter.

Je vous invite, si cela vous intéresse (et que vous ne connaissez pas déjà ;)) à consulter Pottermore (seulement disponible en anglais malheureusement) ou d'autres sites (comme le Wiki de HP) qui sont quasiment aussi fournis et détaillés, pour plus d'informations qui ne sont pas nécessaires ici.

³ : cette partie date un peu (pour ma pauvre mémoire) mais je crois qu'il s'agit au moins en partie, du texte original de _**L'école des sorciers**_.

.

 **Réponses aux reviews** **:** (merci p'ts bouts ! X3)

 **Yuu-chan :**

Coucou !

Ça y est, je fais ma fangirl~ -Pour t'éclairer, j'entends par là que tes OS font partie des premières fiction FrUk que j'ai lue alors ça me donne l'impression d'être adoubé~~

Je trouve ça absurde qu'il n'y ait jamais de problème quant au langues, du coup je me suis dit que j'en mettrais au moins pour ce premier chapitre – tu as eu ta réponse, je crois ;)

Ouuuiii ! C'est même très moche mais aussi très drôle (je rigole pour rien, j'assume XD)

 **Soren 68 :**

Bijour, toi !

Merci pour cette review inattendue~ Je me suis bien amusé, c'est gentil d'y penser :)

Je pensais avoir perdu cette aisance d'écrire, alors merci, ça me fait vraiment plaisir~

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira

Au plaisir,

KISS KISS,

-MDH


End file.
